Una historia del MK11
by Julio71971
Summary: Secuela de Una historia del MKX
1. El gran guerrero no duerme

Tras ser derrotado Shinnok estaba siendo torturado por Raiden en el templo del cielo.

Tu… deberías agradecerme, Raiden – reclamo el dios caído – Nuestra batalla te cambio. Para bien.

Al dios del trueno no le importaron esas palabras siguió atormentando a su némesis con sus poderes de rayos.

Cállate, Shinnok – ordeno enojado él acercándose al otro.

Pero usas mi amuleto. Al fin aceptas la verdad que los Dioses antiguos niegan – recordó el débil dios – La verdad que me costó el exilio.

La verdad que acepto Shinnok es que la piedad se desperdicia en quienes contaminan la Tierra – aclaro con autoridad Raiden – Destruiré a nuestros enemigos antes de que ellos lo hagan. Empezando contigo.

¿Cómo Raiden? Ni tu puedes con un dios antiguo – desafío irónico el dios caído.

Hay destinos peores que la muerte – decreto solemne Raiden canalizando su poder en su mano para formar una cuchilla de electricidad la cual uso para decapitar a su enemigo sin piedad.

La cabeza cercenada de Shinnok cayo desprendida de su cuerpo a continuación el dios del trueno la coloco en una mesa de piedra.

Te entregare a Liu Kang y a sus esbirros del Infierno – decreto imperioso la deidad – Una advertencia de mi ira.

Y sin nada más que hacer, Raiden desapareció en un trueno.

Tras unos momentos la lluvia que caía sobre el templo por arte de magia las gotas que descendían se detuvieron de repente cuando una mujer alta de aspecto imponente y calva se acercaba a la cabeza.

Este no era tu destino Shinnok. De nuevo el dios del trueno daño el equilibrio de la historia -Hablo aquella fémina deteniendo la sangre de Shinnok al igual que la lluvia – Pero comprende que el arco del universo se dobla a mi voluntad.

Me derrotaron unos mocosos – confeso débil el dios caído – Es humillante.

No del todo, en realidad tu habías matado a quien te derroto, pero yo tenia otros planes para el – reconforto la dama – Gracias por darme a un nuevo aliado ahora.

Línea del final malo…

Ya había pasado un mes de la muerte de Julián pese al haber fallecido de una manera heroica, su sueño eterno no era del todo agradable, los recuerdos de toda su vida seguían en su mente, su alma no podía descansar, aunque estuviera muerto, lo peor de todo es que a veces esos recuerdos se volvían en pesadillas, horrores que lo atormentarían para siempre.

Su muerte era algo que no podía permitir, de repente todo se volvió negro a su alrededor mientras flotaba en la nada hasta que vio un destello de lejos acercándose a él.

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto el en un murmullo.

Soy Kronica, conservadora del tiempo y la arquitecta del destino – se presentó la mujer – Vi como moriste en batalla contra mi hijo y he decidido separar tu destino lúgubre por otro en el cual me puedes ayudar.

¿Qué buscas de mí? – cuestiono el inseguro.

Ayúdame en la nueva era en la que estoy trabajando y evitar la colisión de los reinos, la muerte es solo una forma de escapar de tu destino – explico Kronica – Eres un guerrero muy fuerte, no un cobarde.

¡No soy un cobarde! – reclamo el pelinegro algo molesto.

Entonces demuéstralo, lucha por mi yo guiare un mejor futuro para el mañana – finalizo la arquitecta del tiempo.

Al terminar esa conversación, el cadáver de Julián comenzaba a regenerarse, su piel grisácea había vuelto a su color clara de siempre, la herida causada por la lanza de quien lo mato había sanado, su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad y con un grito de furia rompió las puertas de su tumba saliendo a la superficie jadeando fuertemente.

El pelinegro miraba el cementerio a su alrededor incrédulo, su cabello ahora era negro y sus ojos ya no eran rojos si no azules, se apreció por unos momentos hasta que una voz lo llamo dentro de su cabeza.

¿Sorprendido de volver a la vida eh? – pregunto Kronica.

No sé cómo siento – confeso el, aun viéndose las manos.

Ve por tus armas, no eres nada sin ellas – ordeno la mujer – Creo que es hora de que le hagas una visita a aquella que te dejo morir.

¿¡Cassie!?... sí… voy por ella – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Suerte Julián, la necesitaras, cuando estés listo vendré a buscarte – finalizo Kronica en su mente.

* * *

En el cuartel de las SF era de noche y aun quedaban unos guardias y en especial Sonya y su hija junto a Jacqui.

Cassie había solicitado a su madre para que le diera permiso de ir a investigar una situación bastante extraña en el mundo exterior, según informes, habían avistado a una extraña criatura la cual era muy peligrosa.

Por ultima vez Cass, mi respuesta es NO – decreto molesto a rubia mayor.

Por favor general, su tu lo autorizas podremos ir – apelo su hija sonando un poco suplicante.

No, eso es asunto del Mundo Exterior y no nos afecta a nosotros, que ellos se encarguen de sus problemas, ya tuvimos mucho con lo del amuleto – refuto enojada la Blade.

¿…Y me dejarías ir si voy con Mileena? – cuestiono un tanto irónica la chica.

¡NO ES UN NO! – finalizo la general – Ahora deja de quitarme tiempo que me voy a retrasar por tu culpa.

Esta bien señora, me quedo claro – dijo desanimadamente ella – Si el siguiera vivo…

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada.

Cassie salió de la oficina de su progenitora fastidiada de la actitud de su madre sin duda la muerte de Julián le había afectado ya que no quería saber nada del Mundo Exterior por su parte a la chica Cage la afligió mucho, pero gracias al apoyo de sus amigos, tíos y familia logro salir adelante, es más ella sabría que a su difunto amigo no le gustaría verla triste por él.

Al no tener ánimos se dirigió a unos asientos que estaban cerca de ahí sentándose y apoyando sus manos en su cara.

Si que es terca no – dijo una voz al lado de ella quien resultaría ser Jacqui.

Ni te lo imaginas – continuo ella – Sabes como que vivir alejada de ella no esta tan mal.

Vamos Cass… estoy segura de que la tía Sonya lo hace para no poner tu vida en riesgo – razono la hija de Jax.

Para eso estamos aquí no, para proteger a los demás, que tal si esa cosa llega a la Tierra cuando pudimos detenerla – refuto latosa la chica Cage – Además yo creo que…

Si Julián siguiera vivo, ella hubiera accedido – adivino la afroamericana.

Ya… no lo menciones, ya es un mes en que nos dejó – pidió algo triste ella intentando no recordar a quien dio su vida por salvarla.

Se que lo extrañas… su muerte dejo un gran vacío aquí – complemento la Briggs.

-Al demonio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro sector del cuartel, un guardia de seguridad quien era el encargado de la bodega de objetos valiosos la cual era una puerta electrónica, se encontraba montando guardia. Hasta lo que le pareció que era un guardia novato se acercaba a él.

Hola. ¿Eres nuevo? – pregunto el gendarme.

Si… soy nuevo por aquí – dijo el guardia tímidamente.

Mi nombre es Wilson – dijo extendiendo su mano para darle un apretón de manos ¿Y tú eres?

El poder máximo – declaro el novato.

\- ¿Qué?

Sin previo aviso, el secreto gendarme, agarro el brazo de Wilson arrojándolo al suelo y con un brutal pisotón en el cuello acabo con su vida. El asesino sonrió quitándose la gorra, los lentes y el chaleco, revelando un atuendo modificado por Kronica.

El homicida se acerco a la puerta la cual tenía un código de números al lado de esta.

¿Si fuera Sonya, que clave pondría? – se preguntó el, pero recordó humorísticamente la fecha de nacimiento de su hija – Pensé que eras más inteligente general.

Al entrar en la despensa, vio su mascara junto a su espada detrás de un cristal de vidrio, con felicidad se acercó a la cúpula que los contenía, la rompió de un fuerte golpe liberando sus armas.

Lo primero que tomo fue su espada colocándola en su espalda y luego procedió a ponerse su característica mascara, pero esta vez en ves de quedarse con los colores blanco y negro, está cambio a rojo en los dientes y negro en el contorno evidenciando de que ese color representaba la maldad en su interior.

Sin embargo, no todo sería así de fácil, 3 guardias se dirigieron hacia la bodega al darse cuenta de que había sido abierta sin permiso y además al romper el cristal sonó la alarma.

¡Un intruso! – grito uno de los oficiales.

Los militares sacaron sus armas y apuntaron hacia él.

Si aprecian su vida mejor váyanse – propuso el.

¡Ni pensar para esto nos entrenaron! – se negó el líder de ellos – Muévete un poco y agujerearemos tu cabeza, ¡Espósenlo!

Se los advertí – recordó el ahora sacando su hoja.

Al verse amenazados, los guardias abrieron fuego contra Julián, que, con solo unos movimientos de su espada potenciada con sus poderes, bloqueo cada perdigón y con rapidez al primero le corto las piernas, al segundo lo partió a la mitad y al ultimo lo empalo sin verlo, dejando los cuerpos de los 3 en el suelo.

Sonya contrata a puros inutiles – comento el, limpiando su espada con la ropa del primer guardia que mato – Hora de irse.

Cuando se disponía a irse, una idea maliciosa surgió en su mente, la cual era liberar a un grupo de prisioneros para generar una revuelta y así mezclarse con los demás.

Ups – dijo el al presionar el botón el cual comenzaba a abrir unas celdas de la cual comenzaban a salir los rezagados.

Mientras tanto antes de que todo esto sucediera.

La general llamo a su hija por su celular, volviendo a solicitarla.

Adelante – dijo Sonya.

Cassie entro yendo al escritorio de su jefa, con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro.

¿Para que me quieres ahora? – interrogo la rubia menor.

Bueno… - comenzó ella – pensándolo detalladamente…

Bingo – exclamo feliz la hija de Johnny.

Bueno… está bien… no entiendo tu obsesión con esta excursión que dices… he decidido que puedes ir a investigar.

¡Si! – clamo feliz su hija.

-Solo ten…

En ese momento la alarma del edificio sonó ruidosamente. Había luces rojas parpadeando en todos lados.

¿Qué mierda? – se preguntó la chica Cage.

**¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! – hablo el sistema de seguridad - ¡Alerta de intruso! ¡Alerta de intruso! ¡Esto no es un simulacro! ¡Repito! ¡Esto no es un simulacro!**

Mierda – dijo Sonya dirigiéndose a su hija – Encarguemonos de esto y después continuamos.

Cass asintió y salió corriendo de la oficina con su madre. Las 2 mujeres aceleraron sin encontrarse a Jacqui ya que obviamente debió ir a investigar y al estar de noche, eran las únicas 3 que podían proteger el lugar.

¡Tengo que evitar que los criminales escapen! – aseguro la rubia mayor yendo en otra dirección junto a otro grupo de oficiales.

¡Mamá, espera! – Cassie grito, pero fue inútil.

Al escuchar un estruendo cerca de ahí, como si algo se hubiera estrellado contra algo, al recordar de que su amiga estaba sola, la motivo a ir a buscarla.

Y así es Jacqui estaba luchando contra Julián sin saberlo, la afroamericana era muy fuerte e incluso le estaba dando pelea, ella lucho duro, pero el pelinegro logro obtener la ventaja, en un movimiento la chica logro derribarlo y con su arma se disponía a acabar con la vida de su oponente, el enmascarado pateo la mano de la Briggs desestabilizándola y con otra patada la estrello contra una pared.

Jacqui cayo pesadamente en el suelo con dolor, Julián saco su espada dispuesto a matarla, estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que…

De repente un disparo, en su brazo lo hizo gemir de dolor, pero pudo reponerse, al voltear, vio a la bella Cassie quien llevaba puesto unos lentes de sol.

¡Aléjate de ella! – ordeno la rubia.

Julián le hizo caso apartándose de la hija de Jax y comenzó a dirigirse a su atacante.

¡Te vas a arrepentir! – aseguro el pelinegro.

¡Eso que traes no te pertenece quiero que lo devuelvas! – ordeno enojada la chica al ver como las armas de su amigo eran profanadas por este sujeto sin saber que era el mismo Julián.

Jacqui aprovecho para levantarse y correr, ella confiaba en que su amiga podía con este tipo, al haber derrotado a un dios antes, le daba esa tranquilidad.

La hija de Sonya guardo sus armas y se puso en posición de pelea.

¡Pelea pedazo de mierda! – exigió ella.

Ni, aunque seas tú, me hará contenerme – dijo Julián confundiendo a su oponente al decirle eso, sin embargo, no le dio importancia.

El tomo la iniciativa, dándole un golpe en la cara. Estaba a punto de hacerlo otra vez, pero Cass se agacho dándole una patada en la entrepierna y seguido le dio un fuerte puñetazo en los genitales que además cayó al suelo.

¡Cascanueces! – exclamo ella.

El joven se levanto con una mueca de dolor en su cara ya que aun se resentía de aquel golpe.

Aw ¿Te dolió? – pregunto Cassie burlándose con voz infantil.

Sin previo aviso, él se acercó inmediatamente a ella dándole un rodillazo en su entrepierna también y un fuerte gancho en el mentón haciendo un X-Ray de que le rompía la mandíbula, la rubia grito de dolor al sentir lo que a muchos les ha causado durante sus batallas anteriores. Ella sostuvo su barbilla con dolor. El pelinegro le arrojo su espada la cual obligo a Cass a moverse tirándose al suelo ya que venía muy rápido.

La chica Cage se puso de pie enojada, escupiendo un chicle de su boca y empezando a masticar otro.

\- ¡Vas a pagar eso!

Rápidamente salto sobre el intentando ahogarlo con sus manos, Julián rápidamente se la quita de encima para poder agarrar su espada, Cassie le dispara con su pistola impactándola en su brazo logrando que soltara su arma.

Aprovechando el momento ella corrió hacia el quien le dio un puñetazo el cual ella bloqueo con un pedazo de metal que había recogido del piso, al no poder atacarla así, con su pie la alejo con una patada, sin embargo, ella rodaría en el suelo volviendo a ponerse de pie y yendo a por él.

El pelinegro agarro el metal logrando quitárselo e impactándola con este mismo, al verla a la distancia, le arrojo el objeto el cual quedaría incrustado en el muro, tomándolo por sorpresa le propino su patada sombra, impactándolo contra unos casilleros de metal.

Ella iba a propinarle un puñetazo, pero su oponente lo detuvo con su mano y el le propino ese golpe y a continuación con su otra mano comenzaba a ahorcarla, pero ella con otro golpe en sus genitales generándole también un X-Ray, logro liberarse y con una fuerte maguera en su cara logro quitarle la máscara.

Cuando el guerrero la miro a los ojos, ella quedo totalmente shockeada, no lo podía creer, al frente de el estaba quien la salvo contra Shinnok, tal fue la impresión que no le dejo articular ninguna palabra, se decía así misma, ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Me he vuelto loca?, todo tipo de preguntas formulaban su mente hasta que finalmente hablo.

¿Julián? – dijo ella confundida, pero a la vez no salía del asombro.

El por su parte no dijo nada y al sentir la presencia de más guardias acercándose, salió por la ventana no sin antes recuperar su espada y mascara y dejando aun en shock a la bella soldado.

Continuara…


	2. El comienzo de una nueva batalla

**Aclaración: Solamente el iris es azul de este Julián, no todo el ojo.**

A la mañana siguiente Sonya y los demás estaban tratando de buscarle una explicación de lo que sucedió la pasada noche, unos pocos oficiales habían sido asesinados por el atacante por otra parte también habían heridos que necesitaban atención médica, los médicos estaban en escena, ayudando a la gente desde el día de ayer.

¡Maldita sea quien haya hecho esto! – dijo Sonya golpeando el escritorio de su computadora viendo las cámaras de seguridad.

Si hubiéramos estado, ese sujeto no se habría salido con la suya – dijo Jin – Como paso tan desapercibido.

No lo sé - declaro la general antes de ver a su hija quien seguía en silencio – Cass tú qué opinas, has estado callada todo este tiempo.

Por su parte la chica Cage no escucho a su mamá y seguía pensando en lo que paso, es más ella no les había dicho de quien era.

¡Cass! – llamo ahora Johnny alzando la voz - ¿Me escuchaste?

¡Ah, sí! – dijo ella aun en su estado.

¿Ese tipo te dijo algo para que estés así? – cuestiono la madre.

No el… no hizo eso – respondió la rubia algo insegura – Yo… logre…

¿Qué lograste? – interrogo severa su madre.

-Cuando estaba peleando contra el… no se si me creerán… de todos modos… logré desenmascararlo cuando…vi que era…

¿Quién era? – pidió su madre tomándola por los hombros.

…Era… Julián Solo – soltó finalmente la chica captando la mirada de todos anonadados.

¿¡Julián Solo!? – exclamo sorprendida su madre – No esto es imposible.

El esta muerto, no puede ser el – complemento Jacqui – Y no hay ningún hechicero para revivirlo.

Es lo que vi – dijo su amiga.

Tengo otra teoría – sugirió el actor tomando la atención de todos los presentes– Alguien conoce a un viejo senil, malvado y es capaz de convertirse en alguno de nosotros.

¡Shang Tsung! – adivino su exmujer.

¡Exacto! No sé qué propósito tiene, pero tenemos que detenerlo – decreto Johnny.

¡Papá, te estoy diciendo la verdad, era el! – reclamo su hija – Lo vi en sus ojos.

Cass, se como te sientes al respecto, pero nosotros conocemos a ese hechicero y era un dolor de cabeza imitándonos – refuto su madre, sobándole el hombro – Pero para asegurarnos, quiero que tu y Jacqui vayan al cementerio y ver si su tumba está en su lugar, mientras que Jin y Takeda investigaran la ciudad en busca de su paradero.

Bien – acepto ella.

Mas tarde…

¿Alguna señal? – consulto Cassie, hablando por su comunicador con Takeda y Jin mientras caminaba con su amiga al cementerio.

Nada aun – dijo el hijo de Kenshi - ¿Jin, tienes algo?

El arquero estaba en lo alto de un edificio con su arco listo para disparar en caso de ver algo sospechoso.

Solo un par de pájaros con los que practique – respondió irónico el sobrino de Lao – Cuídense haya afuera.

Cage fuera – dijo despidiéndose la líder del grupo.

Sigamos en lo que estábamos – pidió su amiga, adentrándose en el lúgubre lugar.

Las jóvenes caminaron por el tétrico patio, buscando la tumba de su difunto amigo, tras unos momentos llegaron a su destino y como era de esperarse, lo que dijo Cass era cierto hasta cierto punto.

¿Pero quién se atrevería a profanar la tumba de alguien de esa manera? – se pregunto la hija de Jax viendo el panteón – Además se robaron el cuerpo. ¿Qué está pasando?

Estúpida, no lo entiendes, esta tumba no fue desenterrada, parece que ha sido forzada, pero desde el interior – aclaro la chica.

Si es cierto…Entonces, significa que el cuerpo salió de la tumba por sí mismo – comento la Briggs sin salir del asombro – Eso es absurdo Cassie, un cadáver no puede hacer tal cosa.

No tengo idea como es que él ha vuelto – agrego la hija de Sonya aun viendo la lápida de su amado - Pero tenemos que detenerlo el nos dirá todo.

Busquémoslo entonces – propuso determinada su amiga.

¡Chicos, mi teoría es cierta, es Julián quien nos atacó! – aviso por su comunicador la líder – Sepárense.

¡Con un demonio! – maldijo el arquero.

Amigos, no creo que sea la mejor idea – se opuso Takeda – No creen que querrá eliminarnos uno por uno.

Oye, la jefa nos lo está pidiendo – dijo Jin burlándose.

Cállate, Jin, soy la líder – exclamo la rubia.

Enfóquense – pidió la afroamericana.

Al despedirse de los demás, las féminas decidieron hacer lo mismo, ahora Cassie caminaba por unos enormes barcos en los muelles, la rubia trago nerviosamente mientras paseaba a pesar de ser una de las mujeres mas rudas del planeta, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco asustada al saber que Julián estaba rondando por ahí, esto solo empeoro cuando una puerta de la nave se cerró de repente.

Apenas sintió ese ruido, apunto su arma hacia el cerrojo, la rubia sin miedo se adentró en el acceso. El interior era aun mas tenebroso que el exterior.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? – se pregunto ella misma, caminando más al interior.

La habitación se oscurecía más y más a medida que avanzaba. Ella seguía oyendo golpes y ruidos cada vez más fuertes para su fortuna no había nada.

Fiuu ¿Amigos alguna novedad? – pregunto ella por su comunicador lástima que lo único que pudo escuchar era la señal con estática – Mierda, no hay señal, será mejor salir y hablar.

Cassie dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, tomando aire puro del exterior.

¿Estabas buscándome Cass? – pregunto una voz más arriba de ella.

Ella rápidamente miro a sus espaldas viendo a Julián en la parte del timón del capitán de espaldas mirando el mar.

¡Julián! – llamo ella.

¿Me extrañaste Cass? Yo si lo hice – pregunto el dándose la vuelta – Pero me imagino que ya volviste con ese drogadicto de tu clase… como se llamaba… un tal Evans,

¡Ey esto no tiene nada que ver! – reclamo ella apuntándolo con su pistola - ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?

Eso tu deberías saberlo, tu me dejaste morir y me he convertido en esto – respondió el bajando a donde estaba la rubia – Fuiste una inútil.

¡No es cierto! ¡Tu diste tu vida para salvarme! – refuto la chica Cage – Fue Shinnok quien lo hizo. ¿Cómo estas vivo?

Quien me trajo a la vida, restauro mis poderes y los hizo aún más fuertes – respondió el - ¿Qué hiciste tu por mí?

¡Éramos amigos, tú me importas! – confeso melancólica ella.

Si te importaba, ¡No estaría muerto! – reclamo el pelinegro furioso – o puedes unirte a mi en la nueva era.

¡No voy a pelear contigo! – se negó ella.

Lo tendrás que hacer – dijo el otro sacando su espada – Hazlo o muere Cassandra Cage.

Sin otra alternativa la hija de Johnny se dispuso a pelear contra su amado.

Ella comenzó atacándolo con sus pistolas, sin embargo, fueron evadidas fácilmente, Julián le dio 2 golpes junto a una cortada con su espada, mandándola lejos, Cassie se repuso rápidamente dándole una patada en la entrepierna seguidamente con un golpe en ese mismo lugar el cual se vio un krushing blow.

El pelinegro se levanto del suelo, para continuar la contienda, la rubia le dio un puñetazo el cual fue parado por el con su mano derecha, seguido el enmascarado intento darle un rodillazo, pero fue detenido con el otro brazo de la hija de Sonya.

Cass intento barrerle las piernas, pero su oponente se hizo para atrás y al verla vulnerable le dio una patada en las costillas las cuales se pudieron ver como se quebraban y logrando derribarla.

Entre los 2 comenzaron a atacarse y bloquear cada ofensiva del otro, a Cass brevemente saco el halo verde que uso contra Shinnok y por su parte el otro emergió un aura escarlata representando el odio que tenía en su interior que una vez invoco contra Sindel, todo esto los llevó de vuelta al cementerio por el que habian ido a investigar.

Hasta en un momento en que la rubia se veía en apuros, se apartó de él y apoyándose en su robot flotando le dio una patada para posteriormente darle 2 puñetazos en la cara para después darle un culatazo con su arma derecha en la mandíbula, con la izquierda hizo lo mismo, pero ahora dándole un disparo en la pierna y para finalizar le dio una serie de disparos en su estómago cayendo al suelo.

Cass confiada de que tenía el kombate salto encima de él, quien se desvanecería para su sorpresa, tomándola por sorpresa emergió detrás de ella, dándole 3 golpes golpes en la cara con la funda de su espada, a continuación le da 2 cortes en el pecho los cuales logran sacar una buena cantidad de sangre, el sigue empalándola con su hoja varias veces en su estómago, y para finalizar retira la espada de ella y con una patada en la mandíbula mandándola al otro lado del lugar.

Cass se reincorporaría levantándose dolorosamente, sin pensarlo le dio su patada sombra, pero el lograría detenerla con su brazo.

Te enseñe bien… - comento el mirándola – Pero no lo suficiente – y después de decir eso le dio un fuerte codazo en la parte lateral de la rodilla quebrándosela y gritando de dolor la rubia cayó al suelo.

¡Ahhhh! – exclamo la hija de Sonya tomándose su pierna adolorida y arrastrándose lejos de él hasra apoyarse en una lapida. .

Me dejaste morir Cass y ahora lo vas a pagar – decreto el sacando su espada.

Julián por favor… tú no eres así – dijo ella mirándolo aterrada – Alguien te lavo el cerebro.

Esto es gracias a Kronica, con el cuerpo de alguien joven cuando es más fuerte, bello y deslumbrante – confeso el sonriéndole bajo su máscara - ¿Qué hiciste tu por mí?

… ¡Te ame Julián! ¡Pero me di cuenta cuando ya no estabas a mi lado! – confeso ella con unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Si realmente me amaras no estaría aquí – refuto el listo para acabar con ella - ¡Ahora despidete!

Del temor que le estaba causando Julián, Cassie atemorizada cerro los ojos esperando el acero templado contra ella, salvo que la mano del ojiazul se quedo quieta de repente mientras seguía mirándola, la rubia abrió levemente un ojo al darse cuenta de que aún estaba entera.

El pelinegro de repente dejo caer su hoja mientras se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza con ambas manos y se tiraba al suelo, era como si mil cuchillas entraban en su testa.

¿Qué le pasa? – se pregunto ella al verlo así.

¡Eres un estúpido, como te atreves a hacerle daño! – dijo una voz dentro de él, lo más probable es que era la pequeña parte buena que le quedaba.

¡Cállate, gracias a ti, nos convertimos en esto! – grito para el mismo - ¡No me molestes!

La chica Cage abrió los ojos y lo miro sorprendida, Julián entonces comenzó a agitar su cabeza en reiteradas ocasiones, si era algo que el dominaba es que nunca podían controlarlo al 100%, siempre era un 80% de maldad y un 20% de justicia y viceversa.

De repente ambos se miraron a los ojos, ella no tenía nada ingeniosa que decir, solo seguía mirando en shock en cómo se torturaba mentalmente.

¡Vete de aquí Cass! ¡No quiero hacerte daño! – exclamo su parte buena - ¡No podre retenerlo más tiempo!

La rubia le hizo caso y trasformo a su robot flotante en un pequeño trasporte para llevarla ya que ella no podía caminar.

¡Se que volverás! – se dijo así misma mientras se alejaba.

Tras unos momentos de tormento, Julián volvió a ser el mismo de hace unos momentos, esa parte buena de él, volvió a ocultarse, ahora se miro así mismo y dio un golpe de frustración al suelo al saber que la rubia se había escapado por culpa de él.

¡Maldición, estuve tan cerca! – murmuro entre dientes él.

Me impresionas Solo – confeso Kronica quien se apareció ante ella – Gracias a ella, pudiste despertar el lado bueno que te queda.

Perdóneme, nunca quise que esto pasara – se disculpó el mirándola desde el suelo.

Lo que quiere decir que tu otro yo, debe tener una parte malvada en él – reconforto la diosa – Es hora de que la nueva era comience.

Y con esas ultimas palabras se lo llevo.

Continuara…


	3. Familiar más cercano

**Anuncio: Para mis lectores de fanficition les quería avisar que me hice una cuenta en devianart para que puedan ver los dibujos que me hacen algunos lectores, estos los subo en wattpad así que decidí hacerlo por ustedes, aquí les dejo el link esta en la descripción de mi perfi**

juliokiller

**Si no pueden encontrar busquenme como juliokiller en devianart **

Línea del final bueno, aproximadamente un año después de los acontecimientos de Drake.

En la sede de las SF estaban reunidos un grupo de soldados que entre ellos estaban Cassie Cage, y su inseparable amiga Jacqui, al frente de ellos, estaban Johnny Cage junto a su yerno Julián esperando a Sonya quien estaba llegando para hacer una declaración.

Todos los soldados la saludaron con el típico saludo militar.

Descansen – dijo ella haciendo lo mismo – Por 25 años, las SF han sido protectoras de la Tierra, repelimos a Shao Kahn, derrotamos a Shinnok, pero ninguna victoria ha sido sencilla…

Hace poco el comandante Jackson Briggs fue dado de baja con honores – continuo la señora – Sus heridas, físicas y psicológicas, no le permitieron seguir en servicio.

La hija de Jax no pudo evitar sentirse triste al escuchar esas palabras de su progenitor.

Honramos al padre de Jacqui y también honramos su sacrifico al hacer lo que él haría defender a la Tierra – termino de decir la rubia antes de llamar a su hija – Sargento Cage, al frente.

La chica dio unos pasos poniéndose de frente a su mamá.

Su liderazgo y conocimiento le consiguieron un ascenso a comandante, pero no es ningún favor familiar según la tradición aún debe pasar una última prueba – recordó la Blade al pelotón.

Voy a patearle el culo al jefe, señora – aseguro la chica cómicamente – Su culo, señora.

Muy bien, sargento – acepto la líder – Veamos si puede vencerme.

¡FIGHT!

Cassie ataco sorpresivamente con una patada sombra, derribando a su oponente, Sonya tomaría impulso sobre un objeto a su costado dando un salto para darle una patada descendiente a la otra quien tuvo que bloquearla.

La Blade le engancharía las piernas a su hija con sus mismas extremidades dejándola en el suelo, rápidamente la Cage le daría una fuerte patada en la entrepierna y seguido de un fuerte puñetazo en ese mismo lugar.

Al estar en el extremo de la arena, la general agarraría a su hija dejándola sentada para después tomar un taladro que estaba al costado de ella con el cual usaría en contra de la otra causándole daño.

Cass se pondría de pie y con sus pistolas le daría una serie de disparos, la Blade los bloquearía sin saber que era una trampa para que la chica hiciera su Fatal Blow terminando el kombate.

Comandante Cage, reportándose al deber – dijo la ganadora, antes de darle la mano a su contendiente poniéndola de pie.

Te dije que ganaría, págame – murmuro Julián a Johnny triunfante.

Ganaste esta vez – dijo algo molesto el actor dándole el dinero a su yerno, pero a la vez feliz por el logro de su hija.

Los 2 se acercarían a las damas.

Felicidades, comandante – hablo Sonya.

Johnny sería el primero en felicitarla, al separarse del abrazo ella se dirigió a su pareja quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

¿No dirás algo? – cuestiono la Cage riendo.

Ven aquí – dijo el abrazándola también, para después mirarla a los ojos – Felicidades… comandante.

Ahora merezco más respeto – comento ella, antes de juntar sus labios con los de el por un breve momento.

Sigue soñando cariño – musito el riendo.

Mas tarde…

La familia Cage, estaban preparando un viaje para Johnny ya que tenia que hacer sus deberes relacionados con Hollywood.

Vamos, papá ¿De verdad te tienes que ir? – reclamo Cass.

Tienes tu deber "comandante" Yo el mío – respondió el.

Protagonizar otra secuela de "Mimo ninja" no es deber – refuto Sonya al actor.

Tengo que darte las cosas a las que estas acostumbrada – comento el, abrazando a la general para darle un tierno beso.

Ugh que asco, amor de ancianos – murmuro el pelimarrón.

Seguimos aquí si – dijo también la rubia menor.

Aquel acto de amor fue interrumpido por un trueno del cual saldría el dios del Trueno.

General Blade, Cassandra Cage, Julián Solo – Llamo Raiden acercándose a ellos.

¿Qué pasa Raiden? – pregunto Cass.

El Infierno – declaro él.

Todos ahora estaban en una sala principal para poder discutir ese tema con mejor tranquilidad.

Debemos hablar. Quizás haya una explicación. Liu Kang y Kitana fueron amigos – manifestó la chica.

Yo creo que eran otra cosa – agrego Julián haciendo alusión a que entre los 2 existía algo más que amistad.

Están contaminados con la maldad de Shinnok – expuso la deidad – Ya no son los campeones que conocimos. Debemos atacarlos ahora

Ya era hora de llevarles la pelea – opino la Blade, mientras tecleaba un mapa digital de ese Reino - ¿Cuál es el objetivo?

En las profundidades del castillo de Liu Kang y Kitana esta la catedral de Shinnok, su asiento de poder – señalo el plano – Destrúyela y su ejercito de no muertos caerá, así eliminaras la amenaza sobre la Tierra.

¿No son tus poderes más débiles en el Infierno? – recordó la hija de Sonya.

Si, pero tendré suficiente poder para ocupar el ejército de los no muertos – aclaro el corrompido dios.

Eso nos dará tiempo para colarnos en la catedral – dijo la general – Destruirla.

-Nos atraparon aquí, no hay salida.

Para salvar a la Tierra, debemos estar dispuestos al sacrificio – exclamo Raiden.

Gracias por la motivación Raiden – comento el ojirojo irónico.

Ya pasaron 2 años de tu renovación gris y áspera que solo habla de sacrificios – manifestó Johnny – No tienes familia que perder.

Conozco la perdida Johnny Cage – dijo el dios del trueno en un tono alto.

No estamos listos para otra guerra – interrumpió Sonya – Hay que eliminar el ejercito del Infierno antes de que Liu Kang lo traiga.

Hora de reencontrarnos con viejos amigos – comento Julián.

Prepárense, saldremos de inmediato – pidió la general.

Ve a ponerte el traje de combate que te hice – demando la Cage a su pareja.

-Claro comandante.

Ya en el Infierno gracias a un portal que Raiden convoco, pudieron llegar al lúgubre Reino, primero entraron un grupo de soldados con fusiles y después llegaron Sonya, junto a Cassie, Julián y Jacqui quienes tenían un traje similar entre los 2, salvo que el pelimarrón solo usaba su espada y una uzi para emergencia en su cinturón.

Estamos en posición – dijo Cassie viendo un mapa digital – Espero que Raiden haya planeado una distracción.

Por su parte el dios, estaba en medio del lugar con miles de demonios rodeándolo.

¡Retírense! – ordeno el - ¡Oh sufrirán la ira del protector de la Tierra!

Con el amuleto de Shinnok combinado con sus poderes comenzaría a acabar uno por uno con los habitantes del Infierno.

Por su parte, los reyes de ese fúnebre Reino se asomaron por el balcón de su palacio viendo al dios corrompido acabando con sus subordinados.

Por otro lado, el otro grupo estaba esperando una oportunidad para poder irrumpir en la catedral, ya sin moros en la costa, entraron acabando con los guardias sin llamar la atención hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas hacia la habitación en la cual estaba la cabeza cercenada de Shinnok.

Iban a internarse en ella, pero un grupo de sus esbirros evito que lo hicieran, en ellos estaban 2 caras conocidas, el primero era Kabal y Jade.

Si Raiden, llega hasta aquí, elimínenlo – declaro la retornada dirigiéndose hacia su señor.

¿Ese de la mascara es Kabal? – murmuro Cassie - ¿No era uno de los matones de Kano?

Así es, lo conocí cuando me enfrenté a Kintaro en el pasado – respondió el enmascarado.

Es rápido, acábenlo a el y a Jade – pidió la general – Yo iré abajo y pondré el C4.

Entendido, cuídese allá afuera – aceptaron ellos antes de irrumpir en la sala con disparos a los demonios y con tajos por parte del pelimarrón.

Kabal por su parte descuartizo a unos pocos soldados antes de dirigirse hacia los protagonistas junto con Jade.

Mientras tanto Sonya estaba descendiendo con un grupo de militares para cumplir su objetivo.

¡Muévanse! ¡Hay cargas en las columnas! – solicito la rubia comenzando a poner las bombas.

Volviendo con los demás quienes aún seguían reteniendo a los esbirros.

¡Tiempo sin verte Julián! – saludo Kabal - ¡Creí que estarías muerto como yo!

A) Cassie Cage.

B) Julián Solo.

Ayuda a los demás – pidió el enmascarado a su conyugue– tengo asuntos pendientes con él.

Ella solo asintió.

¡FIGHT!

Kabal en una manera de intimidar a su enemigo, comenzó a girar sus Shuanggou rápidamente, Julián por su parte saco su espada e intentaba calcular un momento para poder penetrar la defensa del retornado, la primera estocada que dio fue bloqueada generando una gran chispa, el enmascarado siguió a la ofensiva, pero fue inútil.

En ese momento el black dragón corrió a toda velocidad hacia él, dejándolo, girando por unos segundos los cuales fueron aprovechados para que el retornado enterrara sus armas en la espalda del ojirojo dándole vueltas en el aire y arrojándolo lejos.

El pelimarrón se levantaría adolorido y empuñando su acero con firmeza, ahora el arremetió contra el velocista, logrando romper por un momento su defensa, el volverá a intentar darle vueltas, pero seria bloqueado y aprovechado por el otro ya que lo agarro por los hombros y llevo su cabeza a un pincho que estaba al lado de él, metiendo su testa en este.

Kabal se repondría arrojándole sus Shuanggous una por el medio y otra por debajo, las cuales servirían para dejar vulnerable a Julián quien se vio obligado a teletransportarse al otro lado al verlo venir a él.

Él no le daría terreno y lo golpearía 2 veces en la cara y con su espada lo mandaría lejos.

El retornado le lanzaría un proyectil de su cabeza el cual no sería problema para él ya que se agacharía y se levantaría rápidamente para darle 3 golpes con la funda de su hoja en su cara, para seguir con 2 cortes en el pecho los cuales sacaron una buena cantidad de sangre y para terminar lo empalo varias veces en el estómago y dándole una patada en la mandíbula, terminando el combate.

Eres historia Sonic – comento él.

Mientras Julián se recuperaba del encuentro anterior una fuerte patada por detrás de él, lo derribaría al suelo.

Nos volvemos a encontrar eh – dijo la atacante quien resultaría ser Jade – Ahora que te han ablandado un poco, es mi turno.

Se que estarás furiosa por lo de la otra vez – acepto el enmascarado poniéndose apenas de pie – Créeme, no quería esto.

Tú no iras a ningún lado, zombie – aseguro Cassie quien se había apartado de su amiga, para ayudar a su pareja.

A) Cassandra Cage.

B) Julián Solo.

Asegúrate de que no lleguen más – pidió la rubia, el solo asintió.

¡FIGHT!

Jade dio un gran salto con su bojutsu con la intención de impactarlo contra la rubia quien dio una voltereta hacia atrás esquivándolo, Cass le dispararía a la edeniana, pero fueron detenidos por el bastón de la retornada.

Al mismo tiempo ambas féminas usarían la patada sombra y patada nitro mandándolas al otro extremo a las 2.

La edeniana enojada se levantaría inmediatamente para correr contra la otra quien agarraría un objeto a su lado y lo usaría contra ella generándole un gran daño.

La morena arrojaría su boomerang a las piernas de Cass bajándole la guardia, Jade utilisaria esto para que con su bojutsu impactarlo contra su enemiga para después desaparecer enfrente de ella y apareciendo detrás enterrándole su boomerang en la espalda haciéndole un gran tajo, seguidamente volvería a su posición para cortarle la garganta y enterrarle eso mismo en la cabeza y con una patada la alejaría de ella.

Cassie con la única oportunidad de dar vuelta esta situación, se puso de pie inmediatamente dando un salto dándole una patada para posteriormente darle 2 puñetazos en la cara, seguido de un culatazo en la mandíbula, con ambas pistolas le daría un disparo en cada pierna y terminándola con una serie de disparos en su estómago acabando el combate.

Estas acabada – aseguro la ganadora.

Antes de que la rubia estuviera dispuesta a matar a Jade un fuerte estruendo desde arriba la distraería a ella y a Jacqui, por su parte la edeniana en un ataque cobarde sacaría su filosa arma con la intención de acabar con quien la derroto, sin embargo, su brazo fue detenido de repente, por el pelimarrón quien no se había distraído.

¡No me hagas matarte ahora! – declaro el furioso al ver lo bajo que cayo su amiga.

¿Arriesgarte por ella? ¿Con que fin? – pregunto Jade forzando su brazo por liberarse.

¡No es asunto tuyo! – respondió el, antes de que otro temblor sacudiera la sala dándole la oportunidad a la fémina de escapar.

Después de eso, Julián se reunió con el grupo para poder seguir repeliendo a los esbirros del Infierno, los cuales volvería a llegar.

¿¡Que está pasando ahí!? – pregunto alarmada Sonya desde su posición al percibir los ruidos de balas desde el piso de arriba,

Nos cuido la espalda general – respondió la comandante por su comunicador.

¡Siguen llegando! – exclamo el enmascarado usando su uzi para matar a un demonio que se acercaba al frente de él, sin saberlo uno de ellos se le iba a abalanzar detrás de él, pero la afroamericana lo salvo – Gracias.

Lo que seguiría con la hija de Jax acabando con un grupo de enemigos con sus armas hasta que fue interrumpida por otro sujeto quien resultaría ser Liu Kang.

El monje arrojaría una bola de fuego hacia la hija de Jax quien se hizo a un lado para evadirla, no obstante, esta seguiría su curso hacia la pareja quienes estaban encargándose de un par de esbirros, el ojirojo fue el primero en darse cuenta de ese ataque.

¡Cass apártate! – ordeno el haciéndola a un lado, pero el recibiría el proyectil mandándolo lejos, pero sin recibir mayores daños.

Cuando se puso de pie, delante de él, tenía a quien fue su amiga en el pasado Kitana intentando rebanarlo con sus abanicos.

Tiempo sin verte Kitana – declaro el poniéndose en pose de pelea.

Aún recuerdo en como defendiste a esa aberración que me llama hermana – soltó la retornada, poniéndose su máscara de huesos – Nos dejaste morir por preferirla a ella.

Esa aberración es más humana que tú ahora – refuto él molesto – Tuve que hacer lo que tú no quisiste hacer como su hermana y nunca quise que ustedes murieran.

¡FIGHT!

La emperatriz comenzó arrojando sus abanicos hacia su oponente quien tuvo que bloquearlos con su espada generando una chispa por la fricción de los metales, a continuación, él se dirigió hacia adelanté solo para que la edeniana le diera una palma abierta en la cara rompiéndola el cráneo (KB), él le respondió dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna y un gancho en el mentón también rompiéndoselo (KB).

Seguido ella desapareció de frente de él, y emergió desde arriba con una patada, típica de Mileena dañándolo.

el intentaría darle una patada, sin embargo, cuando toco a Kitana, esta apareció detrás de el con la intención de acabar con el, ella fuertemente le sujetaría el cuello con la intención dejarlo fuera de combate, ante esa desesperación, Julián se quito la mascara para hacer aparecer los dientes de la hermana de la fémina mordiéndole el antebrazo logrando que se soltara.

Él no le daría oportunidad y la tomaría de los hombros llevando su cabeza a un pincho generándole un gran daño y mandándola lejos.

Kitana furiosa con sus abanicos los golpearía en frente de el dejándolo aturdido, seguido ella correría hacia el arrojándole sus armas al pecho para después saltar en estas y que se hundieran más en la carne, el impulso del impacto logro que el se elevara en el aire para ser recibido con ambas chuchillas en su cuello, dejándolo caer y para finalizar, volvería a empalar sus ventiladores en la cabeza del enmascarado.

La hija de Sindel saboreando la victoria cometido un error el cual fue confiarse ya que comenzó a darse aire con su abanico mientras reía, dándole la oportunidad a Julián de teletraportarse delante de ella para ejecutar su Fatal Blow, terminando el combate.

Y quédate ahí – exclamo el algo agotado, antes de ser interrumpido por la llamada de Sonya.

¡Muévanse! – ordeno la general para evacuar el palacio.

Por su parte Liu Kang estaba reteniendo a Jacqui y a Cassie, siendo esta ultima quien le estaba dando más pelea, para fortuna del shaolin, logro apartar a la afroamericana y Jade volvió aparecer para alejar a la rubia.

¡Que no escape nadie! – decreto la edeniana, el monje solo asintió dirigiéndose a las escaleras por las cuales los soldados estaban escapando.

Con sus poderes, destruiría gran parte del techo dejando caer grandes escombros a los defensores.

¡General! ¡General! – llamo su hija al escuchar los ruidos por su comunicador.

Por su parte Sonya ahora se encontraba sepultada por una gran cantidad de rocas encima de ella.

¡Sonya! – grito ahora Julián sin recibir respuesta.

¡Esta atrapada, ineptos! – aseguro el emperador del Infierno apareciendo al frente de ambos.

¿Cuánto más bajo vas a caer eh? – cuestiono molesto el enmascarado.

El supuesto "Elegido" – continuo la Cage – Da igual lo que hagamos, ya no hay remedio.

A) Cassandra Cage.

B) Julián Solo.

Intenta remover los escombros, yo me encargo de este hijo de puta – pidió la rubia a su pareja quien solo asintió.

¡FIGHT!

Cass intentaría golpearlo, pero Liu Kang leería todos sus movimientos interceptando cualquier ataque, el respondería con un fuerte golpe con su palma a la chica mandándola lejos.

El monje se lanzaría con su clásica patada, aunque la hija de Sonya lograría agacharse y propinarle un fuerte gancho rompiéndole la mandíbula (KB).

Seguido ella le daría una embestida sombra dejándolo en el suelo para seguir golpeándolo en la cara y apartarse de él.

Por su parte el shaolin se reincorporaría dando un salto en el aire y ejecutando su patada bicicleta, al caer, la rubia tomaría firmemente un objeto contundente impactándolo contra su enemigo generándole un severo daño, sin embargo, él no se quedaría atrás y la tomaría por los hombros para dirigir su cabeza a un pincho dañándola también.

Liu Kang seguiría a la ofensiva con sus nunchakus, la fémina por su parte usaría su robot flotante para mantenerse a raya.

Hasta que un momento Cassie ejecuto su movida de golpear la entrepierna de su oponente y terminarlo con su Fatal Blow.

Vete a la… mierda – dijo la ganadora.

Por su parte Julián seguía intentando levantar los restos, no obstante, era inútil.

¡Sonya! ¡Responde! – grito el, desesperado - ¡Resiste! ¡Tu querido yerno va a salvarte!

Cassie se acercó a él.

¿General me escucha? – llamo su hija intentando también mover las rocas - ¡General! ¡Mamá!

Levemente Sonya recupero el conocimiento al estar aplastada por la broza.

Aquí estoy chicos – respondió ella débilmente.

Sujétate. Los sacaremos de ahí – aseguro la comandante.

Murieron. Cass no voy a lograrlo – confeso dócilmente la señora.

Mantén la calma Sonya, nos reiremos de esto mañana – aseguro optimista el pelimarrón – No vamos a dejarte.

Váyanse a casa. Es una orden. Es su deber - decreto en agonía la Blade agarrando su detonador – El mío es terminar la misión.

¡Mamá no por favor! – suplico desesperada su hija - ¡Podemos salvarte!

Julián… perdóname por dudar de ti, eres lo mejor para mi hija…cuídala por mi – expreso la rubia mayor en el desenlace de su vida.

\- ¡Sonya no lo hagas!

Y… te amo Cass… besa a tu padre por mi – testimonio la general con lagrimas en los ojos antes de activar el cronometro de las bombas.

Cassie aun sin poder creerlo siguió intentando quitar las rocas las cuales sepultaban a su progenitora, Jacqui por su parte se dio cuenta que los explosivos ya habían sido activados.

¡Inicio la secuencia de detonación! – dijo la Briggs.

¡Anúlala Jacqui! – pidió desesperada su hija.

¡Cass, no dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano! ¡Vámonos! – complemento el enmascarado tomándola por la cintura en un intento de levantarla.

¡No me toques! – grito ella apartándolo.

Su amiga al verla en ese estado, la levanto aun forcejeando, al tenerla de frente la miro a los ojos.

¡Tenemos orden de evacuar! – recordó ella haciéndola entrar en razón.

Cassie aun no lo podía creer siendo tan joven, le toco la primera difícil batalla la cual era perder a su madre, no quería aceptarlo.

Chicas… tenemos compañía – señalo el enmascarado al ver a más demonios llegar – ¡Ignórenlos, tenemos que escapar!

Todos los presenten huyeron del palacio salvo algunos pocos los cuales fueron alcanzados por esas cosas, el pelotón se apresuro en salir del castillo matando y descuartizando a quien se le pusiera en frente, al final el sacrifico de Sonya logro cumplir el objetivo de la misión la cual era destruir la catedral generando una gran nube de polvo.

Los guerreros se dirigieron a Raiden quien seguía entreteniendo a las fuerzas del Infierno al darse cuenta de la presencia de sus aliados, uso sus poderes para escapar de aquel lúgubre Reino.

Cuando volvieron a la Tierra Cassie cayo de rodillas desconsolada al recordar lo que había pasado, era una sensación umbría para ella.

¿Cassie? – comenzó su amiga, al lado de ella.

¿Cass? – siguió su pareja al otro lado de ella.

¡No…! – dijo con más fuerza Cassie mientras de sus ojos caían lágrimas de angustia, tristeza e impotencia.

Cass… yo – la hija de Jax intentaba buscar palabras para consolar a su compañera de toda la vida, pero le fue imposible en el fondo, ella estaba igual de devastada que ella.

¡Mamá…! – dijo nuevamente la chica Cage. Ahora rápidamente imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, primero mostro recuerdos de su infancia yendo a la escuela con Sonya, luego ella alistándose para las SF. Después una imagen de sus padres siendo felices, luego ella discutiendo con su madre cuando olvido su cumpleaños, y finalmente ella felicitándola por su acenso a comandante, sin embargo, todo fue quemado de repente al darse cuenta de que su madre ahora solo formaría partes de sus recuerdos, ella era feliz y no lo sabía.

Cassie… por favor – ahora Julián quien la abrazó de rodillas junto a ella intentando no quebrarse para poder calmarla – Si vas a sufrir… aquí estamos… nunca estarás sola.

Todo esto es mi culpa – sollozaba la Cage – Si tan solo la hubiera acompañado, ella estaría viva sin ningún problema.

Cassie, nadie tiene la culpa, sin ti nuestro hogar seria polvo en estos momentos – comento el con una voz suave – Si te diste cuenta, Sonya murió con una cara de felicidad al dar su vida por los demás, seguramente porque le dio gusto tu progreso como guerrera.

Ella lo miro por unos segundos antes de lanzarse abrazarlo, dejando caer sus lágrimas en su hombro.

Tu madre murió como una guerrera – soltó Raiden sin alguna pena – Tal vez todos tengamos la misma suerte.

No ayudas Raiden – reclamo Jacqui mientras le sobaba la espalda a su amiga.

Gracias al cielo que volvieron – agradeció Johnny quien se encontraba de vuelta - ¿Cómo estuvo la misión?

El actor al darse cuenta de las lagrimas de los 3, sus peores temores se hicieron realidad, Sonya está muerta.

No lo logro – hablo Julián refiriéndose a su suegra.

El viejo se acercaría a ellos, dándole un abrazo primero a Julián para después abrazar desconsolado a su hija.

Mientras tanto en el Infierno…

Sin el poder de la catedral, estamos solos – hablo Liu Kang al ver su templo en total ruinan – Somos vulnerables.

Salvo que una leve tormenta de arena llamaría la atención de ambos retornados, de esa tierra se materializo Kronica frente a ellos.

¿Quién eres? ¿Un dios antiguo de Raiden y vienes a burlarte? – interrogo juzgante Kitana.

No, Kitana. Soy mucho más, observa – respondió la mujer que por arte de magia comenzó a reconstruir el castillo pieza por pieza dejándolo como nuevo.

¿Qué clase de poder es este? – pregunto incrédula la edeniana al ver lo que hacía Kronica.

Soy Kronica. Guardiana del tiempo – se presentó ella antes de llevar a la pareja a su sala del reloj gigante – Las arenas del tiempo guían el destino de los Reinos y sus almas. Las creé personalmente para que mantuvieran el equilibrio, pero las acciones de Raiden enturbiaron la perfección de mi trabajo.

Ustedes 2 han sentido el dolor de cerca – siguió la guardiana.

¿Qué puede hacerse? – cuestiono Liu Kang – El pasado es el pasado ¿No es así?

No tiene que ser así, quiero regresar el tiempo a su origen y reiniciar la historia – revelo finalmente ella – Pero incluso con mi poder no puedo crear una nueva era yo sola.

¿En que será diferente esta "Nueva era"? – pregunto curiosa Kitana.

En muchos aspectos, lo más importante, es que no habrá Raiden – respondió sus dudas la señora del tiempo.

La pareja se miró decidida.

¿Cómo comenzamos? – consulto el monje entusiasmado.

Continuara…


	4. Movida temporal

Por otro lado, el Mundo Exterior seguía viviendo tranquilamente ante el mandato de Kotal Kahn, ahora mismo el emperador se encontraba en su coliseo repleto de gente, por lo que se podía apreciar, unos guardias tenían inmovilizado a un ser gris de ojos brillosos el cual tenía 6 brazos, sin embargo, aquella criatura tenia mucha fuerza lo que obligo a los gendarmes a usar toda su energía para llevarlo a su gobernante el cual estaba sentado en un trono.

Escapaste de mi justicia por año. Desangraste a la gente del Mundo Exterior – decreto el soberano – Hoy tu deuda está saldada.

Mátame, Kotal y perderás ingresos – pidió el condenado.

Me confundes con Shao Kahn – dijo algo molesto el Kahn, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al rezagado – No envió bandidos sobre los pobres.

¡Shao Kahn lo aprobaba! ¡Su palabra era la ley! – recordó el culpable.

Tu señor esta muerto, al igual que su "Ley" – refuto Kotal empuñando su Macuahuitl – El Mundo Exterior no volverá a sufrir por su corrupción.

Cuando se disponía a acabar con la vida de ese sujeto, un temblor sacudió el estadio y no solo en ese lugar, volviendo con las SF, la realidad comenzaba a distorsionarse debido a los poderes de Kronica quien se encontraba manipulando la arena de su reloj gigante.

¿Qué diablos es esto? – se pregunto Julián mientras se cubría la cara por la tormenta de arena provocada por esa agitación.

Apenas el polvo comenzaba a irse, delante del grupo principal se materializaban sus yo del pasado, más especifico el de Johnny, Sonya y Jax, los presentes se miraban incrédulos de lo que veían.

¡Por los Dioses Antiguos! – exclamo Raiden mientras se desvanecía dejando caer el amuleto.

De vuelta al Mundo Exterior, el rezagado llamado Kollector aprovecharía la distracción de los guardias para lograr liberarse con éxito.

De los tornados de arena que se formaban, del primero salió Skarlet y Erron Black, del segundo emergió Baraka, del tercero surgió Julián, del cuarto Kano y del ultimo el temible Shao Kahn, probablemente sean los del pasado.

Más huracanes se formaron, de ellos salió Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao, Jade y Raiden, también del pasado.

Ahora todos los presentes se miraban confundidos de lo que estaba pasando, el mismo publico se veía de la misma manera.

¿Raiden? ¿Shao Kahn? – pregunto dudoso Kotal viendo a ambos bandos.

¿General Kotal? – intuyo el cruel emperador.

Kotal Kahn – corrigió solemne el otro.

¿Kahn? Tonto patético ¡Quieres mi trono! – exclamo molesto Shao.

Es mío, por derecho y obra. Tu moriste hace mucho – confeso a la defensiva Kotal – Y Mileena acepto su derrota.

Estábamos en el torneo de MK. Kung Lao acababa de derrotar a Shang Tsung y a Quan Chi – menciono Raiden.

Eso paso hace décadas – acepto el gobernante.

Para nosotros fue hace instantes – continuo el dios.

¿Qué estas tramando, Raiden? – cuestiono el Kahn del pasado - ¿Qué poder crea esta ilusión?

Si es una ilusión es compartida – respondió el - ¿Es posible que el pasado y el futuro estén chocando?

Kitana, Baraka, Skarlet, los antiguos campeones del Mundo Exterior – llamo el O-T – Si todos regresaron, ¿Entonces…?

¡Aquí estoy Kotal! – interrumpió Jade dando un paso al frente.

Jade – dijo el aliviado.

Por su parte, Shao Kahn aparto a la edeniana y paso al frente.

La costumbre osh-tekk es ayudar a los refugiados – expreso Kotal – Te ofrezco ayuda Shao Kahn…

¡No soy un refugiado! ¡Soy Kahn del Mundo Exterior! – refuto fastidiado Shao Kahn – Suelta mi trono ¡O empapare esas arenas con tu sangre!

Después de decir eso, ambos Kahnes empuñaros sus clásicas armas comenzando un choque de titanes, bloqueando y atacando, sin embargo, Shao Kahn tomaría la ventaja debido a su fuerza bruta, ahora tenia a Kotal enterrado con escombros de una de las estatuas que destruyo.

¿Lord Raiden? ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Liu Kang a su mentor.

No he enfrentado a Kotal, pero tiene fama de ser un hombre honorable – comento el dios.

Es verdad. Lo conozco bien – confirmo Jade.

Entonces debemos atravesar esta crisis ayudándolo – propuso Raiden.

Antes de que Shao Kahn aplastara a Kotal con su martillo, Liu Kang arremetió contra el cruel soberano con su patada bicicleta alejándolo de él, pero solo logro enojarlo aun más hasta que Raiden lo inmovilizo con su poder eléctrico.

Por otro lado, Baraka estaba masacrando a los guardias que se le acercaban.

Estúpido Osh-Tekk. Destruir tu futuro, traicionar a Shao Kahn – hablo el tarkatano a Kotal quien se estaba levantando.

Eres tú quien no tiene futuro, Baraka – refuto el otro – Los tarkatanos están muertos y abandonados.

-Imposible.

Se aliaron con Mileena contra mi y ella los abandono después – continuo el guerrero – Persiste y morirás de nuevo.

¡FIGHT!

Baraka arrojo un proyectil de sus cuchillas el cual fue devuelto por el otro gracias a sus armas, el tarkatano quedaría vulnerable por un momento, el cual fue aprovechado por Kotal ya que agarro un escudo del suelo golpeándolo en el cráneo mandándolo lejos.

El nómade furioso se levanto enterrando sus espadas en el Kahn y dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara derribándolo, el tarkatano se dirigió hacia su enemigo, pero el guerrero invoco un rayo solar el cual comenzaba a quemar a Baraka quien tuvo que hacerse para atrás siendo sorprendido ya que el soberano se había convertido en un jaguar y se le lanzo encima para posteriormente morderle el cuello y alejarse de él.

Ahora Kotal le lanzo un puñetazo hacia él, pero Baraka lo detuvo y le mordió el brazo al verlo vulnerable, siguió con enterrando su espada en la otra mano la cual también atravesaría el torso del O-T, continuo con un puño a la cara y con la otra mano empalaría su mentón, y para terminar saco una bandera enterrándola en el estomago del otro y con una patada lo alejo de él.

Baraka creyendo que ya tenia ganada la batalla salto contra Kotal quien solo le daría con sus 2 manos en la cabeza de el, para golpearlo con sus armas más pequeñas en la cabeza, continúo empalándole el torno con su espada dejándolo en el piso para después invocar un tótem de sus manos para aplicar presión en el mango de su Macuahuitl y terminando el combate lo alejo de él.

Sucio tarkatano – comento el ganador para seguir en su labor en ayudar a sus aliados.

Cuando se disponía a ir a donde estaba Jade, de un animal que estaba frente de él sangre comenzaba a surgir, aquel liquido vital lo ataco llevándoselo hacia la parte en donde retenían a las bestias en el coliseo, apenas Kotal se levanto, la sangre que lo capturo se materializo en una mujer pelirroja, esta era Skarlet.

La huérfana ahora es una asesina – comento el Kahn.

Mejor prosperar en la corte de Shao Kahn que morir en la calle – hablo la fémina dirigiéndose lentamente al otro – Puede que los O-T usen magia de sangre, Kotal, pero yo soy la maestra.

¡FIGHT!

El soberano ataco con su espada, salvo que no conto con la astucia de la otra ya que está desapareció y apareció detrás de él cortándolo con sus dagas, Kotal no la dejo ir y la agarro fuertemente del cuello para invocar una luz solar la cual quemaría a Skarlet por un momento hasta que el guerrero le dio un fuerte cabezazo.

La maga arrojaría su sangre a los pies del otro dejándolo sin defensas por un momento, de su brazo creo una hoz de sangre para golpearlo con ella mandándolo al suelo, Kotal al levantarse del suelo, la golpeo 3 veces en la cabeza dejándola tendida.

Al verse acorralada Skarlet volvió a desaparecer para manifestarse a sus espaldas, pero Kotal fue más astuto en voltearse y con un hueso que tenía al lado de el golpeo a la mujer y lo enterró en su estómago.

Antes de que se levantara, el Kahn se transformaría en su animal y se abalanzaría sobre ella acabando el combate.

El orgullo será tu caída – comento el ganador antes de que unas puertas de atrás de el se abrieran de repente.

¡Kotal! – dijo aliviada Jade corriendo para abrazar al soberano - ¡Creí que estabas muerto! ¿Qué te paso?

Shao Kahn me traiciono. Embosco mi legión. Seguí con vida por los experimentos de Shang Tsung. Solo fui libre cuando murió – aclaro el O-T a la edeniana.

Verte de nuevo hace que vivir esta pesadilla valga la pena – comento calmada la morena.

No te perderé otra vez – aseguro él.

Antes de que siguieran hablando otras puertas se abrieron, de ellas salió Julián.

¡Que alivio de que seas tú! – dijo Jade al ver a quien creía que era un aliado.

¡Bien ayuda a los habitantes de la Tierra! – pidió Kotal a la fémina – Tengo que hablar con el sobre algo.

Ella simplemente asintió y se fue.

Julián algo esta pasando entre los reinos debemos… - iba a continuar antes de que sorpresivamente el pelinegro le diera una fuerte patada en las costillas derribándolo - ¿¡Que te pasa!? ¿¡Por qué me atacas!?

No lo sé, tu dime – respondió el con una sonrisa siniestra detrás de su máscara.

Tu yo futuro es un poderoso aliado Julián, no un enemigo – intento razonar el Kahn levantándose.

¿Quién dice que soy el Julián del pasado? – refuto el un tanto malévolo – Soy el original.

No esto no puede ser – dijo entre dientes Kotal.

Ahora que Jade se ha ido, nadie te salvara el culo – aseguro el ojiazul sacando su espada.

¡No me importa quien seas! ¡Acabare contigo de una vez por todas! – declaro el guerrero sacando su Macuahuitl.

Jajaja, miren al pobre Kitty Kahn, temblando de miedo – se burló el otro – Eres solo un insecto al lado de Shao Kahn.

¡FIGHT!

Sin dejarse intimidar, Kotal arremetió contra el pelinegro el cual bloqueo su ataque con su espada, aprovechando la lentitud del Kahn, Julián le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte en el estomago logrando que el guerrero escupiera sangre seguido le dio una fuerte patada en la cara mandándolo lejos.

El enmascarado correría hacia su enemigo, pero el O-T uso su espada para enterrarla en el piso generando un temblor desestabilizando al otro, él lo aprovecharía tomándolo por el cuello para levantarlo y estrellarlo fuertemente en el suelo, no obstante, Julián usando sus habilidades de lucha con ambas piernas engancho la cabeza del hombre haciéndole una hurracarrana mandándolo lejos.

Kotal por su parte tomo un balde de comida al lado de él, arrojándola hacia el pelinegro la cual rompió con su hoja, Kotal con la velocidad de su animal golpeo el torso del rival alejándolo de él dándole tiempo para tomar un respiro.

Lo que el no se esperaba era que Julián se teletransporto delante de él, dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna, seguido lo abrazo intentando hacerle un suplex, sin embargo, la fuerza del gobernante era más y el le propino esa movida la cual se pudo ver como se rompía su columna por el impacto (KB).

Astutamente del piso, le barrio las piernas dejándolo en el suelo, con rapidez le daría un codazo en el pecho quebrándoselo (KB) a continuación comenzó a intentar ahogarlo con sus manos, pese a la insistencia de Kotal por quitárselo de encima.

¿Le tienes miedo a Shao Kahn verdad? – pregunto el forcejeando con el otro.

Un emperador pelea por su gente – refunfuño entre dientes el guerrero aun resistiéndose a sucumbir.

Si eres así con él, ¿cómo estarás cuando Onaga vuelva? – se preguntó el sonriendo bajo su mascara - ¿Te duele? ¿Da un poco de miedo? Me imagino cuando el venga a reclamar el trono que nunca perdió… dicen que era el más cruel de todos.

Kotal acorralado por esas palabras del cielo surgió un rayo de sol el cual comenzaba a curarlo y a Julián a dañarlo, al ver sentir su agarre aflojar le dio un fuerte cabezazo rompiéndole el cráneo (KB) y alejándolo de él.

Sin darle chanches se volvió un jaguar abalanzándose contra el otro dejándolo en el suelo, el ojiazul con todas sus fuerzas retenía la mandíbula del otro, la mantuvo por unos momentos, pero finalmente Kotal logro morderle el cuello, Julián gritando de dolor, busco una manera de salirse de ahí ya que el soberano no lo soltaba.

¡Ese juego se juega de a 2! – refunfuño el, quitándose la mascara y sacando los dientes de Mileena para desgarrarle una parte de su cara.

Kotal del daño tuvo que apartarse de el para poder respirar un rato, ambos se veían muy cansados por la contienda que estaban teniendo.

¿Por qué no usaste todo tu poder cuando pelease con Jin o Jacquie? – pregunto el pelinegro jadeando antes de burlarse – Oh si lo estabas haciendo, pero no sabias como defenderte.

No pensé que fueras tan fuerte – elogio él.

Pero es momento de acabar con esto – aseguro el otro adoptando una pose de lucha.

Kotal arrojaría un disco hacia el cielo llamando la atención del otro ya que le había dado a una pequeña jaula de huesos la cual Julián esquivo, sin embargo, eso era solo una distracción ya que Kotal rápidamente le haría su Fatal Blow para terminar el combate.

También el gobernante aprovecharía su victoria para subir al coliseo y reunirse con sus aliados, pese a que aún seguía debilitado, se dirigió con determinación hacia Shao Kahn.

¡Recuperare mi trono! – aseguro el cruel emperador.

El mundo exterior rechazo tus inútiles guerras – declaro el buen emperador.

¡Los imperios se expanden o desaparecen! – refuto el otro.

Después de decir eso ambos en un duelo de fuerza comenzaron a empujarse.

¡Tus conquistas solo fueron tuyas, no del mundo exterior! – reclamo el guerrero O-T.

¡FIGHT!

Kotal en un arranque de furia se abalanzo contra Shao Kahn lanzando un fuerte golpe derecho seguido de 2 izquierdos, lastimosamente estos no fueron bastante efectivos, el implacable Kahn se caracterizaba por tener una fuerte defensa, este contrataco dando una embestida envuelta con aura verde golpeando a su antiguo general.

El guerrero al reponerse lanzo un disco seguido de otro dándole en el pecho a su antiguo gobernante.

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – se burlo el otro mientras invocaba su martillo de guerra.

Shao Kahn arremetió contra Kotal quien por suerte logro evitar ese contundente ataque, aprovechando su lentitud con cual manejaba su mazo, invocando un tótem el cual le daba más fuerza lo golpeo fuertemente en el rostro y luego con su espada lo mando lejos de él.

El malvado Kahn se levanto con un poco de dolor e invoco una lanza esmeralda arrojándosela hacia su oponente, el O-T creyendo que podría evitarla esta lo atravesó en su pecho derribándolo.

Antes de que siguieran peleando un enjambre de insectos aparecería arriba de él.

D´Vorah – dijo Kotal al conocer quien era capaz de manejar esos bichos.

Los bicharracos se dirigieron a todos los presentes, para que D´Vorah apareciera.

Shao Kahn a mi – pidió ella.

El solamente le hizo caso y escapo con todos los malos en un portal de arena.

No he visto días como estos – comento el buen Kahn antes que lo llamaran.

Kotal Kahn, soy Raiden, protector de la Tierra – se presentó el dios.

Te conozco – manifestó el otro.

¿Nos conocemos en tu era? – cuestiono la deidad.

-Fuimos aliados y luego enemigos.

-Me sorprende dada nuestra mutua aversión hacia Shao Kahn.

-Todo cambio después que derrotaras a Shinnok.

¿Shinnok perdió? – interrumpió Liu Kang.

Nuestros reinos se unieron contra él, pero la victoria te fortaleció para proteger a la Tierra acabaste con los demás reinos que creías amenazas – continuo el O-T.

Imposible – dijo sin creerlo Raiden en quien se convertiría en el futuro.

Mi Raiden usa el amuleto de Shinnok como símbolo de furia – agrego el Kahn.

Tranquilo Kotal Kahn, no soy ese Raiden – afirmo el dios – Tenemos una causa común para resolver esta crisis temporal y para derrotar a Shao Kahn.

-Muy bien.

-Liu Kang, Kung Lao y yo regresaremos a la Tierra para descubrir las anomalías que han aparecido debemos entender mejor el fenómeno que enfrentamos.

-Hare que mis exploradores busquen a Shao Kahn.

Mientras esos 2 seguían hablando, el shaolin de fuego se dirigió a Kitana.

Entonces es un adiós – declaro el chino.

Solo por ahora. No puedo irme mientras Shao Kahn amenace el Mundo Exterior debe buscar justicia por lo que le hizo a mi familia y Edenia – aclaro la princesa.

Volveré por ti para ayudarte princesa – garantizo el monje inclinando su cabeza para despedirse ella por su parte le dio un cariñoso abraza.

Y los 3 se fueron.

Por otro lado, D´vorah había llevado a los demás al enjambre en el cual ella probablemente vive.

Evitas mis preguntas D´Vorah – reclamo Shao Kahn – Dirigí a tu pueblo, quemé este enjambre y aun así me ayudas.

No podemos confiar en ella excelencia, Kotal Kahn lo hizo y lo traiciono por Shinnok – revelo Kollector.

"Kotal Kahn" ¿Cómo es que estoy muerto y él tiene mi trono? – se preguntó el implacable gobernante.

Intentaste unir la Tierra con el Mundo Exterior. Los Dioses Antiguos intervinieron y Raiden te mato – respondió el naknadano – Entonces Mileena se convirtió en Kahn.

Después de que tu hija huyera, Kotal reclamo el trono – continuo la kytin.

¿¡Donde esta ella!? ¿¡Dímelo ahora!? – exigió molesto Shao Kahn.

El sujeto que esta haya atrás la salvo cuando estaba a punto de ejecutarla él debe saber – señalo la fémina a Julián.

¿¡Que le hiciste a Mileena!? – interrogo el emperador dirigiéndose al enmascarado.

¿Cómo voy a saber eso? – pregunto el otro sin inmutarse, claramente ahora Shao Kahn ya no intimidaba – No sé qué hizo mi yo del futuro. Pero que preferirías, ¿Qué esa kytin la matara o viviera?

Cuando el soberano se disponía a decir alguna palabra otra tormenta de arena emergió y de ella salió Kronica junto a 2 guerreros más detrás de ella.

D´Vorah está bajo mi protección Shao Kahn, como tu – dijo la arquitecta – Yo soy Kronica.

Las leyendas son ciertas – afirmo el otro.

-Me molesta como se desarrolló la historia.

\- ¿Rompiste el tiempo?

-Detuve el tiempo, recluto a todos los que aborrecen esta historia al unir el pasado y el presente podemos tomar aliados de distintas épocas.

\- ¿Y en que me ayudara a luchar tus batallas?

-Ofrezco un imperio mayor en la nueva era. Shao Kahn, Raiden no existirá para boicotearte.

\- ¿Puedes borrar a Raiden de la historia?

-Es una tarea inmensa que requiere gran poder y esfuerzo. Deben proteger mi reloj de arena mientras trabajo ¿Los ejércitos del Mundo Exterior lo protegerán?

-Lo harán.

De vuelta con las SF…

Juro que me voy a volver loco ¿¡Puede alguien quien sea, explicarme qué demonios está pasando?! – se pregunto el viejo Johnny al ver a su yo del pasado.

Genial 2 Johnnys, algo más con lo que podrías volverme loco – comento humorístico Julián.

¿Bien? Llevo en el futuro una hora y todavía no he visto a nadie volando ¡A nadie! – reclamo el joven Johnny.

Así que es cierto. Tomé un camino más oscuro – acepto Raiden entrando en la sala junto a la chica Cage.

Luego de que Shinnok cayera, te volviste otra persona – agrego la rubia – Rayos rojos, ropas negras. Un ajuste de actitud autoritaria.

Bien Darks Raiden – complemento el pelimarrón.

Si, ¿Qué le paso a tu yo Darks? ¿Cómo es que eres un niño y yo tengo un gemelo malvado? – cuestiono molesto el actor.

Yo me muero de ganas por ver a mi yo del pasado – confeso ansioso el ojirojo.

Como inmortal, existo fuera de las leyes del tiempo – respondió el dios – Eso podría explicar por qué me afecta de otra manera.

Por otra parte, la Sonya y Jax del pasado.

Gracias – agradeció la joven.

Extraño, ¿no? no estar al mando – comento el afroamericano.

\- ¿Eso es lo extraño?

-Eso y tener hijas de nuestra edad.

Mírala, ¿Cómo es que tengo una hija? – se pregunto la Blade viendo a Cass y luego a Johnny - ¿Con él? – ahora se dirigió a Julián quien solo le dio un saludo cómico – Ese no es el tipo que me secuestro – ahora se fijo en como el pelimarrón le agarro la mano a su pareja – No me la creo.

Al menos es real – comento Jax.

Vamos al menos piénsalo, podríamos dividir las ganancias – propuso el joven Johnny a su yo del futuro – Este verano… Johnny Cage. ¡Y Johnny Cage! ¡En: Movida temporal!

Tu papá cuando joven era en verdad un dolor de cabeza – murmuro Julián a Cass quien solo se rio.

¿Alguna idea de que hacer ahora? – pregunto la rubia a Raiden mientras que en la sala entraban Liu Kang, Kung Lao y Jacqui.

Por meses he estado recibiendo vagas premoniciones sobre el futuro – reconoció el dios – Pero ninguna predijo esto. Debo consultarlo con los Dioses Antiguos. Liu Kang Kung Lao, ayuden a las SF en mi ausencia.

Si Lord Raiden – acepto el monje de fuego.

Síganme – pidió la hija de Jax yéndose con los shaolines.

Comandante – llamo Sonya.

Si mamá. Digo ¡General! Digo… - respondió ella un tanto nerviosa.

Cálmate – le susurro el ojirojo.

Esto también es extraño para mí – acepto la soldado.

Ni te lo imaginas – agrego la otra.

\- ¿Qué?

No te preocupes, ella esta un poco agitada por la última misión que…– intento decir Julián antes de que Cassie le pisara el pie para que se callara - ¡AY!

Nada… bueno… como empiezo… esta mañana "Estábamos" en una misión y… diste tu vida para salvarla – confeso tristemente la chica Cage.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para dejar perpleja a Sonya quien cayo sentada.

Hija de puta ¿En serio? – dudo ella.

Si. Y ahora aquí estás – dijo ella mirándola – Tan joven como para ser mi hermana.

¡EY! – llamo Jacqui al ver en su computadora algo que le llamo la atención – Amigos tienen que ver esto. El satélite muestra una incursión del Infierno en la academia Wu Shi.

Pero si acabamos con esos tipos – recordó el pelimarrón rascándose la cabeza.

Tiene que ser la anomalía – aseguro la afroamericana.

Debemos ayudar a los maestros Shaolin – propuso Liu Kang a su amigo.

¿Por qué el Infierno querría destruir tu alma máter, Liu Kang? – se pregunto Jax con un café en la mano.

La gruta del Dragón. Esta bajo la academia – respondió el chino – La energía Jinsei de la Tierra brota de estos manantiales.

Eso no es bueno. Ya sabemos qué pasa cuando el Infierno se mete con la vida en la Tierra – Dijo Cassie.

No llegaran a la gruta. Esta protegida con magia – garantizo el shaolin con sombrero – Las trampas más letales. Estoy seguro de que nuestras contrapartes ya están lidiando con ellas.

Amigos… siéntense por favor – pidió amablemente Julián – Creo que tienen que saber una cosa…

Continuara…


	5. Shaolin Monks

Después de haberles dicho lo necesario que debían saber a Liu Kang y a Kung Lao pese a que no lo creyeron al principio, emprendieron su ruta hacia el templo Shaolin.

¿Muero en el Koliseo? ¿Tú, en un tejado muerto a manos de Lord Raiden? ¿Cómo es posible? – se preguntaba sorprendido el guerrero con sombrero – Nuestro futuro Liu Kang, ¡Es una locura!

Obsesionarse con él no lo cambiara – aconsejo el combatiente de fuego.

Tampoco aceptar nuestro destino como lideres del mal no muertos – negó el otro.

No lo hago. Pero no podemos cambiar un futuro que no entendemos – acepto su amigo – Lord Raiden nos guiará.

¿Podemos confiar en él? – dudo Kung Lao - ¡Parece que nos mató a ambos!

Antes de que siguieran hablando, a las afueras del templo los cadáveres en la entrada llamo su atención. Poco a poco subieron los escalones de concreto, ya adentro era más de lo mismo, una verdadera carnicería tenía al frente de ellos.

¡Y a tantos shaolin! – comento Liu Kang – Murieron defendiendo nuestra tierra sagrada. El Infierno lo pagara.

Al seguir el pasillo, más adelante los esperaban las trampas mortales que protegían el castillo, más específico las del péndulo oscilando de un lado a otro.

Quienquiera que vino sabia desarmar estas trampas – hablo el chino.

¿Y tú sabes cómo? Los monjes nunca me lo enseñaron – confeso su compañero.

Es probable que no fueras a esa clase – refuto el otro mientras analizaba que hacer – Busca el patrón. Y espera el momento…

Liu Kang sin ningún temor corrió hacia esos afilados péndulos y de un solo salto paso sin ningún inconveniente viéndose triunfante al otro lado a salvo.

Por su parte, Kung Lao no se complico la vida y uso su sombrero para sabotear las trampas dejándolo trabado en una esquina y con toda la paciencia del mundo cruzo los obstáculos recuperando su gorro.

Sencillo – comento el - ¿Y ahora qué?

Todo. Gas venenoso, lanzas, llamas… - continuo el monje de fuego.

¿Qué tal si las esquivamos? – propuso el monje con sombrero antes de que todas las ventanas fueran cerradas por fuertes barrotes metálicos – Yo no lo hice.

Yo si – dijo una voz al fondo de la sala, mientras arrojaba un arpón, revelando que era el Scorpion del pasado.

Scorpion. Claro que sobreviviste a la fusión – dijo Liu Kang.

No evitaras que Kronika restaure a mi familia y a mi clan – aseguro el espectro.

A) Liu Kang.

B) Kung Lao

Si Scorpion no nos mata, estas trampas tampoco – dijo el chino a su amigo - ¡Encuentra como desactivarlas!

-Veamos cuál fuego arde con más fuerza.

¡FIGHT!

El ninja desapareció de su posición, pero el shaolin bloqueo su ataque contratacándolo con una fuerte patada, seguido le lanzo un dragón de fuego que el espectro fácilmente detuvo, para después arrojarle su lanza atrayendo a su oponente hacia él y golpearlo en la cara, Liu Kang sin perder la ventaja arremetió contra el espectro con una fuerte patada de fuego acompañado con una pirueta en el aire mandándolo lejos.

Scorpion agarro un cuerpo al lado de él, aventándoselo al otro el cual retuvo, pero era una distracción para que el ninja le diera 2 patas en la cual la ultima impacto en el pecho del chino quebrándoselo (KB).

El guerrero no muerto, dio un salto hacia Liu Kang quien lo sorprendería con un fuerte golpe con sus nunchakus en su mentón rompiéndoselo (KB), mientras caía en el aire, el chino dio un salto y lo acabo con su patada bicicleta potenciada.

Tu fuego se agotó. Scorpion – comento el ganador antes de que su amigo se parara al lado de él.

¡No puedo detenerlas! – exclamo Kung Lao.

Mientras el shirai ryu recuperaba el aliento, una niebla verde empezaba a emerger en el aire, Scorpion para no poner su vida en riego con un dab desapareció en llamas, dejando a su suerte a los defensores de la Tierra.

Para empeorar la situación los 2 shaolines fueron encerrados en una misma jaula, poco a poco comenzaron a sucumbir ente el gas venenoso, sin embargo, quien había irrumpido en ese lugar tenia otros planes para ellos ya que los libero de su agonía.

Se detuvo – dijo aliviado Kung Lao - ¿Por qué?

De otro pasillo, salió la Jade retornada caminando junto a Scorpion.

Nuestros planes necesitan que vivan – declaro la edeniana acercándose a ellos.

Jade, ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto preocupado el chino.

Una muerte temprana. Como la tuya, por la incompetencia de Raiden – respondió la fémina.

No puedes ponernos en su contra. Sabemos sobre nuestras muertes – refuto el shaolin de fuego – Fueron culpa de nuestros errores.

Los engañaron Liu Kang – aclaro Jade – La verdad es que, Raiden los asesino.

A) Kung Lao.

B) Liu Kang.

El monje dragón se hizo aun lado para enfocarse en Scorpion, dejando a su amigo encargarse de la mujer.

Lord Raiden puede equivocarse, pero no asesina a los suyos – manifestó el guerrero con sombrero.

¿No es asesinato enviar a un guerrero mal preparado a la guerra? – cuestiono la morena – El error de Raiden te costo la vida Kung Lao.

¡FIGHT!

Jade dio un salto con su bojutso con la intención de impactarlo hacia el otro, lastimosamente el monje desapareció delante de ella y apareció detrás agarrándola y estrenándola contra el piso, el iba a darle un golpe, pero la retornada le dio una patada desde el suelo, dándole tiempo para ponerse de pie.

Sin darle tregua arremetió contra el guerrero con una fuerte patada nitro por delante y por detrás mandándolo lejos.

Kung Lao se levantó rápidamente dando un giro tornado potenciado dejando a Jade en el aire un momento el cual fue aprovechado por el monje ya que dio un salto para dar su patada descendiente potenciada por que al estar en el suelo dio una lluvia de golpes en el rosto a la mujer el cual le rompería la mandíbula (KB).

Al levantarse, la edeniana tomaría con sus manos un cadáver del lugar lanzándoselo a su oponente quien solo lo bloqueo lastima que era una trampa, Jade utilizaría su bastón para impactarlo y desaparecer y aparecer detrás de el enterrando su boomerang en la espalda haciéndole un gran tajo, seguido ella volvería a su posición para cortarle el cuello y meter su cuchilla en la cabeza de el y con una patada lo alejaría de él.

No obstante, al levantarse impacto una patada voladora para seguir dándole una lluvia de golpes en el torso para después con su sombrero cortarle la garganta, seguido lo arrojo lejos dejándolo girar como si fuera una sierra eléctrica con una patada mando a Jade para que se cortara la espalda con su sombrero, continuo quitándoselo de ella lanzándolo hacia adelante para empujar a la mujer y se tajara la cara con este mismo, mientras ella seguía sangrando Kung Lao corrió hacia ella y con una patada en su espalda terminaría el combate.

Me gusta más tu yo "Real" – confeso el ganador antes de dirigirse a ayudar a su amigo quien seguía peleando contra Scorpion quien se vio obligado a escapar una vez más.

Al no tener más inconvenientes siguieron su camino.

La Gruta del Dragón está por ahí – señalo Liu Kang al frente de ellos.

¿Y si los próximos retornados somos… nosotros? – cuestiono inseguro el guerrero con sombrero.

Los enfrentaremos Kung Lao – reconforto el chino mientras levantaba la celda que protegía la entrada hacia su destino.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los Dioses Antiguos…

Raiden había aparecido ante las deidades.

Dioses Antiguos. Vengo a buscar su consejo – pidió el dios del trueno – Los reinos están en crisis.

La crisis es grave Raiden – dijeron al unisonó ellos – Todos los seres se perderán en una destrucción temporal, incluso nosotros. Nuestro poder se debilita.

Peleare Cetrion – anuncio Raiden - ¿Pero cómo?

Debes encontrar la fortaleza de Kronica y toma el reloj de arena – declararon los Dioses – Solo así el tiempo volverá a la normalidad.

Así se hará – aseguro confiado el dios del trueno.

Di lo que piensas Raiden – pidieron las deidades.

Desde esta fusión, he aprendido cosas del futuro. Que mis campeones caerán – manifestó el – Que me convierto en un tirano. Si Kronika es derrotada. ¿Estaré ligado a este destino sombrío?

La restauración del tiempo no determinará tu destino – aclararon ellos – Tú debes darle forma.

* * *

De vuelta con los Shaolin Monks cada vez se acercaban a lo que estaban buscando, al frente de ellos vieron a un hombre musculoso, calvo, de piel oscura y con ojos celestes interactuando con el manantial de La Gruta Del Dragon.

¿Pedirte que regreses serviría de algo? – pregunto Liu Kang al desconocido.

Dijeron que vendrían – dijo el hombre.

¿Quién? – demando Kung Lao.

¿Quién crees, Kung Lao? – cuestiono una voz conocida acercándose a ellos.

Los monjes al poner su vista en dirección de donde provenía esa voz quedaron atónitos al ver nada más ni nada menos que a sus contrapartes retornadas.

Bienvenidos al futuro – presento el Liu Kang retornado – Cortesía de Raiden.

Nuestro futuro será trágico, pero no es culpa de Lord Raiden – refuto el Liu Kang bueno – La maldad de Shinnok los contamino a ambos.

Shao Kahn me rompió el cuello en la arena – confeso el Kung Lao malo – ¡El cobarde de Julián no quiso enfrentarme y le dio la oportunidad de que me matara y Raiden no hizo nada!

Habría derrotado a Shao Kahn, pero Raiden quería la gloria – manifestó molesto el retornado de fuego – Su rayo me detuvo.

No, ¡No lo creo! – se negó el Liu Kang bueno.

Raiden los traicionara – afirmo el Liu malo – Entonces lo creerán.

A) Liu Kang.

B) Kung Lao.

Vomitas las mentiras de Shinnok – dijo Liu Kang, enfocándose en su versión mala mientras que Kung Lao hacia lo mismo – Atacaste a Lord Raiden y el se defendió. Hizo lo que creyó correcto para proteger la Tierra.

¿¡Proteger!? – pregunto irónico el otro – Raiden esclaviza la Tierra. ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego como tú?

¡FIGHT!

Entre los 2 empezaron probando los movimientos del otro, al estar peleando contra ti mismo hacia que el otro predijera sus movimientos.

El Liu malo arrojo un dragón hacia el otro quien hizo lo mismo generando una pequeña explosión salvo que el Liu bueno aprovecho el humo que quedo para darla una fuerte patada de fuego en el estómago (KB).

El retornado le barrio las piernas con sus nunchakus seguido le dio 2 pisotones en las costillas, el buen shaolin se levanto maniobrando sus piernas para evitar algún ataque del otro, el no muerto salto en el aire con la intención de dar su patada bicicleta salvo que Liu Kang logro agacharse a tiempo y le dio con sus nunchakus en el mentón.

El monje salto hacia su enemigo, salvo que el otro se defendió lanzándole un dragón aéreo derribándolo y dándole la oportunidad para darle una fuerte patada de fuego acompañado por una pirueta en el aire.

Al ponerse de pie, sorprendió a su yo muerto con un golpe el cual lo dejo vulnerable para que le diera una serie de golpes con sus nunchakus, seguido invoco un dragón ígneo detrás de le el cual le dio una fuerte mordía dejándolo en llamas para que al final Liu Kang lo rematara con un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

¿Cómo fui tan idiota? – se preguntó el sin creerlo.

Por su parte, su compañero ya había terminado de pelear contra su yo malvado.

¿Soy yo o pueden estar diciendo la verdad? – consulto el guerrero con sombrero.

Preocúpate por eso luego – imploro el otro – Tenemos peores problemas.

El hombre de nombre Geras dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a ellos.

Debieron escuchar a sus contrapartes retornadas – menciono el guerrero de Kronika alzando un cinturón con esencia de La Gruta del Dragon – Con este poder. Kronika rehará la historia.

Kung Lao por su parte le arrojo su sombrero decapitándolo sin problemas.

Fue fácil – comento triunfante él.

Sin embargo, la parte cortada de Geras se deshizo en arena y para sorpresa de ambos esta se regenero por si sola.

Yo. Geras, soy un punto fijo en el tiempo – declaro el – Me hago más fuerte con cada muerte y nacimiento.

Al decirles eso, los shaolines lo atacaron logrando que soltara el cinturón.

A) Liu Kang.

B) Kung Lao.

Trae el Jinsei "Elegido" – pidió sarcástico Lao.

Eres bueno, pero no eres el gran Kung Lao – admitió el guerrero temporal.

¿Conociste a mi ancestro? – pregunto curioso el shaolin con sombrero.

-Él tuvo una oportunidad contra mí, pero tu no.

¡FIGHT!

Kung Lao se abalanzo contra Geras lanzándole un golpe derecho seguido un izquierdo con su sombrero, lastimosamente estos no hicieron mucho daño, la defensa del otro era muy corpulenta, este contrataco con un fuerte puño de arena en el pecho del otro quebrándoselo (KB) y mandándolo lejos.

El shaolin aprovecho un momento para arrojar su sombrero en zig-zag dándole en las piernas y en pecho, haciéndole algo de daño.

Kung Lao desapareció desde su posición para sorprenderlo por detrás, sin embargo, una fuerza desconocida lo devolvió a su lugar de origen dejando a Geras darle otro fuerte golpe el cual apenas fue bloqueado por él.

Al ver baja su defensa, Lao le barrio las piernas para después darle 2 pisotones en el pecho, ahora el servidor de Kronika lo retuvo con su arena dándole la oportunidad de tomarlo por el cuello y arrojándolo en el suelo.

Esta vez Kung Lao fue más rápido y lo sorprendió apareciendo detrás de el para tomarlo y estrellarlo contra el piso.

Seguido con el codo de su brazo lo impacto en la cara de otro rompiéndosela (KB).

Siguieron batallando por unos momentos hasta que Geras se sintió acorralado al tener a 2 de los mejores guerreros de la Tierra frente a él.

Los monjes Shaolin superar su reputación – alago el calvo – Respeto tu espíritu, pero se hará la voluntad de Kronika.

Antes de que se abalanzaran sobre él, Geras los detuvo como si hubiera parado el tiempo en ese momento ya que los monjes ni pestañeaban. Aprovechando la situación el les arrebato el Jinsei.

Justo después de eso, Kronika hizo su aparición, su subordinado le entrego el cinturón.

Dejarlos vivir es peligroso – advirtió el hombre señalando a los defensores.

Si mueren, sus retornados dejarán de existir – refuto la arquitecta – Y necesitamos que defiendan la fortaleza.

Luego ella se dirigió al dúo paralizado.

De nuevo, Liu Kang, escogiste el destino equivocado – comento molesta ella antes de dejarlos en libertad.

Cuando volvieron a la normalidad se dieron cuenta que estaban ellos 2 únicamente.

* * *

Ahora en la fortaleza de Kronica, ella se dirigió a Shao Kahn, Sektor y Kitana retornada.

Ahora tengo la energía para esculpir las arenas del tiempo – anuncio ella, triunfante – El ejercito no muerto del infierno protegerá la fortaleza, Shao Kahn ¿Cuándo me darás el ejército del Mundo Exterior?

Pronto. Será mío cuando Kotal muera – aseguro el monarca.

¿Y cual es tu progreso Sektor? – cuestiono al robot.

La fabrica de los ciber Lin Kuei se modifico según tus ordenes – respondió el – La producción excede las proyecciones.

* * *

En otro lugar, Raiden había regresado de su visita a los Dioses Antiguos, al aparecer encontró a los monjes entrenando entre sí.

Lord Raiden ¿Qué dijeron los Dioses Antiguos? – pregunto Liu Kang terminando de entrenar.

Debemos encontrar a Kronika. Quitarle el control de la historia – respondió el dios – Si lo logramos, el destino puede cambiar.

¿Entonces lo que escuchamos era cierto? ¿Estuviste "involucrado" en nuestra muerte? – demando molesto Kung Lao.

Si. De haber continuado la línea temporal, mis decisiones llevarían a sus muertes – admitió su superior – Pero los Dioses Antiguos me aseguraron que ese futuro no es inevitable. Es solo una de las muchas líneas temporales posibles.

Es mucho para dejarlo a la fe – se opuso el soberbio monje.

Tranquilo Kung Lao. Ahora sé lo que puede suceder – garantizo el dios – No le haré daño a ninguno. Tienen mi palabra.

Gracias Lord Raiden – asintió Liu Kang dando una reverencia junto con su amigo.

Debemos encontrar la fortaleza de Kronika y atacar – continuo Raiden – Tenemos que actuar con toda nuestra fuerza antes de perderlo todo.

Ya de vuelta con las SF.

¿Qué descubrieron sobre el efecto de Kronika en la Tierra? – pregunto Raiden a Cassie y a Julián.

Estamos rastreando lugares con grandes anomalías temporales. La imagen es borrosa – respondió la rubia.

Sea lo que sea, esta trayendo a quienquiera de otra línea temporal – complemento el pelimarrón - ¿Creen que haya traído a un yo malvado?

Nuestra hija es lista ¿Verdad? – comento feliz el Johnny viejo.

Mmm. Cage, no soy tu Sonya – dijo algo incomoda la Sonya del pasado.

Lo siento. Es fácil olvidarlo – dijo el otro.

Tenemos información que relaciona los ataques del Infierno con las anomalías temporales – continuo la chica Cage.

Es útil. Pero tenemos más preocupaciones que el infierno – recordó el dios.

Lo que temíamos, Sub-Zero nos informó de grandes pérdidas en sus Lin Kuei – confirmo Julián – Sektor ha vuelto.

¿Sektor? ¿No fue el Gran Maestro que esclavizó a los Lin Kuei? – se preguntó Raiden confundido.

Así es. Esta reactivando y mejorando la misma fábrica que usó para convertir a los Lin Kuei en máquinas asesinas – explico Cass.

Sin dudas quiere crear unos nuevos ciber Lin Kuei. Kronika debe quererlos – dijo la deidad - ¿Qué hay de Sub-Zero?

Fue a terminar con esa locura, junto a Scorpion… o mejor dicho junto a Hanzo Hasashi – respondió Julián dejando a Raiden sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre.

¿Hanzo Hasashi? – cuestiono el alzando la voz.

-El mismo…

Continuara…


	6. Contra fuego y hielo

En otro lado, en la fábrica de los ciber lin kuei, Sub-Zero observaba desde una buena altura con un telescopio el lugar, todo era tranquilo para él, hasta que percibió los pasos de alguien detrás de él.

Tu oído está fallando, Sub-Zero – admitió Scorpion quien era el que lo estaba asechando.

Reconozco tus pasos, Hanzo – concedió el otro.

¿Dónde está Sektor? – exigió Hasashi guardando su espada – No le permitiré que vuelva a amenazar a mi clan.

La antigua fabrica de los ciber lin kuei fue destruida, cayo bajo esta cantera… hasta la alteración temporal – dijo el criomancer señalando el lugar debajo de ellos – Ahora, Sektor volvió para reactivarla. Está construyendo un ejercito procesando a los lin kuei que se llevó de mi templo.

-Ya veo porque me necesitas.

Podríamos entrar por ese túnel, pero un ataque frontal sería… - indico con su dedo Kuai Lian.

-Sangriento.

Innecesariamente peligroso. Hay otra entrada menos poblada – volvió a fijar su mirada al extremo del lugar.

\- ¿Y el resto de tu plan?

\- Obtenemos ayuda del interior.

Al acerarse sigilosamente, al ciber guardia que vigilaba esa parte lo eliminaron sin problema alguno, después de ingresar en el túnel para entrar, adentro lo único que vieron fueron partes de humanos destrozadas por todos lados y otras cosas horripilantes que le helarían la sangre a cualquiera.

Sub-Zero de la impotencia que sentía al dejar que esos seres sin alma se llevaran a sus camaradas, lamento profundamente lo que veían sus ojos.

Vengaremos a tu clan – reconforto su amigo sobándole el hombro antes de esconderse al escuchar un ruido detrás de ellos.

Sin embargo, no estaban solos, desde la entrada 2 figuras aparecieron mas bien el primero era el que una vez fue Cyrax solo que ahora era uno más de ellos junto a otra persona quien resultaría ser Frost.

La fémina activo la máquina de trasformación en humano a robot.

¿Cyrax es tu contacto? – pregunto Scorpion.

Lo convirtieron contra su voluntad – respondió Kuai – Si desactivamos los inhibidores que lo controlan…

Traicionara a Sektor – adivino Hanzo.

Los ciber Lin Kuei están conectados a la misma red – informo el lin kuei – Cyrax puede apagarlos desde adentro.

¿Quién es la mujer? – volvió a preguntar el ninja ígneo.

No lo sé – admitió el crio ninja – Concéntrate en deshabilitar a Cyrax. Él es la clave.

Necesitamos más candidatos para la "Ciberizacion" – dijo el robot amarillo.

Una vez entregado, ¿Cuánto tardará en estar lista la siguiente generación? – cuestiono la lin kuei antes de ser sorpresivamente congelada por Sub-Zero.

Cyrax se disponía a atacarlo, pero Scorpion lo sorprendió atrapándolo en una fuerte llave con sus brazos detrás de sus axilas y sus manos en la nuca ejerciendo presión, no obstante, Frost no tardo en descongelarse.

¡Frost! – llamo molesto el guerrero del frio justo en el momento en que ella arrojo una ráfaga de su poder para liberar a su colega -Te di un hogar. Fui tu maestro. Y después de todo, ¿Te alias con Sektor? ¡Corrompió a los nuestros!

¡Tú nos corrompiste al hacer las paces con esta basura de Shirai ryu! – refuto enojada la mujer – Con la ayuda de Kronika, restaurare el honor de los Lin Kuei.

A) Sub-Zero.

B) Scorpion.

Mantén a Cyrax vivo. Lo necesitamos – pidió el Gran maestro a su amigo quien solo asintió – En ningún futuro eres apta para liderar a los lin kuei.

Siempre me subestimaste. Me limitabas – confeso Frost – Kronika ve mi verdadero potencial.

¡FIGHT!

La mujer arrojo una ráfaga de hielo, que simplemente fue detenida sin problemas con una mano. Seguido el aprovecho para deslizarse hacia ella derribándola, Frost desde esa posición le arrojaría su misma cabeza, sorprendiendo a su maestro quien fue golpeado fuertemente por esta.

Una vez levantada, la criomancer creo 2 cuchillas de hielo para abalanzarse contra su oponente salvo que Sub-Zero no se dejaría intimidar y formo una crio hacha.

Ambos guerreros del frio batallarían por unos momentos chocando sus armas hasta que Frost agarro una bola que estaba a su lado que al impactar en su maestro este desapareció y apareció cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

La fémina dispuesta a terminar esto, iba a empalar el pecho del hombre, sin embargo, Sub-Zero fue más rápido en patearle el brazo y al levantarse la impacto con su hacha estrellándola contra un monitor.

Furiosa de lo que pasaba, la lin kuei recayó en su arrogancia para arremeter sin precisión al ninja quien solo evadía fácilmente sus ataques.

Al llegar a otra esquina, Kuai Lian agarro un molino de metal para impactarlo en la otra que gritando de dolor se alejo de el y con una fuerte patada en su pecho rompiéndoselo (KB) termino el combate.

Te estas engañando, Frost – dijo el ganador.

Volviendo con Scorpion quien seguía manteniendo a raya a Cyrax para no causarle algún daño grave para la mala suerte de los guerreros de la Tierra, el robot amarillo llamo a más ciber lin kueis para que lo ayudaran en esto.

La mejora, Cyrax, ¿Esto es obra de Kronika? – se preguntó el maestro de hielo.

Para servirle mejor, Sub-Zero – respondía la máquina – Defendemos a Kronika mientras reescribe la historia.

¿Así que solo son títeres? – debatió Hanzo.

Actuamos para asegurar la gloria de los lin kuei en la nueva era – refuto el otro.

A) Sub-Zero.

B) Scorpion.

Yo me encargare de Cyrax – dijo Hasashi adelantándose y dejando a Kuai contra los esbirros.

Se te obligara a servir – decreto el exlin kuei

-Ya estuve ahí y nunca volveré a hacerlo.

¡FIGHT!

El robot empezó atacando, arrojándole una red para atrapar de color verde hacia el oponente que sin problemas pudo evadir saltando, ahora Scorpion se teletransporto detrás de Cyrax golpeándolo con su arpón.

Ahora la maquina amarilla dejo caer una bomba de su pecho al suelo logrando dañar al ninja momentáneamente, aprovechando la situación, Cyrax cambio su mano por un esmeril intento cortar a Scorpion quien se vio en la obligación de usar su misma espada para mantener ese disco lejos de él.

Al tenerlo por un momento vulnerable Hanzo le dio una patada ígnea en el pecho a Cyrax quebrándoselo (KB) al intentar levantarse, el guerrero le arrojo una bomba que estaba a su costado dañándolo lo suficientemente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Nadie debería ser un esclavo – admitió el victorioso.

Sub-Zero por su parte se acerco al cuerpo de su antiguo amigo, abriendo su red que estaba en la espalda para terminar con todo esto.

Rápido, antes de que lleguen más – apuro Scorpion.

Necesitare un momento para iniciar – pidió el crio guerrero mientras intentaba reprogramar a su amigo.

Sin embargo, no estaban solos otra vez, un viejo conocido para ambos hacia su presencia, de las sombras emergió quien alguna vez fue Bi han el hermano mayor de Kuai Liang, Noob Saibot había aparecido.

¿Me reconoces hermanito? – pregunto el combatiente siniestro.

¿¡Bi Han!? – exclamo Sub-Zero algo asombrado.

Si, soy yo – se presentó la sombra.

Moriste, te perdiste en un tornado de almas – recordó Hanzo al verlo también.

Las creaciones de Quan Chi no mueren tan fácil, tu deberías saber eso mejor que nadie – declaro con una profunda voz Noob – Kronika me ofrece un nuevo clan. Su sombra cubrirá los reinos.

A) Scorpion.

B) Sub-Zero.

Bi-Han es mío – dijo Sub-Zero pasando al frente de su hermano.

Siempre me imitaste. Pero eres un Gran Maestro horrible – acato la sombra.

Defiendo los principios de los Lin Kuei que compartías – se excusó el criomancer.

¡FIGHT!

Sub-Zero intentaría atacar con su hacha de hielo, sin embargo, Noob desapareció de la nada y emergió desde el suelo sujetando a su hermano con su guadaña por un momento hasta estrellarlo fuertemente en el piso.

Kuia Liang se levantaría pensativo recordando como pudo derrotarlo en el pasado, salvo que aquella vez era un robot y el combate fue completamente diferente.

Ideo una estrategia de volver a atacarlo, esperando que volviera a ocultarse en las sombras, su plan resulto y cuando Bi-Han ataco, su hermano lo sorprendió congelándole las piernas para darle una fuerte patada en el pecho rompiéndoselo (KB).

El guerrero de la oscuridad uso a Saibot para impactar las piernas del otro logrando derribarlo, seguido él se acercó dándole un golpe con su hoz, junto a su sombra acercando al Lin Kuei para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el cráneo rompiéndoselo (KB)

Kuai Lian se pondría de pie, viendo como su hermano volvía a enviar a su secuas hacia él, viéndose acorralado genero un muro de hielo bloqueando ese ataque.

Sin que el otro se diera cuenta, el gran maestro tomo una bombita al costado de él, antes de saltar la fría pared, viendo a Noob esperando su siguiente movimiento le arrojo la bomba desapareciéndolo en humo.

Mientras caía Sub-Zero lo tomo por la pierna para arrojarlo hacia la muralla y con un fuerte golpe en su pecho rompería el hielo.

No obstante, cuando se disponía a terminar la batalla, una fuerza oscura retuvo fuertemente sus piernas, lo único que pudo sentir ahora era como Saibot lo llevaba hacia su amo quien le daría con ambas piernas en la cara, seguido Noob desapareció dejando que la sombra lo arrojara al suelo de espaldas dejando a Bi-Han pisarle intensamente la cabeza rebotando en el acto y para terminar con su guadaña se la enterraría en el cuello mandándolo lejos.

Siempre fuiste débil – comento Noob paseándose a su alrededor mientras veía como su hermano se ponía levemente de pie – Llego tu hora hermanito.

Justo antes de que Bi-Han diera el golpe final, con la fuerza que le quedaba a Kuai Lian, creo 2 hachas de hielo impactándolas en ambas costillas del otro que también congelaban la sangre que emanaba, con una fuerte patada lo arrojaría lejos de él, para formar una segur cortándole la cara y arrastrándolo por un momento hasta chocarlo contra el suelo terminando la pelea.

Compartimos sangre. Pero no somos hermanos – dijo el ganador.

Por su parte Cyrax había vuelto a ser sí mismo, dándose la mala sorpresa de que había sido convertido en lo que más temía.

Arranco mi corazón. Me hizo una máquina – confeso angustiado el robot.

Tu alma está intacta, Cyrax. Créeme, hablo de la experiencia – intento animar Sub-Zero al otro.

Kuai Liang, ¿eres tú? Te has vuelto viejo – cuestiono asombrado el, ahora viendo al compañero de este - ¿Y Scorpion?

Te explicaremos luego. Por ahora, tenemos la misma meta: La destrucción de los ciber Lin Kuei – decreto el ninja amarillo.

Te necesitamos Cyrax – dijo el ninja azul.

Puedo deshabilitar su red de comunicación – informo la máquina – Eso desconectará la fabrica y a todos los ciber Lin Kuei conectados a ella.

Después de esa declaración, varios proyectiles con dirección al trio los alerto, pero Cyrax reacciono a tiempo para detenerlos con una red que el mismo aventó. Al estar despejado el causante de esos misiles se revelo, era el mismo Sektor.

Frost dijo que ustedes eran aliados. Nunca creí que fueras capaz de caer tan bajo Sub-Zero – manifestó decepcionado el robot rojo.

A) Scorpion.

B) Sub-Zero.

Yo detendré a Sektor. Ayuda a Cyrax – pidió Hanzo poniéndose delante.

El robot muy estúpido, de su muñeca uso su lanzallamas intentando quemar al mismísimo Scorpion el cual no le hizo ni cosquillas.

¿Es enserio? – pregunto el irónico, cuando Sektor termino de usar fuego – Vendiste tu clan para que Quan Chi destruyera el mío.

Debería haberte matado como lo prometió – expuso el otro – Ahora yo haré lo que el no pudo.

¡FIGHT!

Sin dar chances, Hanzo se abalanzo sobre la maquina dándole un corte en el pecho con su espada, Sektor contrataco teletransportándose detrás de él dándole un fuerte golpe, después de eso lanzo un misil lastimándolo.

Cuando el Shirai Ryu retrocedió debido al ataque, sin querer sintió el mango de un molino metálico, sin pensarlo, lo agarro blandiéndolo contra el pecho del enemigo dañándolo severamente.

Inmediatamente apareció detrás de él, dándole un fuerte golpe con su lanza y de su boca le arrojo fuego quemándolo.

Sektor intento hacer algo, pero lo único que hizo fue lanzarle otra vez fuego, el cual no le hizo nada, para no querer complicarse le dio 2 patadas en el pecho rompiéndoselo (KB) terminando el combate.

Por Harumi y Satoshi – dijo el antes de irse con sus compañeros.

Entre. Formatearé los discos del sistema y desconectaré todo – informo Cyrax – Adiós, Kuai Liang.

Esto no es el fin. Encontraré el modo de restaurarte – aseguro esperanzador Sub-Zero – Ya todo es posible. Hanzo y yo somos la prueba.

Por favor, no me regreses como una máquina – demando el robot – No puedo vivir así.

Maquina u hombre, tienes el alma de un guerrero. Mientras sea Gran Maestro, los Lin Kuei te abrirán las pruebas – aseguro el criomancer.

Hasta que nos volvamos a ver – dijo el otro estrechando su mano con su amigo y sin mas inconvenientes desactivo la fábrica.

Por su parte Sektor y Frost fueron salvados por Kronika quien se los llevo en un remolino de arena.

Escaparon. Debemos seguirlos – decreto Hasashi.

Primero hablemos con Raiden – dijo Sub-Zero.

* * *

En otro lugar en la fortaleza de Kronika, Geras, Erron Black, Julián y Kano estaban hablando de los planes de su superior…

Nuestra señora Kronika tiene todo el servicio que necesita – dijo el mercenario – Pero no puedo dar un precio sin conocer el trabajo.

Como si a un dios le faltara dinero – comento irónico el ojiazul.

El grupo siguió su camino hasta llegar a una habitación en la cual estaba Sektor tendido.

Kano lo analizo brevemente con su ojo biónico.

Hay algunos marcos dañados, los circuitos están bien. Pero parece que alguien borró el software. Repararlo no será barato – informo el black dragón.

Una vez reparado ¿puede replicarse? ¿cientos de veces? ¿miles? – pregunto Geras.

Es mucho pedir – murmuro el vaquero.

Pero todo es posible, con la ayuda adecuada – agrego Kano.

Sirve a Kronika y nada te faltara – declaro el guerrero del tiempo.

Hazlo y yo te daré a Sonya sin problemas – prometió Julián sonriéndole bajo su máscara.

Lo que él dice – dijo una voz acercándose.

Al seguir esa voz, desde el pasillo, 2 siluetas se fueron aproximando, el primero era el Kano del presente y el segundo era su hijo Drake.

El Kano del pasado se acerco a su yo mismo viéndolo por unos momentos.

No bromeabas. Es como un espejo hacia el futuro – comento el asombrado antes de poner su mirada en el acompañante - ¿Y este chico quién soy?

Soy tu hijo Draco, pero me dicen Drake – se presento así mismo estrechando su mano con su padre antes de burlarse - ¿Eras calvo?

Ejem...Aun esta el asunto del pago – interrumpió Erron.

Nos pagaran en la nueva era. Kronika se asegurará de que nuestro clan esté en la cima – afirmo el mercenario del presente – No solo en el mercado negro. Sino en cada 1.

Mientras ellos seguían hablando de sus planes, Drake se acercó a Julián quien estaba más apartado de ellos creyendo que lo conocería.

¿Julián que haces aquí' – pregunto el algo asombrado – ¿Al fin te uniste a nosotros?

Por su parte el otro lo miro confundido ya que nunca lo había visto antes.

¿Te conozco? – cuestiono el confundido.

Que no me recuerdas, soy yo Drake – se presento el, aun sin obtener resultados – Ah… debes ser el del pasado.

-Claro que no.

\- ¿Cómo qué no?

-No sé quién seas, pero si lo que dices es cierto podemos sacarle provecho a esto.

\- ¿Tú no eres de aquí?

-Te lo explicare después, ahora tenemos un objetivo en común.

-Si tú lo dices…

De vuelta con las SF, Jacqui estaba intentando hacer contacto con su papá, para su mala suerte, este no respondía las llamadas debido a la mala señal.

¿Ya hablaste con tu padre? – pregunto Johnny acercándose a ella.

La red sigue caída. Odio estar tan lejos – confeso, molesta la chica – Papá debe estar trepando las paredes.

-Ten paciencia. Lo lograras.

Se que mi padre esta vivo, pero es como ver un fantasma – manifestó algo incomoda la Briggs al ver a su progenitor del pasado.

También me pasa. Pero no son fantasmas. Son reales – complemento el actor.

\- ¿Puede esto ser más extraño?

* * *

Mientras tanto en la solitaria granja de Jax, el mayor se encontraba desesperado por poder comunicarse con su hija además la muerte de su esposa Vera solo empeoraba la situación ya que lo único que le quedaba ahora, era su retoño.

Ya al darse por vencido, se sentó en su viejo sillón intentando calmarse por un momento, las horas fueron pasando y el estado de Jax solo empeoraba, las cervezas que fue tomando lo adormecieron hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

La tranquilidad del lugar fue perturbada por Kronika quien había hecho su presencia.

Jackson Briggs – llamo ella despertando al susodicho – No temas. Vengo a ofrecerte una nueva vida… una vida mejor.

Eso es muy generoso, más viendo que no nos conocemos – declaro humorístico el viejo.

Aún no, pero sé quién eres. Sé lo mucho que has servido, sé cuánto has sufrido. Ese no era mi plan para ti – confeso la arquitecta.

\- ¿Tu plan?

Debías retirarte con honores, no es desgracia. Han pasado años. General Jackson Briggs – asevero la mujer – Más importante aún, tu hija no serviría, no soportaría tus mismas tragedias.

Tu hogar debería estar lleno de nietos – continuo Kronika persuadiendo a Jax – Ayúdame y así será.

-Acepto…

Continuara…


	7. La verdad revelada

Volviendo con Raiden quien estaba teniendo una conversación con Kotal y Jade.

Los tarkatanos ya extintos, también regresaron – informo el O-T.

Shao Kahn los buscara. El confía en ellos – complemento el dios.

Los exploradores de Kotal rastrearan a los tarkatanos hasta el enjambre perdido de kytin, el hogar de D´Vorah – aseguro la edeniana – Su mano en el escape de Shao Kahn lo hace nuestro punto de partida.

Aconséjame con lo que has visto. Debo consultar a los Dioses Antiguos – declaro Raiden mientras desaparecía en un trueno.

¿Cuándo nos vamos? – pregunto Kitana quien hacia acto de presencia.

Tu deber esta en otro lado princesa – respondió el monarca – Tienes que alistar a la reina Sheeva. Su apoyo es crucial Kronika y Shao Kahn.

-Seguro podrás.

La reina no confía en mí. Ni los shokan desde mi batalla contra Goro – confeso lamentable Kotal.

Sheeva siempre respeto tu opinión más que la de los demás – reconforto su amiga – Cuando sepa que apoyas a Kotal se nos unirá.

…Si ese es mi deber, así lo haré – afirmo la mujer azul.

Gracias princesa – agradeció el hombre mientras empezaba a irse.

¿Eres mi amiga o su consorte? – cuestiono molesta Kitana a Jade.

Fue mi idea, Kitana. Es lo mejor para ti – acepto la otra – Triunfa con Sheeva y Kotal te jurará lealtad. No hay lazo más sagrado que un O-T como él.

* * *

Después de esa conversación, Kotal y Jade emprendieron un viaje a caballo hacia el perdido enjambre kytin.

Mi vida cambio como Kahn del Mundo Exterior. Por fortuna tú no – revelo el emperador.

Tu tampoco has cambiado. Sigues siendo el noble guerrero que conocí en la corte de Shao Kahn – acepto la ojiverde – Y ahora eres Kahn. Me sorprende que ninguna mujer reclamara tu cama… o no me digas que te volviste…

No, no, no, nada de eso Jade – negó el rotundamente – Ninguna era digna.

Apropósito, no me dijiste la conversación que tuviste con Julián – recordó la morena - ¿Qué paso con él?

El… intento matarme – revelo Kahn entre dientes.

¿Qué? ¿Julián intento matarte? – cuestiono incrédula Jade –No te creo. Él no es así. Él nunca fue malo…

No se que planes tiene, pero no podemos fiarnos de el – dijo cabizbajo Kotal.

Los pensamientos de la ojiverde se inundaron de preguntas de él porque Julián había atacado a Kotal en ese entonces, dispuesta seguir indagando, le pregunto sobre su apariencia.

El que vimos lucia diferente...Cuando lo conocí, tenia el cabello marrón y los ojos rojos, pero nunca lo había visto con esa mascara – confeso la edeniana.

El puede cambiarlos de color cuando él quiera, es el. No es el del pasado… es el de ahora, se alió con Kronika y busca que Shao Kahn recupere el trono – afirmo Kotal – No podemos confiar en él, debí habérselo dicho a Raiden para que tomara medidas drásticas.

No te preocupes Kotal, llegaremos al fondo de esto, podremos con Kronika, solo hay que informarlo después de esto – declaro Jade sonriéndole.

Ya cuando habían llegado a su destino.

Hay rastros frescos que llevan al enjambre. Si Shao Kahn está ahí, no será fácil encontrarlo – comento la edeniana – Los túneles son infinitos.

Incéndienlos – ordeno el hombre – Si está oculto, lo haremos salir.

Pero de repente, un estruendo proveniente del suelo hizo que varios insectos gigantes hostiles aparecieran, uno de ellos se llevó a Jade hacia lo profundo del abismo.

Cuando la criatura arribo al nido con Jade en sus fauces, la Jade retornada se presentó.

¡Sujétenla! – solicito la malvada blandiendo su bastón el cual solo logro darle al bicho dándole la oportunidad a la edeniana de escapar.

No, por los Dioses ¿¡En esto me convertí!? – se preguntó sorprendida la ojiverde al ver a su versión muerta.

Culpa a tu lealtad por tus aliados. Te llevó directo a la tumba – respondió seria la otra mujer.

Que así sea. No los cambiaria por nada del mundo – refuto la Jade buena.

-Es patético que hayas escogido la servidumbre.

-Todos peleamos juntos contra Shao Kahn. ¡Su opresión debe terminar!

¡FIGHT!

Jade® dio un salto hacia su contrincante mientras alargaba su bastón tratando de impactarlo en la otra que para defenderse hizo lo mismo con su bojutsu, los impactos de ambos generaban chispas esmeraldas en una secuencia veloz.

Todo siguió por un momento hasta que la guerrera infernal impacto su patada nitro hacia la edeniana quien chocaría contra la viscosa pared del sitio, la retornada corrió hacia su enemiga que para defenderse aplasto con su pie unos huevos que estaban en el piso cegándola por un momento, solo para ser recibido con su misma patada potenciada.

Cuando la otra se puso de pie, vio que su contraparte le había arrojado su boomerang, para ella no hubo problema ya que se había envuelto en una capa morada haciendo que el proyectil solo la atravesara.

La vengadora arremetería contra la otra usando sus garras metálicas de su mano y con su bastón la enviaba otra vez lejos.

Sin embargo, mientras estaba en el suelo, la ojiverde le barrería las piernas para posteriormente impactar su bastón en el estómago de la otra.

Antes de que siguieran batallando, un grito inentendible de Kotal llamo su atención, Jade dejo en el suelo a su versión mala y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el O-T quien se encontraba con D´Vorah.

Sangraras por tu traición, D´Vorah – decreto el soberano a su antigua asesora.

Está busca la supervivencia del enjambre – dijo la mujer insecto mientras intentaba atacar a Kotal con sus apéndices.

Y al final lo consiguió, ahora tenia a merced al O-T que, a diferencia de Mileena en el pasado, nadie intervendría en favor de él, por ahora, de la boca de la Kytin salieron sus insectos los cuales intentarían devorarle la cara.

Pero para su suerte, el boomerang de Jade había llegado justo para salvarlo.

-Vete D´Vorah, Kotal no será tu cena hoy.

¡FIGHT!

La ojiverde saco su bojutsu intentando golpear a su adversaria que solo esquivaba y bloqueaba sin mucha dificultad, harta de esto, con sus aguijones alejo a Jade por un momento.

Luego de levantarse, la fémina arrojo su boomerang hacia D´Vorah quien solo se hizo a un lado esquivándolo sin saber que ese solo era un señuelo ya que el verdadero surgió desde arriba de ella haciéndole un tajo en el pecho.

Sacándole provecho esto, Jade le dio una seria de patadas a su contrincante las cuales terminaron con su patada nitro.

Al caer la Kytin, visualizo de como la morena se estaba acercando a ella, aprovechando que al lado tenia una gran larva la agarro con su mano y se la arrojo en la cara a la otra.

Jade quedo aturdida por un momento mientras se quitaba el bicho de su rostro, solo para ser sorprendida con un fuerte choque por parte de la otra quien chocaría fuertemente contra la pared.

D´Vorah dispuesta a terminar la pelea se elevo en el aire, apunto de impactar sus apéndices en la mujer quien lograría rodar en el suelo haciendo que la kytin chocara su cabeza contra unos huevos del enjambre dejándola desconcertada por un momento.

Jade no desaprovecho esto y dio un gran salto para darle con su bastón fuertemente en la cabeza y con sus garras metálicas cortándole el rostro termino el combate.

¿Quieres sobrevivir? – pregunto ella mientras la amenazaba con su bojutsu a la mujer insecto – Dinos donde encontrar a Shao Kahn.

Al no tener otra opción, D´Vorah les conto todo sobre el paradero del implacable monarca. Ahora los buenos habían salido del enjambre y estaban viendo el campamento tarkatano el cual se oculta Shao Kahn.

Fantasmas de mi pasado. D´Vorah dijo la verdad – comento Kotal viendo la aldea – Son demasiados.

Dame algunos de tus mejores solados – pidió amablemente la morena – Entraremos al campamento y buscaremos a Shao Kahn.

Lo que propones es peligroso – se opuso el buen Kahn.

-Lo sé.

Sin ningún sentido, Jade junto a un pelotón de O-T entro en el pequeño lugar de día, eludiendo a los tarkatanos que rondaban por ahí, siguieron por unos momentos hasta que sin querer se toparon con una mujer tarkatana quien les hablo en su mismo idioma, por la expresión que tenia en su rostro parecía estar asustada.

Todo está bien. No te haremos daño – intento calmar Jade a la mujer, pero esta última no se inmutaba – Buscamos a Shao Kahn.

Para su mala suerte, la nomade choco contra unos palos los cuales alertaron al lugar.

¡Corran! – grito Jade al ser descubiertos.

La bella mujer corrió por el lugar intentando despistar a sus perseguidores, la persecución los llevo por el matadero de la aldea, Jade siguió huyendo usando las cadenas que colgaban sobre la higuera debajo de ella como lianas para seguir alejándose.

Cuando volvió a terreno firme, se vio rodeada por más tarkatanos y a Kollector quien se reía de ella.

Todos estos años y aún explotas a los demás para sobrevivir – comento la mujer.

Hace tiempo que sobresalí, Jade – afirmo el de 6 brazos mientras Kotal llegaba al campamento encargándose de unos tarkatanos – Antes de que Shao Kahn me criara, el Mundo Exterior odiaba a los naknadanos. Ahora nos temen. ¡Dime que eso no es progreso!

¡FIGHT!

Kollector desapareció delante de ella y apareció detrás de ella golpeándola con su farol. Jade se repuso arañándolo con sus garras de acero logrando que el otro retrocediera.

El naknadano le arrojaría un proyectil, obligando a Jade a envolverse en un aura morada volviéndose intangible para los disparos, seguido Kollector la atrajo hacia el con su lucero para hacerle un corte con una de las cuchillas que sostenía.

Sin retroceder, Jade le dio una fuerte patada nitro derribándolo lejos de ella, ahora la morena correría hacia el otro quien para defenderse agarro a un tarkatano arrojándoselo a su oponente logrando abatirla.

Desde el suelo Jade le lanzaría su boomerang potenciado al otro dañándolo, sin embargo, Kollector con un destello de sus armas golpearía el estomago con su bola con cadena y con su farol impactaría el costado de la cabeza de la bella edeniana.

Seguido al tenerla de espalda, con un cuchillo en cada mano apuñalaría una y otra vez a la mujer rápidamente y para terminar pincho la testa de Jade y con otra navaja corto su cuello.

Cayendo al suelo adolorida, Kollector la tomo por el cuello dispuesto a terminarla, no obstante, la fémina con una fuerte patada en la entrepierna de su enemigo, le dio la oportunidad para que ella con su bojutsu golpeara al naknadano dejándolo aturdido para que ella se teletransportara a su espalda apuñalándolo con su boomerang, seguido volvió a su lugar para cortarle la garganta y pincharle en la cabeza y para terminar lo derribo con su patada nitro.

Temer y respetar no es lo mismo – comentó la ganadora.

Al terminar la contienda, Kotal tenia a los tarkatanos presentes esposados mientras él se paseaba de un lado a otro pensando que hacer con ellos.

Una fila. Ejecútenlos – decreto en voz alta el Kahn.

Las acciones del emperador no fueron tomadas muy bien por Jade, ya que seguía dudando si lo que estaba haciendo el era lo correcto, se supone que ellos quieren que el gobierno de Shao Kahn no vuelva a existir y lo que estaba haciendo el soberano era lo mismo que el haría con sus desertores.

¡Alto! ¡Esto es muy cruel! – detuvo Jade a Kotal antes de que el diera la orden – Muchos no nos enfrentaron, ¡Hay niños! ¡Basta de sangre!

Olvidaste que, en mi tiempo ellos se unieron a Mileena – recordó el hombre molesto– Julián ya me detuvo con ella en el pasado, tu no hagas lo mismo.

Si el verdadero Julián salvo a Mileena, debió ser por una buena razón – refuto la mujer – Una razón de la cual no aprendiste que un verdadero Kahn les daría la mano, no la espada.

¡FIGHT!

Pese a que los 2 no querían pelear, los desacuerdos entre ambos los obligo a hacerlo, Kotal desenfundo su gran arma tratando de cortar a Jade que gracias a su velocidad evadió cada estocada, con una gran agilidad golpeo el rostro del emperador con su bojutso quebrándolo (KB)

El monarca desde el suelo, se trasformo en un jaguar abalanzándose sobre la mujer que poco y nada pudo hacer dejando que el animal le mordiera el cuello.

Jade para quitárselo de encima uso sus uñas de hacer para picarle los ojos al animal quien se vio obligado a quitarse de encima, seguido ella con una serie de patadas lo mando lejos.

Kotal ahora le arrojaría un disco solar el cual no fue problemas para Jade ya que se envolvió en su aura morada, seguido ella dio un gran salto para golpear la entrepierna del otro, sin embargo, el Kahn la tomaría por el cuello mientras con un rayo solar comenzaba a quemarla por un momento antes de estrellarla en el suelo.

Jade desde esta posesión, con sus piernas tomo el cuello de su compañero quien intentaba quitársela de encima, solo para que ella le hiciera una hurracarrana en el suelo.

No debiste detenerme – hablo Kotal antes de que Jade lo callara con su bota en la cara.

Tu corazón se endureció Kotal – comento ella antes de ser interrumpida por el mismo Shao Kahn quien hacia acto de presencia.

El cruel monarca la miro por unos momentos antes de enfocarse en su antiguo general.

* * *

De vuelta con Raiden quien de nuevo estaba con el lugar de los Dioses Antiguos, sin embargo, al llegar lo único que veía a su alrededor eran escombros sin duda, las acciones de Kronika los afecto y mucho.

Es muy tarde – hablo el dios.

Cúlpate por la muerte de los Dioses Antiguos, Raiden – dijo una voz de mujer.

La femina que se acercaba a él, era bella con una apariencia bastante peculiar: su piel era de un tono violáceo, sus cabellos eran de color entre amarillo y verde, ojos verdes con pupilas que parecían galaxias.

Su ropa parecía estar hecha de plantas, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por un calzado hecho con piedras del mismo color, esta era la misma Cetrion.

Tus acciones alteraron el equilibrio dorado de Kronika entre la luz y oscuridad. La decapitación de Shinnok fue el limite – continuo la diosa.

Eres un ejemplo de virtud ¡Debiste desear ver el mal derrotado! – reclamo Raiden.

Obedezco a la voluntad de mi madre – contradijo ella solamente.

Kronika te engendro – manifestó sorprendido el dios del trueno

Igual que a mi hermano Shinnok. La oscuridad de mi luz – continúo diciendo Cetrion acercándose a Raiden y apoyando una mano en el hombro del otro – La naturaleza exige equilibrio. El equilibrio es la perfección. Te saliste de tu tarea, hiciste que el equilibrio fuera imposible. Por eso la nueva era no tiene lugar para ti.

Tu no tendrás éxito – afirmo alzando la voz Raiden.

Kotal Kahn fue capturado, Raiden. El poder combinado del Infierno y el Mundo Exterior repelerá a tus fuerzas, mientras mi madre termina su tarea – agrego la diosa intentando bajar el estado anímico de Raiden.

No subestimes a los guerreros de la Tierra – declaro enojado el dios ante aquellas palabras.

Tenias razón en estimar a estos mortales. Eran buenas almas – alago Cetrion mientras se iba.

* * *

Volviendo con las SF, Jax y Jacquie se encontraban practicando tiro al blanco en una galería de tiro, salvo que los disparos eran de su propia energía.

Rayos. Estos brazos son una mejora – comento feliz el comandante – Cuando vea a Ermac, me las va a pagar.

Ya me aseguré de eso – dijo su hija.

Me imagino que mi "futuro yo" está por ahí pateando traseros – ideo felizmente Jax.

Cassie te contó que ese "futuro tu" era un retornado ¿no? – cuestiono algo incomoda la Briggs.

Sonó horrible. No me imagino siendo la marioneta de Shinnok – respondió el – Pero dice que regresé.

La experiencia destrozó a papá. Pero luego… eh… tú… mamá te trajo de regreso – conto de brazos cruzados su hija.

¿El amor de una buena mujer? Me gusta cómo suena eso – comento a gusto Jax.

Era todo para papá. Murió el año pasado – revelo tristemente ella – Desde entonces, papá se quedo en la granja. Se siente a salvo ahí.

Continuara…


	8. Guerra en el frente interno

De vuelta en el cuartel principal.

Así accedes a los informes entrantes. Desliza aquí para compararlos con reportes antiguos – indico Cassie a la joven Sonya quienes estaban viendo la pantalla del PC – El programa puede identificar los deltas.

Estamos progresando – hablo la Blade sonriéndole a la chica quien también le devolvió la misma expresión mientras la dejaba para que ella sola continuara.

¿Entonces me caso con la princesa teniente? – pregunto el joven Johnny a su yo mayor – Siempre me gustaron las rubias. Desde Suzie…

Donardo. Primer año – adivino el otro – Créeme, no te perdiste de mucho.

¿Y tengo una hija? ¿Y ella esta comprometida con el tipo con pelo de cepillo? – cuestiono algo disgustado el actor del pasado - ¡El futuro es raro!

Así es…Además, ¿Esa mujer de ahí? Ella tiene todo – señalo feliz el viejo Cage.

Ah la veo hermano – acepto el compañero – Como tu yo pasado, yo voy y le parto la cara a Julián por andarse tirando a tu hija.

Aquellas palabras no fueron muy bien recibidas, todos los presentes echaron un vistazo al dúo dinámico y por su puesto el pelimarrón les dio una mirada fulminante a ambos.

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Dije algo malo!? – exclamo el Cage del pasado antes que su yo más grande lo tomara de una oreja para llevárselo hacia otro lado donde pudieran hablar.

¿Cómo acabe con ese tipo? – se cuestiono Sonya aun sin creer que Johnny será su futuro esposo.

No puedo creer que dijera eso – comento Cassie incomoda.

Ya vuelvo – dijo Julián yendo a donde fueron sus suegros.

¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto la Cage a su pareja.

A asegurarme de que no se maten – respondió el, sin alterar su camino.

Después de que el ojirojo abandonara la sala, Cassie se acercó a la soldado.

Mira, papá no es el Johnny que conoces. Él maduro – afirmo la Cage – Me gusta pensar que tú lo conseguiste. De niña los admiraba a ambos.

¿Y… tu novio? – indago la mujer curiosa.

Esa es otra historia, el me hace muy feliz – contesto Cass risueña.

Mi padre, tu abuelo, era mi héroe. Me llamaba "Soldado pum'kin" – revelo la Blade dichosa.

Así es como me llamabas tú – afirmo la otra antes de volver a su deber – Debemos volver al trabajo.

Sonya volvió a poner su vista en la computadora, no sin antes sentir curiosidad por conocer a yo futura, primero echo un vistazo hacia los soldados los cuales estaban de espaldas mientras hablaban entre sí.

* * *

De vuelta con los Johnnys…

Estírate eso, antiguo yo. Soy una estrella – declaro el viejo Cage al otro deteniéndolo con su brazo ya que este se estaba yendo del lugar – Esta es una operación militar, no un set de filmación.

Solo soy el mejor luchador aquí, pero tu hija me hizo sentar en la mesa de los niños – reclamo el actor del pasado.

Nuestra hija es oficial al mando. Un poco de humillación para ganarte su respeto – contradijo el otro dándole un leve golpe con su mano – Y Julián esta con ella, te guste o no.

Papá siempre decía: "El hambriento come, el humilde sirve" – comento el joven hombre.

Siempre fue un idiota. Hollywood lo hizo incluso más grande – refuto el viejo quitándole las gafas a su yo de antes y las pisaba en frente de él.

¿Con que esas tenemos eh? – musito el Cage del pasado sacando otros lentes mientras adoptaba su pose de pelea – Éntrale.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponían a pelear, el enmascarado los detuvo a ambos con sus manos mientras hacía que los 2 chocaran sus cráneos.

¡Ay ay ayay! – se quejaron los otros.

Tu, deja de ser maricon – señalo con su dedo a su suegro – Y tú, te tenemos aquí para que nos ayudes con una amenaza mayor, no para que te vengas a patear tú mismo las bolas – dijo ahora, dirigiéndose al joven Cage.

¡Ok! – dijeron ambos.

¡Tuviste suerte yo futuro, de no ser por él, te hubiera pateado el trasero! – aseguro el joven.

Si, si lo que digas – dijo el otro rodando los ojos.

De vuelta en el cuartel.

* * *

Sonya siguió investigando acerca de su futuro que para su sorpresa fue muy diferente a lo que le habían dicho anteriormente, molesta con lo que vio, se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia su futura hija.

Me dejaste atrás – exclamo la soldado.

¿Perdón? – cuestiono confundida Cass.

Mi última misión – aclaro la Blade.

¿Cómo…? – iba a preguntar, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba en el PC de su madre, no pudo preguntar nada – Mierda. No. no lo voy a hacer. No ahora. No contigo.

Maldición, Cassie. ¿Me abandonaron? – pregunto sorprendida la rubia mayor - ¿No les caía bien o qué?

¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – negó rotundamente la Cage - ¡Fue para salvar la compañía! Esa fue la orden.

¿¡Quién diablos te dio esa orden!? – interpelo enojada Sonya - ¿Fue tu novio para no tener suegra?

¡NO! ¡Fuiste tú! – revelo Cass en un tono alto – Lee el informe completo y me hablas.

Mientras las 2 rubias seguían discutiendo, el ruido de la alarma del lugar las interrumpio.

¡Estamos en emergencia! – clamo Cassie a su pelotón para que empezaran a movilizarse.

Por otro lado, el trio de hombres, acato las ordenes de la comandante.

¿Tengo una pregunta? ¿Cómo acabaste con Cassie? – pregunto la estrella del ayer.

… si te digo lo que pasa… ya no va a pasar – contesto Julián ya harto de las tontas preguntas de Johnny – Sigue al viejo

Así es, síganme – ordeno el Johnny del presente empuñando un fusil junto con su yo salvo el pelimarrón quien tenía su uzi en su mano derecha y su espada en la izquierda.

No obstante, una explosión al costado de ellos, los derribo a los 3 que en cuanto levantaron la vista con dirección en donde había estallado la bomba, vieron a un grupo de black dragons dirigidos por el mismo Erron Black.

Además, los mercenarios habían arribado en una nave repleta de cyber lin kueis mejorados, ahora mismo junto con los 2 Kanos, Sektor y Drake, estaban a las afueras de la sala principal de las SF.

Dentro de esta misma, los soldados armaban barricadas con los artefactos de la habitación, todos tomaron sus posiciones esperando que los matones irrumpieran en el cuartel.

De vuelta con el trio de J quienes disparaban contra los malhechores.

¡Por aquí! – dijo Julián llevándoselos hacia otra parte.

Para su mala suerte, una bala roso la mejilla del joven Johnny la cual tuvo consecuencias temporales, ya que a su yo futuro se le formo una cicatriz en ese mismo lugar.

¡Oh genial! – comento el pelimarrón que a su vez se ponían a cubiertos.

Nos dispararon a la cara, Johnny. Nos dispararon. A la cara – chillo el Cage del ayer sacando un espejo para verse la herida.

Deja de llorar – refunfuño el ojirojo quitándole la lámina – A mi señal.

Julián paso al frente mientras con su espada comenzaba a repeler cada bala que intentaba dañarlo, por su parte el Johnny joven no quería que el enmascarado se luciera, así que tomo un escudo antidisturbios para disparar con mejor eficacia.

Nos va a terminar matando – comento el viejo, saliendo de su lugar y abriendo fuego.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de los mercenarios, Julián se dirigió hacia el vaquero dejando a los Johnnys encargarse de los otros.

Hola Woody – saludo cómico él.

Hola hippie – congratulo el otro de la misma manera.

¿Erron Black y el Black Dragon? ¡El nombre combina muy bien! – alago el pelimarrón – Si buscas la recompensa por mi cabeza, ya expiro. Piérdete.

Si estoy aquí es por algo, fuera de mi camino – dijo el otro solamente.

¡FIGHT!

Ambos guerreros se quedaron esperando el movimiento del otro por unos momentos mientras caminaban circularmente en dirección contraria de su oponente, hasta que…

¡Desenfunda! – dijo de repente el vaquero, sacando su pistola y abriendo fuego contra el enmascarado quien apenas pudo reaccionar ante esa ofensiva.

Julián respondió, dándole un empuje con su hombro y seguido con una cortada de su espada mandándolo lejos, no obstante, Erron de la nada paso por debajo de los pies del otro dejándolo caer, siguiendo su ataque el mercenario lanzo una bola de ácido al pelimarrón quien tuvo que rodar rápidamente para soslayar ese objeto.

¡Ay! Esa cosa verde estuvo a punto de derretirme – comento aliviado Julián poniéndose de pie.

Skarlet me hablo de ti – soltó el pistolero.

¿Ah sí? ¿Te hablo de cómo nos conocimos? – inquirió el ojirojo.

Algo parecido, me dijo que no eres más que un don nadie a costa de otros – contesto Black.

Pues déjame decirte que… ¡Desenfunda! – distrajo el pelimarrón sacando su uzi dándole un rafagazo de balas al vaquero quien poco y nada pudo hacer.

Erron al recuperarse de ese ataque vio que Julián había dado un salto hacia él, dio una leve risa mientras prendía una dinamita.

¡Esto es para ti! – dijo el, entregándole el explosivo quien torpemente la agarro como si de una papa caliente se tratase, pero al final la explosión lograría dañarlo.

Aprovechando el humo que dejo su detonación, Erron con ambos revolvers dispararía una y otra vez, sin embargo, no le atino a nada.

¡Aquí estoy! – exclamo Julián apareciendo desde arriba de él, para darle 3 golpes con la funda de su espada, acompañado de 2 cortes en el pecho los cuales lograrían sacar liquido vital de este, seguido de una serie de estocadas en el pecho y para terminar con su típica patada a la mandíbula terminando la lucha – Le diré personalmente a Skarlet en lo que soy ahora.

Tras terminar la contienda, Julián se reagrupo con los Johnnys y con Jax y Jacquie para volver a donde estaban su equipo, para desgracia de ellos, al entrar solo vieron cadáveres alrededor de la habitación.

¡No, Cass! – exclamo preocupado Julián corriendo hacia la rubia quien parecía ser la única sobreviviente - ¡Despierta!

Ella levemente recupero el conocimiento.

¡Ah vuelto! – murmuro ella.

¿Qué… Quién ha vuelto? – pregunto alarmado su papá.

Drake… ha vuelto – confeso ella.

Ese maldito – maldijo el ojirojo - ¿Él te hizo esto?

El… no… eso importa – pidió ella – Se llevaron a Sonya.

La encontrare – aseguro el viejo Cage, ahora poniendo su vista en la Briggs - ¿Sabemos hacia dónde fueron?

Ah la pista B – dijo la chica viendo su PC.

En ello, Julián mantenla a salvo – decreto la estrella antes de salir corriendo hacia los matones.

Por su parte, los nuevos ciber lin kuei tenían agarrada Sonya quien no podía hacer nada por zafarse.

Llévenla – ordeno Sektor solo para pocos segundos después, ser interrumpido por una fuerte explosión, de esta misma salió Johnny conduciendo un tanque de guerra arrollando a todo quien estuviera en su camino.

El ninja corrupto disparo un misil que poco daño le hizo al vehículo, al verse superado, se teletransporto lejos de él, apareciendo en el borde del acantilado con una nave de apoyo la cual con sus poderosos misiles dejaría contra las cuerdas a Johnny quien tuvo que salir del tanque no sin antes dejar una carga de explosivos dentro de él.

¡Eso se juega de a 2! – clamo el, detonando la bomba logrando destruir el avión, por su parte Sektor volvería al campo de batalla.

Envíen otro vehículo de extracción – pidió el robot a sus esbirros que aun retenían a Sonya.

No estarás lo suficiente para que tus amigos lo logren, cabeza de lata – dijo Johnny acercándose.

Johnny Cage. Cyrax te derrotó cuando eras más joven y fuerte. Soy su superior… y también el tuyo – se burló la máquina del otro.

Te olvidas de cuando derrote a Shinnok, con… algo de ayudita. ¡Oh, espera! Estabas muerto cuando eso pasó – chungueo el actor.

¡FIGHT!

Sektor de la nada, despareció en el suelo, solo para ser sorprendido con una patada en forma de chilena por parte de Johnny mandándolo a volar.

El robot, mientras caía lanzo un misil a Cage que solo tuvo que hacerse a un lado para esquivarlo, sin embargo, ese ataque solo sería una distracción ya que volvería usar su ataque de teletransporte apareciendo por detrás de Johnny golpeándolo.

El actor al levantarse, agarro a Sektor dejándolo sentado contra un vehículo de guerra para darle un fuerte pisotón en la mandíbula quebrándosela (KB)

La máquina contratacaría lanzando una llamarada de fuego desde su muñeca logrando que Johnny retrocediera, no obstante, apenas las llamas se fueron, la estrella le propino una fuerte patada sombra dañándolo severamente como para terminar la pelea.

Regresa a los 90 – comento el ganador, ahora fijándose en los cyborgs que aun tenían a Sonya - ¿Quién sigue?

Yo sigo Hollywood – respondió una voz detrás de el quien resultaría ser el Kano del pasado mientras lo apuntaba con un fusil.

Johnny rápidamente y en cámara lenta uso su clásica movida del "Rompe nueces" que además lograría desarmar al homicida, Kano por su parte se agarraría con dolor su entrepierna.

Mierda. Como si no bastara con mi antiguo yo… - comento el viejo.

Esto se pone cada vez peor. Sonya y tu pequeña hija – reclamo el mercenario – Van a morir. Justo frente a ti.

¡FIGHT!

Con esas declaraciones, el criminal corrió hacia Johnny blandiendo su cuchillo con suma habilidad, el actor esquivo cada intento de apuñalada, pero Kano sonrió con malicia y se desvió en el ultimo momento posible, lanzo una finta hacia Cage para tomarlo con la guardia baja, su navaja se dirigió al pecho del viejo logrando hacerle un leve corte que gracias a que retrocedió no paso a mayores.

Kano volvió a la ofensiva, buscando un golpe en el pecho del otro, salvo que esta vez Johnny le daría una fuerte patada en forma de chilena 2 veces en el aire.

El asesino desde el suelo agarro una cabeza de hueso de algún animal aventándosela a su enemigo quien no pudo evadirla, seguido Kano arremetió contra el con su movida de bola de cañón enviándolo al suelo.

Desde esa posición, Johnny ejecuto su movida de golpe en la entrepierna acompañado de una patada en la cara, rompiéndole el cráneo (KB)

Kano volvería a ejecutar su bala de cañón solo para ser eludida por el actor, aunque creyendo que se salvó del ataque, el black dragón lo tomo por los hombros, restregando su rostro contra un cactus que estaba al lado de el para después mandarlo lejos de él.

Johnny al levantarse arrojaría una bola verde y Kano un cuchillo destruyendo el ataque del otro, solo para ser sorprendido por la estrella con un fuerte golpe dejándolo vulnerable para que con una serie de patadas lograr tirarlo al suelo, Cage aun de pie, sacaría un premio Oscar dándole un golpe con este destapándolo y con la parte filosa le diera una estocada en el pecho, terminando la pelea.

Nadie amenaza a mi familia – declaro molesto Cage, pisándole la cabeza al psicópata antes de recibir una bala en esta misma enviándolo al piso.

Aquel que lo lastimo resultaría ser el Kano del presente quien tenia como rehén a su yo del pasado.

Vaya, vaya. Tenemos un cambio completo de generaciones – hablo triunfante el mercenario amenazando con un arma al Johnny del ayer.

Por su parte el resto del equipo que se dirigía a ellos, fueron detenidos por el mismo Drake quien lucía unos pantalones de combate gris, botas negras, una camiseta de manga larga arremangada lo que dejaba ver sus tatuajes de dragón negro en ambos brazos, que además estos tenían una pulsera cibernética en su extremidad izquierda y en la derecha el guantelete del Julián malo el cual también recupero esa vez cuando invadió las SF en su línea de tiempo, ahora hacia acto de presencia.

Uh, uh – dijo el apuntándoles mientras que su padre hacia lo mismo con el joven Johnny– Suelten sus armas.

Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad – refunfuño Julián bajando sus cosas junto con los demás – No volveré a cometer ese error.

No crean. Normalmente no puedes confiar en un mercenario como yo – recordó sonriendo el moreno – Ellos vienen con nosotros.

No cometeré el mismo error que en el capitolio – dijo Kano triunfante.

Desde el cielo, más naves enemigas aparecieron, de ellas salió Kabal que, a diferencia de su yo del presente, este aun estaba vivo y sin las quemaduras que Kintaro le propino, junto a 2 robot a su lado se acercó a sus colegas.

Kabal. Ve a buscar mi otra mitad – pidió cordialmente Kano mientras tenía apresado al joven Johnny.

¿Y la base? – cuestiono el otro.

Ya nos ocupamos – afirmo el criminal sacando un detonador el cual activaría la secuencia de autodestrucción de Sektor.

¿Y yo que voy a hacer papá? – pregunto Draco inquisitivo.

No queremos que la cabeza de huevo pierda, así que quiero que vayas al Mundo Exterior y asegúrate de que nadie se interponga en nuestros planes – ordeno su progenitor.

Sus deseos son ordenes – acepto su hijo, yendo a la nave.

Mientras los malos se iban con Sonya, Cassie corrió hacia su padre levantándolo del suelo, Kabal hacia lo mismo con el Kano del ayer llevándolo al vehículo y se marchaban del lugar.

Viendo como esos malhechores se llevaban a su joven madre, la chica Cage corrió lo más que pudo hasta la nave no sin antes detenerse justo en el borde del precipicio, al verse totalmente sin chances de alcanzar el avión, saco su pistola disparando lo que parecía ser un rastreador.

Vamos por ellos – dijo la chica, los demás solo asintieron.

¿Alguien más escuchado ese pitido? – pregunto Johnny al escuchar aquel sonido que provenía del cuerpo de Sektor.

Aunque su atención seria puesta ahora en Raiden quien había aparecido en un trueno en frente de ellos.

¿Llegue muy tarde? – se preguntó el dios, acercándose a los demás.

Ni te imaginas – comento irónico el ojirojo señalando al robot que empezaba a convulsionar.

Y antes que la maquina hiciera un kamikaze, Raiden se llevo a los 5 dejando a Sektor explotar en solitario.

* * *

El dios aparecería con los demás justo en frente de la casa en la que estaba Hanzo quien se vería interrumpido en su meditación.

Eso es a lo que llamo un milagro – hablo primero Jax.

Si, Raiden. Gracias – agradeció Cassandra.

Scorpion al ver que eran ellos se aproximó a Raiden.

Gran maestro Hasashi, solicito la hospitalidad de los Shirai Ryu. Mi templo del cielo está en peligro. No tenemos un lugar seguro adónde ir – pidió amablemente el dios.

Lord Raiden. Bienvenido a los Jardines de Fuego – acepto cordialmente Scorpion.

Unos momentos después…

Todos estaban reunidos en frente de Raiden.

¿Fue el fin de los dioses antiguos? ¿Shinnok es el hijo de Kronika? Claro que envió al dragón negro por nosotros por haberle pateado el culo – cuestiono incrédula la chica Cage.

No es la venganza lo que mueve a Kronika – contradijo la deidad – Reinicia la historia para equilibrar la luz y la oscuridad entre los reinos.

¿Qué podemos hacer Lord Raiden? – pregunto Liu Kang.

Reunir a las fuerzas de la Tierra. Pero el esfuerzo será en vano si los ejércitos de Kotal Kahn no se nos unen – declaro Raiden – Cetrion me informó que Shao Kahn capturó a Kotal. No escatimaremos esfuerzos para liberarlos.

Iremos Kung Lao y yo – afirmo el chino junto con su amigo – Nos reuniremos con la princesa Kitana.

Gracias a los 2. Que los dioses…- iba a continuar hasta que Julián lo interrumpió.

Raiden tengo una mejor idea – dijo el pelimarrón entusiasmado – Para ganar más fácil la confianza de los tarkatanos.

¿Qué propones? – indago curioso el dios.

El por su parte fijo su vista en Hanzo quien ya sabia a quien se refería él.

Scorpion… ¿Dónde está ella? – pregunto el enmascarado.

Aquí vamos… ¡Mileena! – llamo el en voz alta.

Para la sorpresa de muchos, al lado de Raiden surgió una estela morada y de esta misma salió la hibrida con la misma ropa que Kitana pero en color purpura, obviamente todos los presentes más específicos del pasado, adoptaron su posición de pelea.

¿¡Mileena!? – exclamo anonadado el dios al verla también se colocandose en posición hostil.

¡Alto! – expreso Julián poniéndose delante de los monjes – No es la Mileena que conocen.

¿Liu Kang, Kung Lao? – se cuestionó la mujer – Creí que estarían muertos.

Si, nosotros pensaríamos lo mismo de ti – reclamo el guerrero con sombrero.

¡BASTA! – alzó la voz Hanzo – Ella esta tranquilamente viviendo aquí y quiero que la traten como a una igual.

Muy bien – aceptaron los 2 shaolin recelosamente.

¿Para que me llamaron? – pregunto impaciente la hibrida cruzándose de brazos.

Bueno, mi plan es que vengas con nosotros y convenzas a los tarkatanos de unirse a Kitana en esta guerra – explico Julián a Mileena quien tomo esto de manera indiferente.

¿Y si digo que no? – cuestiono ella mordazmente.

¡Ay no! vamos, solo quiero que los convenzas nada más – apelo el ojirojo.

Sabes que, si voy, mi hermana va a querer matarme – recordó molesta Mileena – Ella no quiere verme ni en pintura.

No, mientras yo este contigo, eso no va a pasar – reconforto el otro – Quiero que resuelvan sus diferencias y luchen de codo a codo.

No, no quiero ir – se negó rotundamente la fémina dándose la vuelta comenzando a caminar en dirección a otra parte.

¡Mileena vuelve aquí! – dijo Hanzo mientras que Mileena se quedo quieta por unos momentos - ¡Ey te estoy hablando!

La susodicha suspiró fastidiada antes de girarse y caminar de regreso a su posición, Hasashi se paro en frente de ella mirándola seriamente.

¿Cuál es la regla de los Shirai Ryu? – pregunto el severamente.

No quiero ir …– protesto ella.

¿¡La regla cual es!? – repitió más fuerte Scorpion.

…Los Shirai Ryu no corren, pelean – dijo la mujer agachando la cabeza.

Correcto – elogio el – Esta decidido, Mileena los acompañara.

Muy bien. Que los dioses antiguos los guíen – dijo finalmente Raiden – Que regresen victoriosos.

Continuara…


	9. Siempre seras mi hermana

Volviendo con Kitana quien había sido enviada a convencer a la shokan Sheeva de pelear de su lado, para su mala suerte, esta último se seguiría manteniendo su postura neutral ante el conflicto del Reino.

Cuanta pasión, princesa Kitana, pero no me convences – dijo la mujer de cuatro brazos.

Reina Sheeva, ¿no le fue mejor a tu gente con Kotal Kahn que con Shao Kahn? – persuadió la princesa.

En cierta forma – soltó Sheeva – Solo podemos suponer que Kahn prevalecerá en esta lucha. No ganamos nada eligiendo bando ahora.

En ese momento, los monjes shaolin y el oriundo del Mundo Exterior llegaron siendo escoltados por 2 guardias.

¡Princesa! – llamo Liu Kang.

¿Ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto sorprendida la fémina al verlos llegar sin avisar.

Kotal fue capturado por los tarkatanos. Debemos actuar, antes de que lo ejecuten – afirmo el monje de fuego.

Mi gente no seguirá a un Kahn encadenado – refuto la shokan.

Tenemos el apoyo de la Tierra alteza. Con el tuyo la victoria está garantiza – aseguro Kitana de una manera solemne.

No hay camino a la victoria sin los tarkatanos. Si los podemos inclinar hacia Kotal Kahn, será nuestra ventaja para unirnos a el – pidió Sheeva ya al verse sin oportunidad de rechazar la oferta.

Por eso estoy aquí también, tengo a alguien que los puede inclinar a nuestro favor – dijo Julián antes de fijar su mirada en Kitana – Pero antes, Kitana necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

¿Eres tu Julián? – pregunto dudosa la mujer ya que no lo pudo distinguir al principio – No has cambiado.

Eso no importa, necesito hablarte – solicito el urgido, antes de mirar a sus acompañantes – En privado.

Está bien – acepto ella, poniendo su vista en la mujer de 4 brazos – Volveré, reina Sheeva, con los tarkatanos a mi lado. Juntos marcharemos sobre Shao Kahn.

Después de eso, los 4 salieron de los aposentos de Sheeva, Liu Kang y Kung Lao se apartaron lo suficiente para que ellos 2 pudieran hablar.

¿Es seguro que hablen solos? – cuestiono el chino a su amigo.

Tranquilo enamorado, solo va a convencerla de algo – dijo el hombre con sombrero sobándole un hombro.

En eso los otros 2 se alejaron por un momento mientras charlaban de lo que habían pasado estos años.

Te has convertido en toda una leyenda – alago Kitana.

Gracias, pero estoy confundido – admitió el pelimarrón - ¿Con esa ropa llegaste a mi época?

Emm… si… ¿Por qué? – cuestiono ella despistada.

Es que… no luces como te recuerdo – aclaro el mirándola de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Y cómo debería estar según tu?

-Bueno para empezar, tenias tu cabello hasta debajo de la cintura, vestías una blusa algo reveladora la cual se separa en una tanga y un taparrabos en la parte delantera todo eso en color azul.

¿Venias a hablarme de mi vestimenta o que mierda? – exclamo algo molesta la mujer ya que no le encontraba sentido a lo que había dicho su amigo.

Bueno iré al grano, esto tiene que ver con alguien que conoces – dijo el ojirojo.

¿Así quién?

-Mileena.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?... no me digas que…

¡Está aquí! – exclamo el en un tono alto.

¿Y que quieres que haga? – pregunto ella permaneciendo firme.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo y… - iba a continuar, pero la mujer lo interrumpió.

¡No la menciones! – detuvo ella, estaba un poco desconcertada y enojada por el hecho - ¿Qué quieres de ella? Acaso te agrada.

A pesar de la actitud de rechazo de Kitana, Julián sitio preocupación dentro de el ya que su plan podría venirse abajo por un simple capricho de ella, sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió.

Ella quiere hablar contigo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablaron, bueno en tu caso no, pero ella si – continuo el enmascarado.

¿Hablar conmigo dices? – cuestiono irónica la edeniana – Sabes que no nos llevamos bien, no necesito hablar con ella.

¡La conozco mejor que tú! Yo tuve que hacer todo lo que tu no quisiste hacer con ella – reclamo molesto el oriundo del mundo exterior - ¡Ella es tu hermana Kitana!

Cuando nos conocimos, eras un simple niñito Julián – confeso fastidiada la guerrera con abanicos - ¿Eres tan ingenuo como para confiar en "Mi hermana"? ¡Ella es solo un monstruo que Shang Tsung creo para reemplazarme!

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la sangre del pelimarrón empezara a hervir de enojo lo cual produjo que el le diera un leve empujón.

\- ¿Te traigo una forma más fácil de convencer a los tarkatanos y quieres jugar a la hermanita caprichosa?

-No estamos enemistados Julián, si vuelves a hacer eso, no acabaras bien.

La tensión entre los 2 había crecido, se miraban de una manera fulminante, aunque fue solo por unos momentos cuando Julián soltó un respiro.

Sabes Kitana, en estos años me di cuenta que tu rechazo a ella es insignificante. He visto ha hermanos que cuidan de los suyos pese a que les faltan brazos, piernas o en el peor de los casos deformidades que los hacen lucir peor de tu aberración por Mileena, tu solo la vez como tu reflejo con dientes lo que lo hace verdaderamente fútil – confeso el pelimarrón intentando calmar el ambiente – Aunque no lo creas, me salvo la vida a mi y mi equipo una vez que Kano invadió el templo de Kotal, si solo le dieras una oportunidad, ella te demostraría cuanto a cambiado y madurado.

Esas palabras siguieron rondando en la mente de la edeniana, aun se debatía si lo que su amigo decía era cierto o no y que además se estaba comportando de una manera muy inmadura ya que no quería a Mileena cerca, pero si a los tarkatanos.

Ahora mismo no tengo palabras… todo este tiempo nunca pensé de la manera que me dices y pues no se… estoy muy confundida – pregunto ella sobándose el brazo al ya captar los argumentos del otro – y ¿Cómo esta ella?

Julián sonrió para si mismo al ver que su plan ahora si estaba resultando.

Ella esta viviendo en el templo Shiray ryu tranquilamente y… también está aquí – soltó él poniendo su vista a un árbol junto a él estaba la misma Mileena escuchando toda la conversación – Mejor ustedes dialoguen.

Lenta y tímidamente, la hibrida se acerco a su hermana quien no la había visto en un largo tiempo, ambas no sabían cómo empezar la conversación hasta que Kitana fue la primera en romper el hielo.

Mileena, sé que puedes tener preguntas u odiarme a la vez por todas las cosas feas que te dije. No te pido que me perdones, solo te pido que te pongas en mi lugar – dijo ella en un tono de lastima.

La semi-edeniana se le nublaron los ojos por unos momentos.

Nunca fuiste ti. Fue Shao Kahn, yo no pedí ser esto, ser objeto de burlas, un monstruo creado para matarte y sustituirte – corrigió la tarkatana intentando no quebrarse – Al final pude entenderlo, solamente traía dolor y sufrimiento a mi y a los demás hasta que Julián me dijo que dejara eso atrás y volver desde 0.

Las 2 mujeres se miraron a los ojos los cuales levemente empezaron a gotear, al no poder resistirse ambas se abrazaron por primera vez, finalmente se habían aceptado tal y como eran.

No perdamos más tiempo, debemos rescatar a Kotal – recordó la edeniana separándose del abrazo.

* * *

En el campamento de Shao Kahn.

Kollector se encontraba guiando a 2 tarkatanos quienes llevaban arrastrando a Kotal hasta meterlo en una jaula mientras que otro dúo se llevaba a la morena edeniana.

¿Qué es lo que te intriga sobre la sangre de Jade, Skarlet? – pregunto Shao Kahn a su asesina.

La sangre edeniana es más dulce, excelencia – respondió la pelirroja – Además de ser un producto de lujo.

De vuelta con el grupo principal que también estaban acompañados por un peloton de O-T.

Que viejos recuerdos – comento Mileena, viendo el campamento debajo de ella.

¿A dónde lo llevan? – averiguo Liu Kang.

Al Koliseo sin duda – aclaro Kitana.

Entonces ataquemos – pidió Kung Lao.

Nunca convenceremos a Baraka de que se una a Kotal si atacamos – declaro la fémina azul – Debemos convencer a Baraka primero, luego atacar a Shao Kahn juntos.

Yo me encargare de eso hermana, no te preocupes – afirmo la hibrida.

Aunque Mileena este aquí, ellos aun le guardan rencor por abandonarlos – agrego Julián – Nos atacaran de todas formas.

Tengo una idea – dijo Kitana.

En eso la hija de Sindel propuso vestir a los monjes como unos O-T traidores que la entregarían al enemigo, por su parte Julián y Mileena se mantuvieron al margen sin dejar que los guardias los enfocaran.

¿Quién esta a cargo aquí? – pregunto en voz alta el infiltrado Liu Kang a los tarkatanos mientras escoltaba a la princesa junto a su amigo.

Por su parte Skarlet estaba intentando drenarle la sangre a Jade dentro de una tienda con un grupo de gendarmes vigilando.

Casi está y luego a festejar – dijo la asesina triunfante, del otro lado, la pobre ojiverde gritaba desesperada ante esa tortura.

En ese momento, los monjes escabullidos entraron en la carpa logrando que Skarlet se fijara en ellos y dejara a Jade de lado.

¿Princesa Kitana? – llamo ella.

Nuestro regalo para Shao Kahn – declaro el chino - Queremos unirnos a su lucha contra Kotal.

Tantos años, la fuerte y poderosa hija del Kahn. Ahora derrocada por soldados rasos – comento sarcástico la ojiroja acercándose a Kitana – ¿Al fin te diste cuenta de que no eres mejor que el resto?

Si para Shao Kahn. Exigimos ver a Baraka – ordeno el shaolin de fuego deteniendo las acciones de Skarlet quien iba a intentar quitarle la sangre a la princesa.

No veras a nadie… Liu Kang – aseguro ella, descubriendo el engaño de ellos - ¡Agárrenlos!

En eso, los guardias intentaron atacar, los primeros fueron fácilmente neutralizados por los guerreros, Kitana por su parte encaro a la pelirroja, al verse superada, Skarlet empezó a huir de la tienda no sin antes dejar un rastro de sangre el cual lograría detener a la edeniana, sin embargo, cuando se veía triunfante al poder salir, alguien al costado de ella logro derribarla con un movimiento llamado lanza en el wrestling.

Hola Skarlet – saludo quien resultaría ser Julián teniéndola atrapada en el suelo

¡Tu! – exclamo ella, antes de desvanecerse dejando una mancha de sangre.

Deberías ser más considerado – dijo ella apareciendo detrás de el con una pose hostil - Pude haberte matado cuando Shao Kahn comenzó a sospechar de ti.

¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? – pregunto el, también adoptando su posición de pelea.

Tú no te revelaste antes de tiempo, Kitana y Jade lo hicieron – respondió la ojiroja.

Esa es la razón o en realidad si me devolviste el favor de aquella vez en el coliseo – demando el ojirojo.

Jajaja, que idiota eres Julián, pero al final ¡Traicionaste a los tuyos! -reclamo Skarlet apuntándolo.

Siempre supe las cosas malas que hacían, si pude salvar a Mileena de eso, también puedo hacerlo contigo – ratifico el otro en un tono de esperanza.

Ella era débil al igual que tu – se burlo la asesina lista para el combate – Disfrutare en sacarle la sangre a tu bonito rostro.

¡FIGHT!

Julián se quedo esperando el primer movimiento de la bella asesina, al no ver signos de ataques el tomo la iniciativa con su espada, pero seria bloqueada por una cuchilla de sangre que ella misma fabricaría, la fémina al verlo vulnerable con el tacón de su pie lo impactaría en el rostro de su enemigo alejándolo.

Skarlet ahora mismo creo un látigo de sangre, salvo que no conto con la astucia del otro ya que maniobraría hacia atrás dándole también una patada en la mano desvaneciendo esa arma, ahora el mismo le dio un empujón con su hombro y seguido un corte con su espada.

Al caer al suelo, la pelirroja inmediatamente desapareció y apareció detrás de él, dándole 2 puñaladas en la espalda con sus dagas, Julián gritaría de dolor e intentaría quitársela hasta que lo lograría usando su aura zafiro como una pequeña explosión.

La maga cuando logro reponerse, arrojaría sangre a los pies del otro dejándolo sin defensas, de sus manos creo una guadaña de sangre golpeándolo con ella mandándolo al suelo, cuando estaba por acertar el golpe final Skarlet con un cuchillo saltaría encima de el con la intención de acabar con su vida.

Aunque el pelimarrón con ambas manos lo detendría, desafortunadamente la navaja paso a cortar las palmas de sus manos pese a que tenia guantes protectores sin dedos, el dolor era intenso que lo hacía gritar.

Vuelve con nosotros…Shao Kahn te recibirá muy bien – propuso la fémina aun queriendo matarlo – Es la única salida.

¡Al infierno con ustedes! – refunfuño el mientras aumentaba su fuerza gracias a sus habilidades.

Con la tensión del momento, el ojirojo lograría romper el arma de Skarlet dejándola sorprendida y seguido con todas sus fuerzas le daría un fuerte en la cara el cual lograría romperle la mascara revelando su bello rostro.

Estas desorientada Skarlet – le dijo el a la mujer quien yacía en el suelo.

En ese momento su grupo salió de la tienda con Jade siendo cargada por Kung Lao.

Me hubieras dejado enfrentarla – recrimino riendo Kitana.

No iba a dejar que una princesa se manchara con sangre – reconforto el ahora poniendo su vista en Jade – Jade, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

¿Eres tú Julián? – cuestiono ella insegura.

Si, por supuesto, quien más puede ser yo – respondió el.

Kotal me dijo que lo atacaste – confeso la morena – No podemos fiarnos de ti ahora.

¿Qué…Yo? ¿Cuándo hice eso? – pregunto el enmascarado sintiéndose ofendido.

¡Ey cálmense, no venimos a discutir en quien ataco a quien! – interrumpió el shaolin con sombrero – Venimos por otros asuntos.

Lo que el dijo, hay que encontrar a Baraka para salvar a Kotal – complemento Kitana.

Baraka no se nos unirá. El odio de Kotal por los tarkatanos es muy fuerte – refuto la ojiverde – Si no lo hubiera detenido, Kotal los habría ejecutado.

Tengo un as bajo la manga para eso – agrego el ojirojo ante esas palabras.

Si, Kotal dejo en claro sus intenciones – exclamo en voz alta el líder tarkatano.

Baraka, por favor escucha, no tienen que morir más tarkatanos – pidió amablemente la edeniana.

Kotal Kahn amenaza a los tarkatanos – recordó Baraka – En la nueva era Shao Kahn gobernara.

Justo en el momento en que ambos empezarían una batalla otra figura conocida hizo acto de presencia.

Únetenos Baraka – dijo aquella figura quien resultaría ser la misma Mileena.

¿¡Que!? ¿¡Tú también!? – cuestiono incrédulo el nómade al ver a la mujer del otro bando.

Se lo que estas pasando, y ahora tienes la oportunidad de cambiar tu destino – dijo la hibrida – Los tarkatanos pueden vivir mejor ahora.

¿Cambiar mi destino dices? – se burlo el hombre con dientes – Con qué derecho me dices que hacer. ¿¡Dónde estabas!? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Dónde estabas Mileena!?

Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo – se defendió ella.

Se supone que debías protegerlos… fingiendo ser algo que no eres …tu nos abandonaste a todos y ahora vivimos en la miseria gracias a ti por no luchar por lo que te corresponde – reclamo en un tono más alto el tarkatano.

La semi-edeniana ante esas palabras sin duda estaban cargadas de una verdad que hasta cierto punto dolían.

Lo se Baraka… me fui porque ya no quería seguir con esa vida que tenía… lo hice porque aprendí a vivir por mi cuenta y no a vivir por lo que otros querían – continúo argumentando la mujer con dientes – Tu también puedes hacer lo mismo… deja de ser un peón del consejo del Kahn. Solo con Kitana lograran ser parte del Mundo Exterior.

¿Parte del mundo exterior dices? Kotal nos quiere muertos. Me lo dijo en la cara – recordó el molesto.

Aun no, por si no lo sabes, tu yo que murió me mostro una sincera lealtad cuando intente recuperar el trono – confeso melancólica Mileena – No malgastes esta oportunidad.

Ayúdanos y yo misma te prometo un asiento en la mesa de Kotal – interrumpió Kitana la discusión. - ¿Qué prefieres Baraka, ser esclavo de Shao Kahn o aliado de Kotal Kahn?

Nadie hizo a los tarkatanos una oferta igual – acepto finalmente el nómade líder – Pero son tus palabras, no las de él.

Pues ayúdanos a salvarlo y se lo pediremos juntos – termino de decir la princesa.

Si se niega, ya veremos luego – agrego por último Julián.

* * *

De vuelta al Koliseo el pobre Kotal estaba atrapado e inmovilizado en una trampa para los rezagados siendo admirado por todo el público.

Sufrieron demasiado tiempo a manos de este impostor. Pero regresé… ¡Y los salvaré de su locura! – aseguro el carismático Kahn sacando su martillo de guerra – Solo yo puedo reconstruir el imperio. ¡Todos los reinos temblaran ante mí! ¡El Mundo Exterior será el conquistador, y nunca el conquistado!

Después de esas palabras, los habitantes comenzaron a corear el nombre del imponente gobernador, cuando se disponía con acabar con la vida del O-T, de la gran entrada del otro lado con un ariete lograron irrumpir en el estadio, las fuerzas del bien avanzaron lentamente hacia el Kahn.

¿Dónde tenías oculta esa valentía, Kitana? De haberla mostrado antes, no habría necesitado a Mileena – cuestiono irónico el conquistador.

Ahora mi "Hermana" ya no está de lado – corrigió la edeniana.

Así es "Padre"- continuo la susodicha poniéndose al lado de la ninja azul.

Después de decir eso, ambas mujeres intentaron atacar a quien anterior mente lo llamaban "papá" dándole la oportunidad a Jade de que liberara a Kotal.

Mocosas malcriadas – reclamo el implacable emperador.

Cuando las hermanas tenían contra las cuerdas al anterior mencionado, Kollector y Drake las detuvieron.

Arpías desgraciadas. Nacieron con privilegios que desaprovecharon – reclamo el naknadano.

¿Quién eres tú para juzgarnos? – interrogo molesta Kitana.

Nunca conocieron el frio ni el hambre, salvo tu Mileena – respondió el de 6 brazos – De lo contrario valorarían los regalos de Shao Kahn.

A) Kitana.

B) Mileena.

Tengo al mocoso, encárgate de el – dijo la hibrida fijándose en Draco.

¡FIGHT!

Kollector desapareció delante de ella y apareció detrás de la mujer golpeándola con su farol. Kitana se repuso dándole una patada y un golpe con su abanico logrando que el otro retrocediera.

El naknadano le arrojaría un proyectil, obligando a la asesina a desviar el ataque con sus armas, seguido el ser de 6 brazos la atrajo hacia el con su lucero para hacerle un corte con una de las cuchillas que sostenía.

Sin retroceder, Kitana le envió un torbellino generado por sus ventiladores el cual dejaría al otro en el aire por unos segundos para después dar un giro en el aire con sus armas dañándolo.

Mientras se levantaba, Kollector agarro un escudo de piedra impactándolo en la cara de Kitana rompiéndole el cráneo (KB), desde el suelo la bella asesina lanzaría sus 2 abanicos potenciados logrando lastimarlo, no obstante, el naknadano con un destello de su armamento golpearía el torso con su bola con cadena y con su farol atino el costado de la cabeza de la edeniana.

Seguido al tenerla de espaldas, con un cuchillo en cada extremidad apuñalaría una y otra vez el lomo de su oponente velozmente y para terminar pincho la testa de Kitana y con otra navaja corto su cuello.

Cayendo doloridamente, Kollector se disponía a dar el ultimo golpe, sin embargo, la fémina lograría barrerle las piernas dándole la oportunidad de sacudirlo con sus ventiladores permitiendo que quedara vulnerable, a continuación ella correría hacia el arrojándole sus armas al pecho para después dar un salto y con sus tacos metiendo mas profundo sus armas en la carne del otro, el impulso del golpe lo elevaría por los aires siendo recibido con ambas cuchillas en su cuello, dejándolo caer y para finalizar, volvería a empalar sus abanicos en la cabeza del habitante del Mundo Exterior.

Agradece que aun respiras – dijo la ganadora.

Mientras tanto con la otra.

Kano hablo pestes de ti Mileena – confeso Drake.

Ni siquiera sé quién eres – revelo la hibrida materializando sus sais.

Pues esculpiré mi nombre en tu cuerpo mujer loca – aseguro Draco sacando un cuchillo de su bota – Soy Drake, hijo de Kano, futuro sucesor del Black Dragon.

Que interesante… - soltó ella humorísticamente.

Bueno ¿Cómo vas a conocerme su ni siquiera pareces tener un cerebro? – se cuestionó el moreno.

Shang Tsung lo creo para ser muy funcional, pero tu cerebro, por otra parte, apenas ha evolucionado – respondió la mestiza burlándose de su enemigo.

¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso? – demando el mercenario.

Bueno, pensé que me conocías, bastardo de Kanopolis – contesto Mileena siguiendo con sus burlas.

¡No digas nada malo de mi padre! – reclamo el otro fastidiado.

¡Tu padre era un cerdo! – exclamo iracunda la tarkatana - ¡Al igual que el mío!

¡FIGHT!

Mileena lanzo un puñetazo derecho golpeando las costillas de Drake ya que el otro aun no estaba listo. Continuo con una patada barrido con la izquierda, al instante salta evitándola, con rapidez levanta la otra pierna intentando pincharlo con su tacón, pero él logra eludirla.

Draco de su pulsera genera un bloque holográfico arrojándoselo a su contendiente que sin problemas lograría bloquear, sin embargo, ese ataque seria una trampa ya que el homicida la impactaría con su movida de bala de cañón derribándola.

Mileena desde el piso sonríe debajo de su velo al ver al hijo de Kano confiado aproximándose a ella, desde esa posición acompañado de una estela morada se convertiría en una bola pasando por debajo de los pies del joven dejándolo suspendido en el aire por unos segundos dándole la oportunidad de con ambos pies mandarlo lejos.

Drake al ponerse de pie activaría el guantelete de su brazo y con la otra tomaría firmemente su navaja. En respuesta ella formaría sus clásicas armas girándolas como una experta.

Drake toma la iniciativa aventando su cuchillo y en respuesta de la otra lanza su sai generando una pequeña explosión. Sin demora Mileena se teletransporta encima de el quien lograría detenerlo con su guantelete generando un leve temblor al impacto de ambos.

El mercenario al tenerla en esa posición agarra su pie tirándola hacia el otro lado del, aunque Mileena hábilmente cae de pie y vuelve a abalanzarse contra él con un salto sosteniendo sus sais en ambas manos intentando enterrarlo en directamente en el torax del enemigo.

Drake por reflejo se hace a un lado ahora el tratando de apuñalarlo, desafortunadamente logra lastimar el brazo de Mileena generándole un ardor intenso, su estela morada la empieza a rodear en todo el cuerpo, gracias a la fuerza que le propinaba logra empujarlo lejos de él tirándolo al suelo.

Sin dar un respiro Draco carga con su brazo derecho hacia su estomago salvo que ella logra evadirlo a tiempo golpeándolo con su codo y luego apuñala su hombro izquierdo.

El sufrimiento era intenso para el joven que lo único que tuvo en mente fue darle un fuerte cabezazo a la mestiza rompiéndole el cráneo (KB) al conseguir apartarla de él, inmediatamente se toma su hombro sangrante.

Mmm…Delicioso – comento Mileena pasando su lengua por su sai.

Me sorprendes Mileena, Kano nunca dijo que eras tan fuerte – alago sonriéndole Draco a su oponente – Pero es hora de terminar esto.

Poco después antes de que lograra apuñalarla con su cuchillo, la semi-edeniana maniobra hacia un lado. Agarrándolo por el brazo haciendo que suelte su navaja. Una vez desarmado, lo toma y velozmente dirige su sai al cuello, pero el es más astuto e impacta a Mileena en el brazo y golpea su pecho.

Draco al verse en problemas, con un movimiento raudo, la marginada cruza sus brazos para detener el ataque viendo un espacio donde poner un ataque fulminante, ágilmente cambia de mano derecha a izquierda cortándole el pecho dejando una herida abierta y sin demora con una pirueta hacia atrás sacudió la cabeza del otro con su bota terminando la pelea.

Me comería tu carne, pero mi dieta ya no es así – declaro la ganadora.

Por su parte Shao Kahn al ver a sus hijastras triunfar en sus respectivos kombates se dirige hacia ella con intenciones hostiles salvo que seria sorprendido por Kotal Kahn quien lo tomaría desprevenido, sin embargo, el buen emperador no contaría con la fuerza bruta del otro quien lograría abatirlo sin problemas.

Cuando se disponía con poner fin a la vida de su antiguo general un sai rozaría una costilla de el y un abanico cortaría parte de su pecho.

Ríndete de una vez o enfrenta las consecuencias – ordeno Kitana.

¿Rendirme al borde de la victoria? – interpelo irónico Shao Kahn – Eres tan imbécil como Jerrod.

Rey Jerrod – corrigió molesta la edeniana – El padre que asesinaste y del que me robaste…

Quería a su esposa, no a su heredera. Deje que te quedaras para calmar a su madre – se excuso el conquistador ahora poniendo su vista en Mileena – Y en cuanto a ti Mileena, le pedí a Shang Tsung una verdadera hija digna que me reemplazara, pero ahora veo que saliste defectuosa como tu hermana.

Nunca pedí vivir de esta manera, no soy la misma que conociste hace décadas ahora sé lo que debo hacer – refuto la hibrida colocándose al lado de su hermana y empuñando su sais – El monstruo que creaste ha vuelto para matarte.

No saben lo que es un verdadero Monstruo niñas – afirmo el Kahn materializando su mazo mientras era rodeado por un halo esmeralda – No mostrare piedad.

¡FIGHT!

Tomándolas desprevenidas Shao Kahn les dio un empujón a las 2 seguido con su martillo golpeo el suelo generando un fuerte temblor en todo el estadio.

Kitana desde esa posición voló impulsada con sus armas hacia su padrastro haciéndole un daño prácticamente nulo, decepcionado por ese ataque el conquistador con una lanza verde que el mismo hizo atraviesa a la edeniana mandándola lejos.

Mileena sin dejarse intimidar, usa su patada teletransporte hacia su padre, sin embargo, el cruel soberano logra detenerla con un brazo para posteriormente azotarla 2 veces en el suelo para arrojarla junto a su hermana con un fuerte empujón.

¿Eso es todo lo que su ira, dolor y tristeza pueden hacer? – se burló el Kahn riéndose – Por favor. Que débil son pequeñas.

En medio de aquel koliseo árido, donde el publico alentaba y abucheaba a los guerreros en las vitrinas, las féminas levantaron las vistas viendo al corpulento hombre.

Maldición, no puedo echarme para atrás ahora – pensó para sí misma Kitana, después de descubrir las atrocidades que hizo su supuesto papá hacia hervir su sangre de rabia, pero nunca pensó en lo poderoso que era este ser.

No entiendo en que pensaron antes de venir a enfrentarme, son un simple insecto debajo de mi bota – seguía hablando el malvado rey.

Mientras tenga el apoyo de quienes amo, seguiré levantándome – reconforto la asesina azul, poniéndose de pie.

La mujer arremetió contra el otro dándole unos cuantos golpes que no pasaron a mayores, Shao Kahn con un simple empujon hacia los aires dejo a su hijastra suspendida en el aire, solo para ser aprovechado por este último agarrándola por el rostro y aventándola contra los muros de la arena.

Aunque el Kahn no tubo tiempo para reír de lo que había hecho ya que Mileena ahora lo encararía apareciendo sorpresivamente arriba de él dándole un fuerte mordisco en su hombro que para quitársela de encima tubo que bajarla violentamente al suelo antes de darle una fuerte patada mandándola lejos.

Ahora mismo el monarca se regocijaba de lo que estaba haciendo, viendo como las ropas de las otras se ensuciaban con arena y sangre.

Es inútil, el es muy fuerte – comento Mileena a su hermana quien yacía al lado de ella recuperándose.

No, si trabajamos juntas por primera vez, tendremos una oportunidad contra el – intento animar Kitana a la otra – El Mundo Exterior depende de nosotras, todos los reinos dependen de nosotras.

Mileena le asintió con la cabeza, llevándose la mano al rostro sacándose el velo mostrando sus fauces dispuesta a sacar su lado salvaje.

Concentrando sus respectivas auras en cada una, demostrando que estaban sacando todo su poder interior.

Ya se despidieron niñas – regodeo su oponente acercándose a ellas sin ningún gesto de preocupación al ver esas estelas rodeando a sus hijastras.

La mestiza rápidamente se dirigió con sus sais a Shao Kahn manteniéndolo a raya por un momento llevando al Kahn al extremo el cual empeoro cuando Kitana se unió a la lucha, entre ambas le darían grandes cortes con sus respectivas armas, seguido Mileena le golpeo los tobillos dándole la oportunidad a su hermana que con una fuerte patada en la cara dañara severamente al malvado emperador que además le clisó el yelmo debido al impacto.

Vaya se motivaron – le resto importancia el soberano – Ni sueñen con que tienen la batalla ganada.

El gigante volvería a correr en dirección a las ninjas con el martillo en mano, no obstante, en lo que fueron milisegundos, ambas hermanas desaparecieron logrando distraer a su padrastro, lo suficiente para emboscarlo con un gran tajo y una estocada en la espalda.

¡Quédate quieta! – gruño el, fastidiado.

Muy lento – se burló Kitana.

Con otro golpe con su abanico, y una fuerte patada en su mentón quebrándoselo (KB) y dejándolo suspendido en el aire solo para ser de vuelto al piso con una tele-patada potenciada por parte de Mileena.

Que… ¿Cómo ustedes…? – refunfuño de dolor Shao Kahn, poniéndose de pie – Antes no tenían tanto poder.

Te equivocaste en mirarnos en menos padre – confeso la mestiza.

El corpulento luchador creó una jabalina con su energía arrojándosela a la susodicha quien solo tubo que hacerse a un lado para esquivarla. En ese momento Shao Kahn sintió el verdadero terror y se arrepintió de haber subestimado a sus hijastras para que pelearan con toda su fuerza. Su enojo crecía más y más, aun no podía asimilar la humillación que percibía ese momento.

Pese a que ambas asesinas se veían mejor paradas ahora, no pudieron saltar cuando Shao Kahn sacudió la tierra con su mazo.

¡Mueran! – grito el Kahn saltando mientras giraba en el aire con su mazo.

Sin embargo, su lentitud fue aprovechadas por las hermanas, Kitana al verlo con la guardia bajo le tiro sus ventiladores incrustándoselos en el pecho, seguido de una patada en ese mismo lugar impulsándolo en el aire, Mileena salvajemente salto sobre los hombros de su hermana hacia él mordiéndole el lóbulo frontal y mientras caía la edeniana con una fuerte palmada en el pecho que además produjo que el vomitara sangre y también lo mando a volar contra una pared de piedra terminando al fin el kombate.

Disfrutando su victoria, las asesinas se quedaron de pie frente al tendido Shao Kahn mientras que el las maldecía por lo que habían hecho.

Yo las crié… y así es como me lo agradecen – reclamo agotado el monarca.

La que más quería venganza era sin duda Kitana quien le puso su fuerte tacón en el pecho dejándolo inmovilizado.

Esto es lo que querías hermana – Dijo Mileena mirándola indiferente – Mátalo.

¡FINISH HIM!

La mujer de azul sin duda abrió sus afilados abanicos mirando a los ojos a quien le robo todo lo que amaba y con un solo tajo en la cara acabo con su vida con todos los espectadores mirándola sorprendida por lo que había hecho, finalmente Shao Kahn dejo de existir.

¡No puede ser! – exclamo anonadado Julián.

Lo han logrado – complemento completamente feliz Liu Kang.

Kitana después de su asesinato se dirigió a su inseparable amiga quien se encontraba atendiendo a un herido Kotal.

Se acabo Kotal – afirmo la edeniana haciendo una reverencia – El trono está a salvo.

Gracias – agradeció el lesionado.

En eso, quienes la ayudaron en esta batalla se acercaron a él.

Baraka, Sheeva… y Mileena – dijo el asombrado – Después de lo que les hice. Aun así, me ayudaron. Nunca lo olvidare.

No necesitamos caridad. Compartiremos Mundo Exterior – decreto el tarkatano.

Eso… depende de ellas – señalo el O-T a las féminas.

¿Qué? – cuestiono pasmada la ninja azul.

Lucharon de codo a codo, el trono es suyo – respondió el hombre – Las hermanas Kahn.

Ahora me agradeces haberla salvado esa vez – comento sarcastico el pelimarrón.

Me siento honrada, Kotal. A partir de este día, que nuestros pueblos se unan para pelear – aseguro solemne Kitana antes de dirigirse a Mileena – Bueno… no sé qué decir…

-No hay de qué.

Mileena… – decía algo apenada la ahora emperatriz – No puedo creer que hayas arriesgado tu vida para ayudarme con esto, nunca pensé que después de haber sido enemigas ahora estemos aquí paradas luego de acabar con el monstruo de Shao Kahn.

No es necesario que te pongas a llorar ahora – hablo en un tono humorístico la ninja morada – Se termino.

Ambas hermanas volverían a darse un fuerte abrazo representando el amor que ahora había surgido, el estadio entero vitoreaba el nombre de ambas.

Van a hacerme llorar – murmuro el ojirojo ante la escena de sus amigas.

Mileena, ahora que somos hermanas, es tiempo que gobernemos las 2 – dijo Kitana una vez al separase del abrazo – Me demostraste que lo que me dijo Julián era verdad. Ahora somos las hermanas Kahn.

Kitana, seria un honor recibir ese puesto – confeso la mestiza un tanto incomoda – Pero creo que voy a tener que rechazarlo.

¿¡Que!? – se preguntaron todos los presentes.

¿No era esto lo que querías Mileena? – interpelo Julián.

Si, pero eso fue antes, ahora mismo estoy feliz con mi nueva vida – refuto la hibrida, ahora señalando a su hermana – Es tiempo que tu te encargues de la política y se que serás una mejor Kahnun de lo que yo alguna vez fui.

¡LARGA VIDA A KITANA KAHN! – gritaron los espectadores después de presenciar esa feliz escena.

Mileena levanto sus manos como un gesto de saludo al que una vez fue su publico antes de comenzar a irse con el grupo que había llegado.

¡Oh, lo olvidaba! – recordó ella dándose la vuelta mientras caminaba – Asegúrate que los tarkatanos coman 3 veces al día.

* * *

De vuelta en la Tierra.

Las noticias del Mundo Exterior son esperanzadoras – comento aliviado Raiden. – Pero aún desconocemos la ubicación de la fortaleza de Kronika. Esta más allá de los reinos, fuera del alcance de mi vista.

¿Sabes algo de Kharon, Raiden? – pregunto Hanzo.

Kharon claro – continuo Kuai Liang.

¿Quién es Kharon? – averiguo el dios.

El señor del antiguo barco de los muertos – contesto Scorpion – Sub-Zero y yo lo conocimos en nuestra época de retornados.

Viaja en el espacio más allá de los reinos y trasporta almas malditas al infierno – complemento el anteriormente mencionado.

Si la fortaleza esta ahí, Kharon debe conocer su ubicación – aseguro el shiray ryu.

\- ¿Nos ayudaría?

Es posible, pero no puedo asegurarlo – confeso inseguro Hasashi.

Los invito a que investiguen – pidió cordialmente Raiden.

Nos iremos inmediatamente – dijeron ambos ninjas con una reverencia.

Voy contigo – dijo Mileena metiéndose en la conversación.

Uh, uh – se negó el deteniéndola – Tú te quedas aquí.

¿No otra vez? – dijo ella rodando los ojos.

Estas muy agotada por tu combate contra Shao Kahn y además al no estar Takeda tu eres la única que puede proteger el templo – recordó el severo.

Bien… me volveré a quedar aquí sin hacer nada – acepto ella totalmente molesta.

Y sin más inconvenientes los guerreros se fueron.

Bloquear el ejército del Mundo Exterior es mucho – dijo Cassie pasando al frente – Pero igual me sentiría mejor con más hombres.

Tienes a un gran hombre a tu lado – menciono ironico Julián, ganándose una leve risa de ella.

No se preocupen, Los shaolin se nos unirán. Liu Kang y Kung Lao van a ayudar en la preparación de los monjes – reconforto el dios del trueno señalando a sus guerreros.

Bien, Julián y yo iremos tras Johnny y Sonya – declaro la rubia dándose la vuelta para irse.

Vamos todos – se metió en lo dicho su amiga Jacqui.

No. Raiden los necesita para otra operación – se negó la Cage deteniéndola.

Tenemos que recuperar a Sonya – recordó Jax.

Sin duda. Pero el comportamiento de Kronika muestra que, aunque fuerte, no es todopoderosa – recapitulo Raiden – De lo contrario ¿por qué intentaría robar el Jinsei?

¿Crees que aún pueda estar ganando fuerza? – cuestiono la Briggs.

-Una clara probabilidad.

¿Y con qué seguirá ahora? – continuo el comandante.

Con la fuente del Jinsei de la Gruta del dragón sellada, no hay fuente de energía mejor en la Tierra que el pozo de las almas debajo de la isla de Shang Tsung – explico el dios.

Esa es su próxima parada – dijo el enmascarado a los afroamericanos quienes solo asintieron.

Lamento no poder acompañarlos. Debo estar atento a indicios de Kronika jugando con el tiempo – se disculpó Raiden.

Cada uno con su deber – recordó Cassandra.

Me dicen que derrotaron a Shinnok, Cassandra Cage y Julián Solo… que peculiar apellido tienes – confeso la deidad – Se que lograran encargarse de los matones de Kano, pero tengan cuidado, si algo le pasa a Johnny o a Sonya, tu dejaras de existir. Salvarte estará fuera de mi alcance.

No te preocupes Raiden, eso no pasara estando yo presente – aseguro confiado Julián rodeando a su pareja con su brazo – Tu ve a verle las tetas a Cetrion o algo por el estilo.

¡Ey! – dijo ella en forma de protesta.

Continuara…


	10. Un eterno rival

**Racconto: Sala del reloj de arena, momentos después de la batalla de Cassie contra Julián.**

Kronika había llevado al susodicho a una habitación abierta. Era predominantemente gris y tenía extraños dispositivos giratorios que corrían de pared en pared.

¿Disculpa…Qué es este lugar? – pregunto el pelinegro, mirando a su alrededor.

Bienvenido, a la sala del reloj de tiempo – presento la mujer mientras flotaba en el aire.

Bonito lugar diría yo – dijo el en un cumplido sincero - ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Paciencia Julián Solo – pidió ella ahora poniendo su atención en un sujeto que hacía acto de presencia mediante un torbellino de arena - Geras, por favor has que nuestro invitado se sienta cómodo.

Ponte cómodo – ordeno el hombre creando una silla de arena con sus poderes.

Julián simplemente tomo asiento en ella, seguía expectante de los propósitos de la guardiana, en esa posición vio a Geras mirándolo de una forma amistosa.

Espero que sea de tu agrado – comento Kronika

El solo dio un gruñido en manera de aprobación.

Vamos señora, explícame que paso con todo esto – inquirió él.

Calma, no te preocupes por eso – respondió la mujer – Cuando el futuro está en juego.

\- ¿El futuro?

Si, especialmente el tuyo – afirmo ella comenzando a caminar con Julián siguiéndola mientras que Geras se quedaba sin moverse en su posición – Me tome la libertad de mirar tu vida. En como eres relevante en lo que pasa en tu Reino. Las cosas que cambiaste durante tus mejores años… lamentablemente… a ti te toco la peor parte.

¿Cómo que la peor parte? – cuestiono desconfiado el ojiazul.

Es mejor, que lo veas con tus propios ojos… - aconsejo Kronika, de la nada un resplandor azul rodeo su mano mientras la movía alrededor de esto.

Desde esa misma esfera surgió una escena que él vivió en carne propia, de cuando murió a manos de Shinnok desde otra perspectiva, al ver lo frustrante que se sintió vivir eso, aparto la mirada de la proyección.

Eso ya no significa nada para mí – dijo el molesto.

No lo sabes, este fue un final alterno para ti donde una elección puede causar un efecto mariposa más allá de la realidad, lo que causo tu muerte evidentemente – explico la arquitecta, mientras retrocedía los acontecimientos hasta su batalla contra Sindel en la cual logro matarla – Ese fue tu error, liberar todo tu poder antes de tiempo

…Puedo hacer eso cuando se me da la gana – reclamo el un tanto indiferente ante la situación.

Estoy tratando de ayudarte, mi ayuda intenta cambiar lo que viviste esa vez – reconforto la mujer – Tal vez esto también pueda motivarte.

Muéstrame, señora – exigió el desafiantemente.

Este será diferente… ¿te gustaría saber, que hubiera pasado si no tomabas esa decisión? – intuyo ella con una cálida sonrisa, ahora nuevamente agito su mano por la bola cambiando las imágenes.

La escena ahora mostraba a Shinnok a punto de atravesar a Cassie con su lanza de hueso, sin embargo, esta vez Julián logro detenerla con ambas manos, pero esta vez estaba envuelto en un aura azul en vez de roja como antes, en eso se quedó presenciando lo que seguía, de cómo lograron derrotar al dios caído y al final lograría quedarse con la chica Cage.

Desafortunadamente para ti, eso fue lo que paso – complemento la guardiana – Lo que me llamo la atención es… el potencial de los poderes que desatas en distintas ocasiones

¡No puede ser… no puede ser! – murmuraba impotente el enmascarado, la frustración fue demasiada cuando con su pie dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo agrietándolo un poco - ¿A qué potencial te refieres?

Sabía que preguntarías eso – adivino la señora ahora generando 2 esferas una de ellas era de color rubí y la otra zafiro – Esta es el poder de la maldad, cuando estas lleno de odio y deseos de venganza surgirá alrededor de ti… en cambio la azul contiene el poder de la justicia, de acuerdo a los actos de valentía y bondad este surgirá – termino de decir la mujer ahora desvaneciéndolos – En tu caso tu deseo de vengarte de Sindel revelo tu poder de la destrucción, pero en cambio tu otro yo, al ver a su amada a punto de morir saco todo ese poder dentro de él.

¿Es posible manejar esos poderes a la vez? – pregunto el otro completamente indiscreto.

Ambos lo tienen… volviendo al tema. Tu otro yo está vivo y coleando, en cambio, tu tristemente seguirías en el ataúd del que te saque – alego ella viendo como su nuevo guerrero miraba el suelo frustrado – Por eso te volví a la vida, con ayuda mutua la nueva era surgirá.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Deshazte del Julián que vivió, así tú serás el que prevalecerá en la Nueva Era – decreto Kronika con total apoyo hacia el otro

-Lo haré.

* * *

**De vuelta al presente…**

La pobre Sonya comenzaba a abrir los ojos encontrándose entre gritos, insultos y piropos en medio de una arena de lucha callejera, sin poder creerse donde estaba se puso de pie.

No te demores, Sonya – dijo una voz a través de un megáfono, la rubia se daría cuenta que no tenía sus armas antes de enfocarse en los 2 Kanos que permanecían alejada de ella – No, no vas a necesitar esa cosa. Algo que el Dragon Negro sabe: una pelea justa no es divertida.

En eso, del publico una persona avanzaba entre medio de la afición, era el mismo Kabal.

¿Sonya es la loca que me enciende? – pregunto el velocista.

Hace más que encenderte, Kabal. Es la que te agarra de incógnito – respondió el Kano del presente – Golpes, cuchillos, todo el trabajo. Yo mismo recompuse tus partes. Bueno, gran parte.

Está muerta – afirmo el otro apretando sus puños en forma de malogro.

¿La señorita la Ley y el Orden en serio le hace eso? – consulto el Kano del pasado.

No – negó su contraparte – pero ahora está motivado.

Después de eso, 2 tipos abrieron las rejas del sitio en el que no podía salir Sonya que en un intento por escapar fue sorprendida por el mercenario veloz.

Espero que estés listo para una venganza preventiva – declaro el matón.

¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Kabal? – cuestiono la soldado.

Tú, torturarme para ensuciar al Dragon Negro – contesto el otro.

¡FIGHT!

Kabal ataco sorpresivamente con su velocidad dejando a Sonya girar por unos momentos los cuales fueron aprovechados por el hombre cuando incrusto sus espada-gancho en los hombros de la soldado para después arrojarla lejos.

La Blade una vez de pie lanzo una serie de anillos rosados al otro que no fueron más que una distracción para saltar en el aire y darle una patada descendiente.

El mercenario volvería a usar su velocidad salvo que esta vez Sonya logro esquivarlo con rapidez se dirigió a su oponente tomándolo por sorpresa cuando le engancho las piernas con sus mismas extremidades dejándolo en el suelo.

Al estar en esa posición, el mercenario agarro una motosierra que estaba al lado de él usándolo como un arma para causarle daño, sin embargo, no contaba con que al costado de Sonya había un partillo que uso para romperle las costillas y antes de que se pusiera de pie, la rubia aventó otra vez su potente ataque de anillos lastimándole las cotillas al otro (KB) y así acababa la pelea.

No creas cada rumor que escuchas – aconsejo la ganadora antes de dirigirse a los espectadores del lugar - ¡Estoy harta de entretener payasos! ¡Entren ya cobardes!

Tentador, cariño. Pero la siguiente aspirante… es una belleza – aseguro el anfitrión.

En eso Elena y Victor llevaban arrastres a un machucado Johnny hacia la arena, Sonya en un nuevo intento de escapar fue devuelta a la arena.

¡No me enfrentare a él! – negó la rubia, levantando al Cage, esas declaraciones solo enfurecieron al público que en manera de protesta comenzó a tirar basura a las rejas.

Será mejor que pelees, o los 2 morirán – advirtió el líder a través de su megáfono.

¡Cállate ya! ¡Nos matarás de todas formas, peleemos o no! – refuto ella.

Oh, me descubriste, cariño – acepto Kano sonando triste – Pero da un buen espectáculo. Será menos doloroso.

Vamos. Te estabas muriendo por golpearme – animo el lastimado actor – Es tu oportunidad.

¿Y brindarles la satisfacción de vernos pelear? – cuestiono ella irónica – Por supuesto.

Tú lo dijiste: nos mataran de todas formas, peleemos o no. Pelear nos dará tiempo para encontrar una salida – contesto el otro - ¡Así que ya deja de hacerte la diva y golpéame!

Haciendo caso a la propuesta de Johnny, Sonya sin remordimiento lo empezó a golpear incómodamente.

¡Déjate ganar! – demando la bella soldado.

Oh, no. la gente se da cuenta cuando te dejas ganar – negó Cage a duras penas.

Antes de volver a pegarle al pobre hombre, un estruendo desde la salida logro detenerla, de ese sitio apareció la pareja principal con Cassie corriendo con disparos hacia los mercenarios y con Julián con su espada lista para cortar carne junto a un peloton que tambien abriría fuego contra los malos.

La rubia se encargó de un buen número de ellos con sus pistolas a diestra y siniestra y por otro lado el pelimarrón descuartizo a quien se le acercaba, salvo que tuvo que detenerse cuando vio a Elena y a Victor matando soldados de su equipo.

¡Ustedes! – llamo él molesto.

Mientras tanto con los Kanos, le indicaron a Erron Black que se encargara de esto, con mucha calma se dirigió a la arena abriendo la reja de un disparo, Johnny en un intento de probar su valentía poniéndose delante la Blade fue rápidamente debilitado por un repentino disparo del vaquero, sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo ya que intento de todas formas golpear al atacante que al final no funcionaría porque Erron se hizo a un lado eludiendo el ataque y con un culatazo de la cabeza del otro lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

Black con su otra mano saco otro revolver dispuesto con acabar con la vida del pobre actor, pero Sonya lograría desestabilizarlo con un puñete a la cara, furioso con eso, el errante guerrero abriría fuego contra la rubia quien evadiría fácilmente cada disparo.

¿No es emocionante? Derribar a la legendaria Sonya Blade – comento Erron.

¡FIGHT!

Ambos peleadores se quedaron esperando el movimiento del otro por unos momentos hasta que Erron le arrojo su propia pistola a la mujer desestabilizándola y con los 2 pies le dio un fuerte empujón.

Al levantarse Sonya contrataco con 3 patadas las cuales lo alejaron por unos momentos, por otra parte, Black desde el suelo impactaría una bala en la pierna de la mujer logrando bajarle la guardia, el vaquero inmediatamente le dio fuertes golpes con sus puños en el cráneo quebrándoselo (KB).

Sonya sin retroceder lo tomo con ambos pies en la cintura azotándolo fuertemente en el suelo, no obstante, apenas se puso de pie, el mercenario con una ráfaga de disparos dejando endeble a Sonya, lanzo 2 monedas al aire que mientras estas caían, el con otra serie de disparos lastimo más a la rubia, siguiendo el ataque le aventó su misma pistola al cráneo y de espaldas volvió a disparar reflejando las balas en las brillosas piezas hacia su enemiga.

Erron al verla tendida en el piso se acercó lentamente a ella con la intención de acabar con esto, antes de que estuviera a punto de asestar el golpe fatal, ella audazmente le trabo las piernas dándole la oportunidad de darle una fuerte patada en las cotillas rompiéndoselas (KB).

Sin darle chances de respirar, con una serie de fuertes golpes lastimándolo severamente y ahora llevándolo de cara contra un mini robot que disparaba en dirección a ellos, Sonya lo acarreo hasta que la maquina le disparo en la cabeza y al caer en el pavimento, la rubia le piso fuertemente la cara terminando el combate.

Volviendo con Julián…

Victor estaba peleando contra el susodicho, el peliblanco aprovechando su estatura y tecnología estaba dándole algo de pelea, poco apoco el ojirojo pudo obtener la ventaja, Julián logro romper su defensa con su espada con dirección al corazón del otro, sin embargo, Elena logro detenerlo saltando encima de el intentando cortarle el cuello con una cuchilla.

¡Aléjate de él perra! – ordeno severa Cassie quitándosela de encima con su patada sombra.

Al ya estar libre, Victor intento golpear a Julián un par de veces, pero fueron esquivados fácilmente, el enmascarado le dio un fuerte pisotón en la parte detrás de su pierna dejándolo con una rodilla en el piso.

Al tenerlo encorvado y sin pensarlo 2 veces, metió fuertemente su mano derecha en la espalda del mercenario dirigiéndola específicamente hacia su medula espinal. Al sentir la textura de la espina dorsal en su palma, la apretó con tanta fuerza que pese a los gritos desesperados de Victor, la saco de su cuerpo de una manera brutal, al tenerla en su brazo la alzo en el aire por unos momentos hasta que vio a Elena corriendo hacia el en un intento de matarlo.

Julián sonrió bajo su máscara con la misma espina dorsal, impacto el cráneo del peliblanco tan fuerte que el esqueleto se quebro en la cara de la otra dejándola inconsciente.

¿Eso era necesario? – pregunto algo disgustada Cassie por la reciente fatalidad.

Si lo era – respondió el ahora fijándose en Sonya y dirigiéndose a ella.

Necesita evacuación médica. Vamos a tener que abrirnos camino para salir de aquí – aconsejo la chica Cage a la soldado dándole unos guantes de combate – Te harán falta.

Luego de eso, la rubia menor llevo lentamente al Johnny del ayer hacia afuera con.

Mantennos a salvo – pidió Cass a su pareja que solo asintió antes de encargarse de unos mercenarios que intentaron detener.

Ahora Sonya era la que estaba acarreando al actor dejando que su hija ayudara al pelimarrón a encargarse de los asesinos.

¿Adónde creen que van? – pregunto el Kano del presente, empuñando una minigun.

Cuando el homicida abrió fuego contra ellos, rápidamente tomaron cobertura detrás de un camión metálico, al detenerse, Kano comenzó a escanear el lugar, obviamente detrás del vehículo estaban sus enemigos, pero más le llamo la atención cuando analizo que 2 sujetos a lo lejos se acercaban, con una sonrisa triunfadora ya se dio cuenta de quienes eran estos tipos.

Sonya determinada, desarmo al líder dragón con sus anillos de energía, con valentía fue a encararlo, por otro lado, de la nada una ráfaga de poder se dirigió hacia los que estaban a cubierto.

¡Abajo! – anuncio Cassie mientras empujaba a Julián y a Johnny hacia un costado logrando evitar el ataque.

Jajaja, hola, amigos – saludo alguien resultando ser Drake.

Hola Drake – cumplido el pelimarrón un tanto irritado.

Déjame decirte que un mono es más inteligente que tu – continuo la rubia haciendo un movimiento con su mano hacia su padre para que no interviniera.

Ya llegaron muy lejos ustedes 2 y no voy a dejar que interfieran en mis planes – reclamo el moreno en desagrado.

Jajaja y no basto con el ridículo que hiciste en koliseo contra Mileena y vienes aquí con la intención de derrotarnos no me hagas reír – se burló sarcásticamente el ojirojo – Por si no te diste cuenta somos 2 y tu solo uno y Kano está ocupado con Sonya.

Pues en eso te equivocas porque no vine solo – contradijo con confianza Draco echando un vistazo de reojo detrás de el - ¡Es hora!

Desde un andamio salto hacia el lado del hijo de Kano otra persona, el sujeto estaba tapado con una capa alrededor de todo el cuerpo que no dejaba ver su rostro claramente, aunque si se podían ver el color de sus luceros.

Vaya, parece que ya es el momento – dijo el extraño.

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Cassie.

Me conocen, pero no aquí. Es más, los conozco a todos ustedes – explico el intruso ahora viendo al debilitado Johnny mirándolo con algo de temor – También a él y déjenme decirle que es un dolor de cabeza.

¿¡Que dijiste!? – cuestiono evidentemente el joven actor intentando atacar, pero los soldados que lo sostenían lo detuvieron.

¡Si realmente dices conocernos! Porque no me muestras tu rostro o que acaso tienes miedo – desafío enojado Julián.

Bien Julián, si tanto deseas verme – acepto finalmente el extranjero.

El hombre llevo su mano a su hombro y rápidamente se quitó la túnica, revelando su torso con la armadura de Kronika, la máscara del Djinn en rojo y negro y por supuesto su melena característica. El ojirojo quedo petrificado, era como verse en un espejo, sin embargo, el aún se mantenía exceptivo a lo que veían sus ojos.

No puede ser… - decía Sonya quien se había detenido junto con Kano para presenciar lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Estas acabados primor – aseguro el líder dragón.

Soy… soy… ¡Soy yo! – tartamudeo el pelimarrón, pero rápidamente recupero su postura – Un guerrero de verdad no se esconde Shang Tsung, sal de mi cuerpo y enfréntame.

Jajaja, enserio crees que soy ese viejo. ¿Sabes quien ataco a Kotal y te culpo a ti? – recordó el pelinegro.

…Tu…Fuiste tu… tú lo atacaste – acepto el otro - ¿Eres un clon de mí?

Pues no… soy otro yo de una línea de tiempo en la que moriste por Shinnok – revelo finalmente el sujeto dejando anonadado a los buenos.

Estas loco si crees que vamos a creerte – dijo Cassie escéptica.

-En mi línea, esta inútil me dejo morir por no hacer nada ante Shinnok, en cambio tú, lograste vivir y tener la vida que siempre quisiste.

¡Estas desorientado! – le grito su otro yo.

Bueno, se acabo el discurso, hora de los puños – interrumpió Drake.

Encárgate de ti mismo Julián, yo le pateare el culo a Drake – anuncio la rubia.

Ambos se apartaron enfocándose en su oponente.

¡Por la inútil de Cassie perdí la vida! – exclamo el ojiazul.

No, te sacrificaste tu vida para salvarla – refuto el otro – Y yo haría lo mismo por la mía.

¡FIGHT!

Ambos guerreros desenfundaron sus espadas para intentar darle una estocada al otro sin lastimar al otro. En eso el joven del bien envolvió sus puños con el aura azul lanzando un poderoso ataque que su rival detuvo cruzando sus brazos en forma de X disminuyendo el daño, rápidamente intento barrerle los pies, pero el otro logro saltar a tiempo.

El forajido saco su espada dando un corte al aire generando una onda carmesí con bastante potencia, el ojirojo lo ludió por poco, dándose cuenta de que ese ataque impacto sobre una maquina la cual se destruyó por completo.

El pelimarrón otra vez ataco con un poderoso puñetazo en la mandíbula del otro rompiéndosela (KB), en respuesta el Julián malo le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago generando que el lastimado vomitara sangre.

Seguido el guerrero de la Tierra le dio un fuerte puntapié en la entrepierna al otro que lo hizo retroceder por unos momentos, pero audazmente le dio un fuerte empujón seguido de un corte con su hoja.

* * *

**Mientras tanto con Cassie…**

¿Qué paso con la lucha moral Drake? – reclamo Cassie con una sonrisa en su rostro – Deja de jugar al chico malo de una vez.

Kronika hizo una oferta que no podemos rechazar, no te preocupes tu me caes bien – confeso el mercenario – Mantente al margen solamente.

¡FIGHT!

Drake lanzo un escombro holográfico generado por su pulsera. Cassie salto del camino eludiendo el ataque, al estar en el aire uso el apoyo de su robot flotante para darle una patada mandándolo al suelo, desde esa posición arrojo esta vez un cuchillo rozándole la costilla a la joven, al verla desprevenida con rapidez cargo con su bola de cañón ahora derribándola.

Draco ahora iba a golpearla en el estómago, sin embargo, desde esa posición la chica Cage le dio una fuerte patada en los testículos y seguido de un fuerte puñetazo en esto.

No dejándose burlar por ella con su bota le pateo una de las costillas quebrándoselas (KB), al recuperase Cass arremetió con su patada sombra, pero el pudo detenerla con un fuerte agarre que también fue aprovechado por el lindándola a un contenedor.

Furiosa dio un fuerte empujón con su halo verde al otro, sin embargo, con su guantelete retuvo ese ataque por unos momentos.

¿Aun somos amigos? – cuestiono con una sonrisa Cassie.

Dependerá de tus golpes – declaro el otro de la misma manera.

* * *

**Mientras tanto con Sonya…**

La rubia estaba ahora persiguiendo al Kano del presente quien huía de ella al verse superado por unos momentos, no obstante, eso sería una simple distracción para que el Kano del pasado la sorprendiera con un fuerte rodillazo tumbándola.

¿Lo mejor de este futuro? – averiguo el mercenario del ayer – Que yo estoy vivo y tú bien muerta.

Lo peor es que fueron los del infierno los del infierno quienes te acabaron. Debí ser yo – continuo el Kano del hoy.

-Démonos otra oportunidad.

Después de esas palabras, ambos asesinos atacaron a la general que sin problemas aparto al del presente y se enfocó únicamente en el del pasado. Algo sin sentido fue que cuando Sonya golpeaba al Kano calvo, el otro también recibía daño.

Iracundo por lo que pasaba, el líder dragón disparo una ráfaga de su ojo biónico siendo esquivada por la bella soldado y con una patada logro dejarlo inconsciente. Ahora al no estar en desventaja se dirigió al otro Kano.

Quizás estés vivo en este, pero eso puede cambiar – afirmo la Blade.

¡FIGHT!

Sonya con una fuerte patada al torso del otro fracturándola en el acto (KB), eso sin duda lo tomo descuidado, en respuesta Kano dio un fuerte puñetazo al costado del rostro de la mujer haciéndola tambalear en el acto.

A continuación, con su ataque de bala volando hacia su oponente impactándola de lleno y derribándola también.

Al levantarse de sus puños lanzo una seria de anillos rosados los cuales el homicida las bloqueo con sus brazos, seguido ambos cerraron distancia para atacarse entre si con una serie de golpes y patadas.

La rubia tomo la delantera cuando impacto un gancho en el mentón del otro y enviándolo al suelo. Sonya intento seguir con la ofensiva, pero Kano contrataco barrido bajo que golpeó los tobillos de la soldado y le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el piso nevado. Tratando de alejarse de él, Kano le dio una fuerte patada en el costado, lo que causo que apretara los dientes de dolor.

Con determinación el mercenario salto con sus cuchillas en mano solo para ser enganchado con las 2 piernas en su torso y con fuerza lo azoto contra la nieve. Antes de que se pusiera de pie con ambos pies le dio un fuerte pisotón debilitándolo.

Deja que te dé un respiro – comento ella.

* * *

**Mientras tanto con los otros combates…**

Ambos guerreros de líneas distintas seguían machucándose, el torso del Julián malo estaba bastante agrietado y destrozado en las partes de los hombros, por otra parte, el Julián bueno tenia destrozado una parte de su traje revelando su pectoral derecho y un dejaba ver un poco de su cicatriz.

Ahora mismo ambos empuñaron sus espadas que emanaban su aura de la maldad o justicia respectivamente. Ninguno de los 2 quería ceder al otro, no fue hasta que el pelimarrón de una sorpresiva patada logro desarmar al otro, sin embargo, el pelinegro saco las cuchillas tarkatanas logrando hacerle frente.

No sigas Julián, esta batalla no tiene sentido – reclamo el bueno.

Lo dice el sujeto que le toco vivir entre miel y hojuelas olvídalo – contradijo el otro – Vuelve a tu lugar de origen de una vez.

Con furia el ojiazul a una velocidad descomunal logro quitarle la espada al otro, pero no contaba con su gran experiencia ya que el pelimarrón alcanzo a tomar del mango su hoja y con su codo golpeo la cara de su oponente recuperando su espada y con un fuerte empuje lo estrello contra unos andamios.

Mientras tanto con Cassie…

Ambos jóvenes seguían atacándose y golpeando, aunque a diferencia de los demás ellos no querían matarse, finalmente la rubia logro tomar la delantera cuando Drake cayo al suelo y rápidamente dio una patada. Antes de que Cass pudiera atacar, Draco voló hacia ella con su bala de cañón.

Eso la golpeo muy fuerte derribándola en el manto helado del suelo, el mercenario estaba apunto de darle un codazo, pero la rubia se aparto sagazmente y le volvió atinar su "rompenueces". Drake grito de dolor solo para ser silenciado con una fuerte patada ascendente y descendente sombra terminando la pelea.

Te dije que te patearía el culo – comento ella sonriendo.

Bien, me ganaste y como siempre me golpeaste las pelotas – reclamo el poniéndose de pie.

En MK todo vale – recordó ella.

Sin embargo, al ver a todos peleando, el Kano del presente aprovecho el momento de tomar como rehén al pobre Johnny que ni sus guardias pudieron contra el mejor asesino de los black dragón.

Esto es un problema – dijo el siniestramente poniendo su chuchilla cerca del abdomen del actor - ¿Puedes romperle el cuello antes de que yo destripe al guapo?

¡Papá déjalo! Eso no era parte del trato – protesto su hijo.

¡Cállate niño! – silencio el ahora poniendo su vista en su archienemigo – No lo olvides, es 2 por 1. ¡Si el muere, tu niña también!

¡Déjalo en el suelo! – volvió a reclamar Draco más furioso.

…Gracias Kano – dijo ella felizmente.

\- ¿Por qué?

Por recordarme las reglas – dijo ella sacando un arma.

¡Mama no…! – intento detener la chica Cage, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando Sonya le voló la cabeza al Kano del pasado.

Al estar muerto Kano dejo caer a Johnny mientras el sufría el daño de la paradoja temporal, lentamente se fue convirtiendo en polvo hasta desaparecer, no obstante, esto causo una perdida terrible para Cassie y Julián.

Ambos miraron a Drake quien empezaba a acercarse a ellos lentamente agarrándose el estómago.

Amigos… no me siento muy bien – dijo el caminando erráticamente.

Drake – llamo el ojirojo preocupado.

No… no quiero – dijo el antes de abrazar a ambos en un intento por salvar su vida – No me quiero ir… no me quiero ir… por favor no… no me quiero ir.

La pareja lo abrazo con fuerza sintiendo como el mercenario empezaba a desvanecerse lentamente.

Perdónenme – murmuro el mirándolos a los ojos con lágrimas, y esa fue su ultima palabra ya que él había dejado de existir.

Al ver a Drake partir, ambos no pudieron evitar recordar los tiempos que pasaron con él pese a los problemas que les causo ahora, nunca se esperaron que terminaría de esa manera, la que más salió afectada fue sin duda Cassie ya que comenzó a sollozar mientras abrazaba a su pareja.

Se ha ido – murmuro ella aun lastimada.

No te sientas mal, el nunca pidió esa vida – reconforto el otro en un tono dulce – Te aseguro que ahora existirá en un futuro mucho mejor.

Los minutos pasaron y las SF comenzó a atender a los heridos, Sonya y Johnny permanecían hablando y Cassie estaba atendiendo las heridas de su conyugue,

¿Qué tal la pelea contra ti mismo? – pregunto ella mientras limpiaba con alcohol las heridas de él.

La verdad, me llevo al límite – respondió el mientras se abrazaba a si mismo para abrigarse del frio – Y también sentí lastima por él.

¿Qué te dijo él? – pregunto curiosa la chica.

Me dijo que el murió a manos de Shinnok cuando intento clavarte su lanza a ti, pero el no logro detenerlo a tiempo y lo único que pudo hacer era ponerse como escudo humano – explico el pelimarrón sin duda esa declaración de su otro yo no pudo evitar sentir lastima por el – Lo que me hace estar feliz de estar vivo y estar a tu lado.

Awww me sonrojas – confeso ella antes de darle un tierno beso en su mejilla – Además la perdida de Drake me afligió mucho.

Sonya dijo era el o tú, no había otra opción – recordó el en un tono apenado – Voy a extrañar a ese desgraciado.

De vuelta con los pares opuestos, Sonya había terminado de hablar con el otro y se disponía a irse a otro lado.

¿Qué tal si… quedamos para cenar? Ya sabes para darte las gracias por salvarme – propuso el actor llamando la atención de la soldado – Y disculparme por ser, bueno yo. Sin previsiones. Sin romances.

La paciencia es una virtud Cage – dijo la Blade sonriendo antes de poner su vista en la pareja quienes le sonrieron de vuelta.

Pero esa sonrisa fue borrada cuando vieron a Geras lanzando a un pobre hombre desde un balcón y de inmediato salto hacia donde estaban ellos.

Los soldados del lugar intentaron dañarlo con balas de fuego que no lograron hacerle nada al guerrero. Al seguir caminando acabo con cada soldado que se le presentaba de una manera brutal, esto causo que a Julián se le hirviera la sangre de furia al ver a ese sujeto descuartizando a sus amigos.

De apoco un aura escarlata comenzaba a emanar de él.

¿Julián que tienes? – pregunto confundida al ver ese color en él.

Yo me encargo – declaro el levantándose y colocándose al lado de Sonya - ¿Quién es el?

Es Geras, un secuaz de Kronika. Supuestamente, no puede morir – contesto la teniente.

Luche con un tipo así en Fatal Infinity… - revelo Johnny intentando hacer un movimiento, pero fue en vano - ¡Ugh!

Vuelvan adentro, yo me enfrentare a el – dijo Julián apartándolo y dirigiéndose a Geras.

El otro Julián Solo, se ve que aquí la familia Cage te estima mucho – alago el corpulento hombre.

Me gane su confianza – confeso el mientras concentraba su poder al interior de el – Y ahora protegeré a mi familia.

Tu y Cassie Cage derrotaron a Shinnok, hijo de Kronika – recordó Geras – Terminare el trabajo que no pudo hacer tu otro yo.

¡FIGHT!

Julián se abalanzo contra el otro lanzándole un golpe derecho seguido de un izquierdo y con su espada, desafortunadamente estos no hicieron mucho daño pese a que ahora estaba usando el poder de la destrucción, la defensa del otro era demasiado corpulenta, este contrataco con un fuerte puño de arena en el pecho fracturándolo (KB) y mandándolo lejos.

El oriundo del Mundo Exterior aprovecho la nueva técnica que logro aprender de su batalla contra sigo mismo, con su espada corto el aire generando una onda carmesí la cual fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dañar al guerrero.

El pelimarrón desapareció desde su posición para sorprender desde los aires, sin embargo, la fuerza temporal del otro lo devolvió a su lugar de origen dándole la oportunidad a Geras de acertar un fuerte golpe derribándolo.

Al ver como se dirigía a él, Julián le barrio las piernas para después impactar su Fatal Blow, creyendo que todo había acabado, Geras se disolvió en arena llamando la atención del otro al no saber por dónde atacaría.

Al final cayo en la trampa cuando el hombre lo atrajo hacia el con sus poderes, al tenerlo ya a su disposición Geras le dio un gancho mandándolo al aire, pero seria devuelto a su posición dejando al guerrero darle múltiples golpes y cortadas con un sable de arena y para terminar el combate lo golpeo en el torso arrojándolo lejos.

Despídete – comento el ganador.

Lo que no se esperaba Geras es que Cassie arremetió contra él montada en un yale.

¡Aléjate de él! – exclamo ella antes de bajarse y lanzarle unas granadas para que explotaran con él.

Ambas rubias levantaron al débil ojirojo que aun se resentía de sus combates anteriores.

¿Cómo están? – pregunto Sonya.

Bien. Sabemos salir indemne de situaciones peores – respondió la Cage.

Escucha, lamento lo de tu amigo antes y lo que dije en la base, acerca de la misión – se disculpó la teniente – No fue justo.

¿Qué paso cuando me fui? – pregunto ahora Julián.

No importa, Cassie eres una gran soldado que casi me imagino saliendo con Johnny. Casi – admitió la rubia del pasado, ahora mirando al joven – Y a ti…

-Olvídalo.

Desearía volver atrás y hacer la última misión – admitió la rubia del presente con añoranza.

Ahora entiendo que mi sacrificio salvo a la Tierra – dijo sonriendo la Blade logrando logrando subir el ánimo de su hija – Además, escucharon a Raiden. Las cosas nunca volverán a ser como antes. Todos tenemos que "elegir nuestro destino"

Emmm… Sonya… yo… eh quisiera disculparme contigo por… ya sabes… la vez que te secuestre en la ceremonia de Liu Kang – exculpo el ojirojo rascándose la cabellera de manera incomoda – No era mi intención hacerlo.

¿A mano? – demando ella aceptando las disculpas y revolviéndole la melena al otro.

Seguido miro a su futura hija y le dio un cálido abrazo que al final fue interrumpido por una extraña sustancia surgiendo desde el pavimento.

Liu Kang y Kung Lao no bromeaban acerca de este tipo – dijo la Blade.

¡Escuadrones retiradas! – ordeno la comandante a todos quienes claramente hicieron caso - ¡Evacuen ahora!

* * *

De vuelta a la sala del reloj de arena. Como siempre Kronika seguía manipulando las arenas con sus principales guardias custodiándola.

Ellos Fallaron. Cuando vuelva los fortaleceré aún más para la batalla final – garantizo la mujer con el Liu Kang malo observándola – Di lo que piensas.

Perdimos a Shao Kahn, su ejercito del Mundo Exterior y al Dragon Negro – se lamentó el chino.

Mientras que los aliados de Raiden perdieron tiempo valioso contra Kano y Shao Kahn, nuestra labor más importante continuó, interrumpida en la isla de Shang Tsung – revelo la arquitecta

Esa isla está en ruinas – se acordó el shaolin - ¿Qué podría…?

Manipular el tiempo requiere energía temporal bruta – interrumpió la fémina solemne – Cada alma mortal contiene toda una vida de este poder. Cada hora, cada minuto cada segundo vivido, está en su interior.

Shang Tsung se alimentaba de almas – recapitulo el guerrero del mal – Las coleccionaba.

En su pozo de almas que continua intacto debajo de la isla – revelo Kronika ahora mirando a su guardián – Un destino que creé para Shang Tsung, en caso de que lo necesitara.

Liu Kang después de esa declaración sonrió triunfantemente y le hizo una reverencia a la mujer.

Las almas de Shang Tsung serán mías – afirmo finalmente ella.

Continuara…


	11. Todo queda en familia

Retomando el capítulo anterior y, por otro lado, Jacqui y su padre se habían zarpado hacia la infame isla de Shang Tsung, ahora mismo la afroamericana se encontraba mirando el océano en la popa del barco.

¿Qué tal la vista? – pregunto el Briggs acercándose a su primogénita.

No hay señal aún de la barrera mística que mencionaste – evadió la pregunta la chica.

Oh lo sabrás cuando aparezca – aseguro el hombre.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en control – contesto el Briggs apoyando sus brazos en barandas de la popa y mirando el mar – Caí en las profundidades de este mundo de dioses y monstruos. Pero ahora que conozco mi futuro, siento que puedo respirar. ¿Las cosas malas que me pasaron? Digo. ¿Qué me pasarán? Como dijo Raiden, va a ser diferente. ¿Son buenas noticias?

Las cosas que le pasaron a mi padre. El trauma que sufrió – recordó Jacqui algo angustiada – Mamá te ayudo a apaciguar eso. Si algo sale mal ahora, quizás jamás nazca.

Jacqui, no entiendo estas cosas cósmicas del tiempo. Pero sé que estás aquí por un motivo – reconforto su papá colocando su palma metálica en el hombro de la chica – No eres un accidente aleatorio.

-Eso espero.

Luego de unos momentos, la nave arribo a su destino, el ambiente era bastante tenso, el olor a muerte se podía percibir en todos los alrededores.

¿La isla de Shang Tsung? – cuestiono la afroamericana.

Ah mierda, aquí vamos de nuevo – comento Jax.

Los 2 caminaron por la lúgubre entrada mirando de reojo algunas cosas desagradables como la flora que con el tiempo había ganado terreno en las infraestructuras y los cadáveres colgados en los techos.

Cuando vine por el torneo, estaba lleno de gente – confeso Jax intentando romper el hielo al ver a una multitud de muertos en posición de loto – Estos tipos se veían más jóvenes. Parecía que fue ayer…

Supongo que después de morir Shang Tsung, este lugar fue en mayor caso un centro turístico, pero la verdad es que también murió – manifestó la Briggs chequeando su Tablet con coordenadas – Por ahora no hay nadie. Menos mal que necesitamos sigilo. Debí traer al escuadrón.

Esperaba que Raiden se equivocara con lo del pozo de las almas – expreso el mayor – No quiero estar aquí más de lo…

De repente la pantalla del aparato de Jacqui comenzó a sonar repetitivamente indicando que alguien estaba cerca.

\- ¡Contactos múltiples!

\- ¿Cuántos?

¡2! ¡Pero uno nos rodea muy rápido! – informo alarmada la chica.

Aquella persona quien los asechaba era el mismo Kabal, el retornado para ser más específico, el muerto giraba alrededor del dúo una y otra vez sin parar hasta que Jax lo detuvo de un solo golpe.

Ya al detenerse, el otro sujeto resulto ser la misma Jade muerta.

Kronika sabría que Raiden enviaría a alguien aquí – dijo Kabal.

A) Jax Briggs.

B) Jacqui Briggs.

Dame 10 segundos con este tipo – pidió el mayor adelantándose.

Jax Briggs. Fuimos camaradas a las ordenes de Quan Chi – recapitulo el retornado – Volverás a unirte a mí.

-Soy el Jax equivocado. No he sido un retornado y nunca lo seré.

¡FIGHT!

Kabal de una manera confiada comenzó a girar sus Shuanggou rápidamente, Jax por su parte coloco sus brazos de una manera defensiva, cuando el mercenario decidido a tomar la iniciativa, sus armas chocaron con el acero de su oponente generando una gran chispa. Al ver un espacio disponible el mayor con un fuerte golpe impacto el rostro del retornado.

Aunque Kabal lograría recuperándose y a toda velocidad dejo girando unos segundos al afroamericano, el retornado con sus ganchos los enterró en los hombros del otro dándole vueltas en el aire y estrellándolo en el suelo.

El comandante se levanto adolorido y de sus brazos sintió como empezaban a emanar un calor intenso. Inesperadamente arremetió contra el velocista con un fuerte puñetazo que aumento la temperatura de sus extremidades, el otro al ponerse de pie arrojo una de sus armas dañando al receptor.

Jax ahora daría un fuerte golpe al suelo generando una onda expansiva que desestabilizo al muerto. Al verlo vulnerable, el Briggs lo tomo por el cuello con una mano y con la otra le dio múltiples golpes que acabarían cuando lo azoto contra el suelo.

Kabal se repondría agarrando una lanza al costado de él, la cual usaría para empalar a su enemigo dañándolo severamente. Jax desde el suelo con un cañon de mano disparo un proyectil que sorprendió al mercenario por unos momentos. Con todo el calor acumulado el mayor le dio un fuerte gancho en el mentón al otro rompiéndolo (KB) y acabando el combate.

Los tiempos cambian Kabal – dijo el ganador ahora fijándose en Jade quien estaba peleando contra su futura hija.

La morena enterró su bastón el suelo generando una gran onda esmeralda en todo el lugar.

¡Levántate en nombre de Shinnok! – exclamo ella

Al decir esas palabras. Todos los cadáveres cobraron vida como zombies, lentamente los caminantes se dirigieron al dúo quienes esperaban el próximo movimiento de la edeniana.

No perturbaras el trabajo de Kronika – reclamo la mujer.

¿Perturbar? Mejor acabalo – pidió molesta Jacqui.

No le harán nada más al pozo de las almas – afirmo Jax.

No eres tan fuerte como crees, Jax – declaro Jade – Según recuerdo. Sindel te acabo sin problemas.

A) Jax Briggs.

B) Jacqui Briggs.

Tengo a la mejor amiga de Kitana – se adelanto la chica dejando que su papá se encargara de los zombis – Dicen que tu yo del pasado merece respeto ¿Pero esta versión? No lo creo.

-Guárdatela. Habitante de la Tierra

¡FIGHT!

Jade dio un gran salto acompañada de su bojutsu con la intención de abatirlo contra la afroamericana quien dio una voltereta eludiéndolo. Jacqui de su muñeca disparo un proyectil, pero fue detenido cuando la mujer se envolvió de un color morado.

Al tener la ventaja, Jade impacto su patada nitro en las costillas de la otra quebrándoselas (KB) y mandándola al otro extremo.

La soldado molesta con lo ocurrido agarro un fuerte mazo usándolo contra ella generándole un daño considerable.

Ya al estar bien la morena aventó su bumerán a las piernas de Jacqui bajando su guardia. Jade usaría esto para intentar golpear con su bastón a su contendiente, sin embargo, quedo atrapada dentro de una barrera que ralentizaba sus movimientos al desconocer los efectos de ese campo. La hija de Jax la golpeo múltiples veces en el torso a la mujer rompiéndole uno que otro hueso (KB) para finalizarla con una fuerte patada en las costillas.

Solo siento lastima por ti – comento la ganadora con Jax a su lado – Basta de bailar con los muertos. Raiden dijo que el pozo de las almas estaría bajo tierra.

Por aquí – señalo el comandante yendo a por unas grandes puertas que bloqueaban el paso a cualquiera.

Ambos descenderían hacia lo que alguna vez fue ¨La guarida de Goro" un tenebroso lugar para quien intentara explorarlo sin morir en el intento, el mayor para tranquilizarse saco un puro para empezar a fumarlo.

¿Es esta la guarida de Goro? – pregunto la chica a su acompañante.

Afortunadamente, sin Goro, Shang Tsung me tuvo prisionero aquí, en mi primer torneo – expuso el adulto – Nunca pensé que volvería…

¿Recuerdas donde esta el pozo? – pregunto ella inquisitiva.

Mierda, se lo hubiéramos preguntado a Julián ya que el conoce a Shang Tsung – comento fastidiado Jax – Lo único que se es que estaba destrozado.

Ese tonto no nos lo dijo – musito latosa la chica.

-Je… supongo que lo olvido.

Al descender lo suficiente llegaron a la espeluznante caverna que había sido vaciada y llena de muchas celdas pequeñas, con cadenas oxidadas colgando del techo y en el gran trono yacía el cuerpo sin vida de quien alguna vez fue el príncipe Goro.

No les tomo mucho tiempo en hallar lo que buscaban. Frente a ellos un gran destello color verde indicaba que era lo único que podía ser "El pozo de almas"

Me imagino que es aquí – dijo Jacqui.

Esa corona – señalo el hombre un objeto sobre esta – Apuesto a que es de Kronika.

Esta absorbiendo almas del pozo – anuncio la soldado.

Seguro alguien está vigilándola – intuyo el Briggs – Tomémosla antes de que vuelva su guardan.

Nunca me fui – hablo una voz tenebrosa resultando ser el mismo Noob Saibot.

Ambos guerreros abrieron fuego contra Bi-Han que solo se desvaneció para crear a una multitud de Saibots alrededor del dúo.

Los esbirros atacaron siendo neutralizados uno por uno por los defensores de la Tierra hasta que fueron superados en numero por las sombras quienes los tenían fuertemente agarrados. Al tener la ventaja Bi-Han se mostró ante ellos.

¿Quién eres? – exigió la chica.

Una sombra letal. En vida, mi nombre es Bi-Han – se presentó el guerrero fantasmal.

¿Debería conocer ese nombre? – pregunto ahora molesta la Briggs.

El primer Sub-Zero. Scorpion le arrancó la columna – respondió su padre mientras aún seguía apresado – La dejó en un montón arriba, en la vieja sala del trono de Shang Tsung.

Un evento que la Nueva Era borrará de la historia – aseguro el fantasmagórico ninja.

A) Jax Briggs.

B) Jacqui Briggs.

Espera Jacqui. Yo me encargo – dijo Jax liberándose de las sombras y dirigiéndose a Noob.

Ermac era débil. Te quito los brazos, pero no acabó contigo – recordó el ente siniestro.

-Es verdad. Soy así de duro.

¡FIGHT!

Jax intento tomar la iniciativa atacando con un fuerte karatazo, pero Noob uso su sombra la cual se volvió intangible lo que hizo que su ataque fuera inútil. Bi-Han ahora con su hoz negra lo tomo por la cabeza y lo azoto contra el suelo.

El mayor al levantarse pensó una estrategia de volver a atacarlo, aunque esta vez solo seria una distracción para que Jax con sus brazos diera un fuerte golpe al suelo desestabilizando al otro que además fue recibido con un fuerte golpe en la cara mandándolo lejos.

Desde esa posición el fantasmagórico ninja uso a Saibot para impactar las piernas del otro logrando derribarlo, seguido él se acercó dándole un golpe que seria detenido por el brazo metálico de Jax que sin dudarlo lo tomo con ambas extremidades para vapulear en el piso a Bi-Han.

Sin dejarse intimidar Noob desapareció de la nada y emergió desde el suelo sujetando a su enemigo con su guadaña por unos momentos hasta estrellarlo contra la tierra.

El comandante volvió a golpear el suelo generando una onda expansiva que Noob esquivo saltando, sin embargo, cuando puso sus pies en el suelo. Jax velozmente le dio un puñetazo en la cara para comenzar a darle más mientras incrementaba el calor de sus brazos, siguió con más en el estómago, también con un fuerte aplauso en la cabeza de Noob y con un disparo de su cañón termino el combate.

Supongo que Ermac no es el único débil – comento el ganador antes de dirigirse con su futura hija – Vamos. Tomemos esa cosa y salgamos de aquí.

Al ya no tener problemas ambos se dirigieron a la tiara que estaba sobre las almas. Cuando Jacqui se disponía a agarrar el artefacto una silueta conocida la interrumpió.

Jacqui espera… - llamo esa voz quien resultaría ser el mismo Jax del presente quien lucia cambiado con un atuendo similar a los guerreros de Kronika.

Extraordinario – comento levemente sorprendido su contraparte del pasado.

¿Papá? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – cuestiono la chica confundida.

Te dejare adivinarlo – permitió el Briggs del ayer.

Papá tus… ¡tus brazos! Parecen ser el diseño de Kronika – indico desconcertada su hija - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dándote la vida que mereces – respondió el simplemente.

¿Al destruir el universo? – refuto el joven Jax.

Al reiniciarlo, no destruirlo – corrigió el viejo – Siendo un retornado. Los años que perdí, las cosas que hice. Tu madre me mantuvo cuerdo. Pero nunca fui el padre que necesitabas.

No digas locuras, hombre. Criaste una hija excelente – alago el Briggs joven intentando animar a su yo viejo – Es una soldado increíble.

¡No debería haber sido soldado! – reclamo molesto el otro – Nunca quise que estuvieras ahí, arriesgándote- de no haberme derrumbado, no habría sentido la necesidad de alistarte.

¡No lo hice por eso papá! – impugno fastidiada Jacqui.

Por favor. Dame la corona. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie – pidió severamente el viejo ignorando la situación en la que estaban.

-Esto es toda una locura…

Espera, niña – detuvo el mayor joven a la chica y yendo a encararse contra sí mismo – Sé que no querría pelear con mi padre. ¿Qué te parece si yo me encargo de mí mismo? Nunca pensé que caería tan bajo.

No sabes aún cuánto puedes caer. Perder los brazos solo fue el principio – demando enojado el Jax de brazos blancos.

Se que sufriste. Que aún sufres – admitió el joven Jax - Pero no es tu estilo traicionar a tu unidad. Y mucho menos a tu familia.

¡FIGHT!

Ambos guerreros colisionaron ambos puños a la vez dándose golpes el uno con el otro que además incrementaba la temperatura de sus extremidades. En eso el viejo Jax dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo que el joven Jax apenas pudo esquivar saltando.

Ahora mismo el afroamericano bueno le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula rompiéndola (KB), en respuesta el Jax malo le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago generando que el lastimado vomitara sangre.

Seguido el Jax del pasado le dio un fuerte cabezazo al otro dejándolo atontado, pero no dejo perder terreno y audazmente le dio un fuerte empujón seguido de un puñetazo en la cara.

Tras unos momentos el duo de afroamericanos seguían machucándose, siendo el viejo el más afectado, no obstante, al tener más experiencia en esto logro seguir con la contienda.

No sigas por favor. Esta batalla no tiene sentido – reclamo el joven Briggs.

Entonces mantente fuera de camino – dijo el viejo Briggs mientras volvía a chocar su puño contra el otro.

Con mucha molestia el Jax malo logro tomar al otro en una llave de lucha, pero no contaba con la gran habilidad que su yo del pasado tenia en estas situaciones, con agilidad logro zafarse del candado para posteriormente con sus brazos hacerle una dormilona que con todo el esfuerzo del viejo intentaba salirse de eso.

Deja de luchar, deja de luchar – murmuro el a su oído intentando persuadir a su yo del futuro que tras unos momentos poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento. Ya cuando finalmente lo logro, dejo su cuerpo levemente en el piso – Tiene que haber una forma de arreglar esto.

Jacqui aliviada al saber que todo había terminado fue a verificar que su padre aun tuviera pulso que para su alivio aún lo tenía. Al saber que todo ya había terminado sacaron al inconsciente Jax y a la corona de la guarida para volver a su destino.

Sin embargo, una entidad tenia otros planes los cuales consistían en que esos mortales no salieran con esa corona de la isla. Del cielo con un fuerte esplendor surgió la diosa de la vida Cetrion

Entréguenme la corona de Kronika y al antiguo Jackson Briggs – pidió solemnemente la bella mujer descendiendo a la tierra – No les haré ningún daño.

No hay trato – se negó la chica mientras dejaba a su aturdido padre en el concreto – Sabemos que traicionaste a los Dioses Antiguos, Cetrion.

Kronika debe restaurar el equilibrio que Raiden destruyo – expuso la diosa ante esas palabras - ¿Acaso no ves que él es el mal en este asunto?

Al menos es el mal que conocemos – declaro molesto el mayor.

¿Podemos con un dios antiguo? – cuestiono insegura la afroamericana.

Tus amigos pudieron contra Shinnok– respondió el otro.

Pero ellos tienes poderes mágicos de locura – agrego más indecisa la chica.

Quizás tenemos nuestra propia magia – indico el joven comandante la aureola que traían.

Ríndanse, por favor. La resistencia asegura su sufrimiento – pidió por última vez Cetrion.

A) Jacqui Briggs.

B) Jax Briggs.

Determinada con sus intenciones, la chica se coloco la corona de Kronika la cual aumento enormemente sus capacidades.

Tu mente no es capaz de blandir el arma de Kronika – advirtió la diosa - ¡Por tu seguridad déjala!

-No es hora de pensar en la seguridad. Es hora de la acción.

¡FIGHT!

Sin titubear, la afroamericana le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a la diosa rompiéndole unos cuantos dientes (KB) y seguido de una patada potenciada por sus artefactos de soldados logrando que la otra retrocediera.

No obstante, Cetrion con sus poderes genero unas raíces que apresaron a su enemiga que además les prendió fuego dañándola. Ahora mismo la bella mujer con sus habilidades arrojo múltiples rocas hacia la chica que logro destruir unas cuantas, pero al final una de ellas la impacto de lleno.

Jacqui determinada volvió a ponerse de pie y rápidamente cargo contra Cetrion quien la esperaba con una sonrisa confiada. La diosa se disponía a capturarla nuevamente con sus raíces, pero esta vez la Briggs dio un salto en el aire y con ambos puños descendió hacia la otra lastimándola.

La diosa furiosa dio fuertes golpes a la tierra generando un fuerte terremoto a los pies de su contendiente quien los recibió de lleno. Desde esa misma posición Jacqui lanzo un proyectil de humo cegando a la otra por unos instantes que serian aprovechados por la Briggs que agarro una lanza la cual utilizo para empala y golpear a Cetrion generándole un severo daño.

De la nada, dejo caer una serie de escombros sobre la otra que para su mala suerte mas rocas fueron impactadas hasta dejarla incrustada en un roble, a continuación, más piedras la golpearían y para terminar su ataque con una fuerte ráfaga de poder mandándola lejos.

Pese a la distancia que estaban, Jacqui espero que Cetrion se acercara a ella confiada por su victoria, no obstante, sorpresivamente la chica arrojo un proyectil aturdiendo a la diosa por unos momentos para aprovecharlos y lanzar una granda que genero una barrera holográfica.

Con la única opción que le quedaba, aventó un misil que lograría darle a la mujer que además choco con el muro imaginario solo para ser recibido por una ráfaga de disparos de la afroamericana que además también se reflejaron cuando impactaron el muro y para terminar todo esto con una fuerte patada que logro romper el muro también finalizo el combate.

Lo logre y sin ayuda – comento cansada Jacqui antes de que Jax le quitara la corona.

Al ser derrotada por un mortal. Cetrion entro en colera.

Se los advertí. Los mortales no pueden controlar la corona – dijo en voz alta la mujer – No quería haceres daño. Pero no me dejan otra opción…

Con sus poderes, la diosa puso su palma en el concreto generando una gran fisura que dejo caer a quien la derroto. Jacqui apenas podía sostenerse por los bordes de la corteza en la que estaba ante la mirada atónita de su futuro padre.

¿¡Que demonios haces!? – pregunto enojado el Jax joven a Cetrion que a la vez vio a su yo futuro recuperados.

Dame la corona y le perdonare la vida – propuso con misericordia la bella mujer.

¡No! ¡No se la des! ¡Vete! – grito a todo pulmón Jacqui quien aun se aferraba a no caer al abismo.

Su vida esta en tus manos – recordó la mujer.

Nadie quiere hacerle daño a nadie. Ahora, por favor. No dejes que le pase esto a la niña – persuadió ahora el viejo Jax.

El joven mayor miro por unos momentos a Jacqui y después a la corona sin saber que hacer.

A) Entregar la corono.

B) Escapar con la corono.

Lo correcto para el fue salvar a la chica así que le arrojo la aureola a su yo del presente.

Ahora devuélveme a Jacqui – exigió molesto el viejo a la diosa.

La dama sin inconvenientes reconstruyo la tierra que había destruido y trajo sano y salva a la chica.

¿Papá? ¿¡Como pudiste hacerme esto!? – cuestiono incrédula la soldado.

No te estoy haciendo esto. Jacqui. Lo hago por ti. Te amo – confeso finalmente el padre.

Kronika nos espera de regreso – dijo Cetrion antes de desaparecer junto con el hombre en un torbellino de arena.

Los soldados sin mirar atrás siguieron adelante pese a que fracasaron en su misión y por otra parte Cetrion le entrego su corona a su madre quien la recibió con una cálida sonrisa de victoria. Al colocar su corona aumento sus habilidades y probabilidades de ganar esta guerra que ya estaba en su recta final.

De vuelta a los jardines de fuego. Raiden junto con Cassie y Julián paseaban por el lugar.

El informe de Jacqueline Briggs. Las acciones de su padre comprometieron nuestra situación – hablo el dios del trueno.

Siempre después de un problema hay uno peor – continuo el pelimarrón.

Lo sé. No puedo… no puedo creer que hiciera esto – dijo también la rubia.

Aunque encontremos su fortaleza, el poder de Kronika ahora supera a nuestras fuerzas combinadas – agrego solemne Raiden.

Deberíamos reconsiderar usar el amuleto de Shinnok – propuso la Cage.

¡Estás loca! – se negó el ojirojo.

Como el dice. Es una locura – continuo la deidad.

Vimos de lo que eres capaz con él. Detuviste a todo el ejército del Infierno – persuadió la soldado – Y ni siquiera usaste todo su poder.

Tengo miedo de la tentación de su poder oscuro. Incluso ahora me llama… - expreso incómodamente Raiden – A pesar de las ventajas de Kronika, debemos atacar cuando ubiquemos la fortaleza.

Hace horas que no sabemos nada de los grandes maestros – recordó la chica - ¿Cuál es el plan si no vuelven?

Volverán, o estaremos perdidos – respondió el simplemente.

Eso me recuerda… Raiden ¿Dónde está Mileena? – pregunto preocupado Julián al recordar de que no la habían visto cuando regresaron.

No lo sé, creí que estaría cerca de aquí – contesto indiferente el dios - ¿Nos traiciono?

No, no eso, contra Shinnok fue lo mismo – corrigió el pelimarrón.

Al parecer siguió a los maestros a escondidas – intuyo Cassie.

\- ¡Ah mierda! ¡Otra vez lo hizo!

Continuara…


	12. Al Infierno y de vuelta

De vuelta con los ninjas elementales quienes ya habían llegado al Infierno, más especifico cerca del rio de sangre en busca del sujeto llamado Kharon.

A lo lejos, los 2 guerreros veían como el ejercito de Kronika cruzaba el puente hacia la fortaleza de la Titanide siendo Cetrion la encargada de mantener la plataforma estable para sus esbirros pese a que esto le costaba usar mucha energía.

Esos guerreros deben ir hacia la fortaleza de Kronika – confirmo Hanzo.

Muy bien, ¿Por qué no usar la flota de Kharon? – cuestiono Kuai – El puente claramente agota su poder.

La flota esta unida a Kharon. Solo responde a sus órdenes – contesto Hasashi – Que siga anclada indica que no ayudara a Kronika.

En cuyo caso quizás nos ayude – complemento el otro antes de ver como el puente desaparecía del aire.

Cerca de ellos, 2 ojos de tigre los observaban y esperaban la oportunidad de hablar con ellos. Ambos ninjas sintieron la presencia de alguien observándolos. Para no llamar la atención fingieron creer que nada los seguía.

Hanzo… no sientes como si alguien estuviera acechándonos - comento Sub-Zero mirando las rocas de alrededor.

Hay no… - dijo el, antes de arrojar su arpón cerca del intruso – Sal de ahí Mileena. Ya sabemos que estás ahí.

Derrotada y en silencio la mujer salió de su escondite.

Volviste a desobedecerme – dijo Hanzo con una mirada que claramente irradiaba molestia - ¿Por qué no te quedaste como te dije?

Ella simplemente sonrió bajo su velo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Te alegra que no lo haya hecho cierto – respondió ella simplemente.

Te di una tarea de custodiar el templo y vienes aquí como si nada – recordó Hasashi.

¿Qué tal un "Ey Mileena necesitamos toda la ayuda posible acompáñanos"? ¿Tienes eso para mí? – apelo la ojiambar.

No importa Scorpion, tenemos una misión ahora – interrumpió Sub-Zero la discusión.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que detuvo el breve conflicto, si no más bien, un grito desgarrador proveniente de una cabaña en las colinas.

Parece que alguien se está divirtiendo – comento Mileena.

Kharon está en casa, quizás con unos invitados indeseables – agrego el ninja ígneo preocupado.

¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto ahora el crio-ninja.

Vuelvan a la Tierra. Díganles a los otros que lo encontramos – pidió cordialmente Scorpion – Nos iremos tan pronto yo vuelva.

¿Volverás? – pregunto angustiada la mestiza.

…Lo intentare… lo mejor que nos puede pasar es que Kharon nos ayude – respondía no tan seguro el alacrán - ¡Ahora váyanse!

Pues entonces no me iré sin ti – se opuso inmediatamente Mileena.

Mira, conozco este lugar mejor que nadie y si no conseguimos la ayuda de Kharon… - iba a continuar antes de que Mileena le diera un rápido de beso de despedida.

Te veré después – dijo ella levemente sonrojada antes de alejarse con el criomancer – Takeda también te espera.

Ya cuando sus compañeros se fueron. Scorpion con sigilo se acercó a la pequeña casa en donde estaba la persona que buscaban. Dentro de esta estaba Kharon un hombre de piel negra calvo y con barba blanca quien estaba envuelto en una telaraña creada por la misma D'Vorah.

Debiste haber ayudado a Kronika, Kharon. Ahora debes sufrir – declaro la kytin generando un grupo de bichos en su mano para hacer sufrir a su rehen.

Soy inmortal, D'Vorah. No puedes matarme – menciono el hombre.

Esta solo necesita impedir que trasportes a los enemigos de Kronika – refuto la mujer antes de que una lanza le atravesara la espalda y la arrastrara hacia quien la lanzo.

Primero Shinnok, ahora Kronika – comento Hanzo – Peleas por causas perdidas.

Esta garantiza que el enjambre sobrevivirá – se defendió la mujer insecto – No salvaras a los Shiray Ryu.

¡FIGHT!

Con precisión Scorpion saco una de sus espadas para contrarrestar los aguijones de la otra hasta que D'Vorah lograría mandar lejos a su oponente.

Luego de levantarse el ninja arrojo su kunai hacia la mujer quien la esperaba pacientemente, sin embargo, eso no fue más que una simple distracción cuando el ninja emergió detrás de ella con una potente piro-patada rompiéndole la columna (KB).

La fémina molesta se abalanzo frenéticamente con sus apéndices, los cuales Hanzo gracias a su maestría en combate lograba bloquear y contrarrestar. Con todo en contra de su abdomen saco un enjambre de insectos con intenciones hostiles hacia el otro, por su parte Scorpion solo tubo que envolverse en una gran capa de fuego para calcinar a todos esos bicharracos.

Aun envuelto en fuego Hasashi le dio un tremendo gancho en el mentón dejándola suspendida en el aire y con su lanza la atravesaría y acercaría hacia el para después darle una patada estrenándola contra unas rocas.

Los Shiray Ryu no caerán – aseguro el ganador antes de recibir un golpe por otro sujeto.

Tu clan de impostores si caerá – afirmo el otro resultando ser el Scorpion del pasado.

Restaure a los Shiray Ryu. Cree un clan más fuerte que nunca – declaro Hanzo a la defensiva.

¡Con farsantes y forasteros como sus cimientos! Kronika me lo dijo – reclamo molesto el ninja del ayer.

Díganme que no era igual que este loco – murmuro para si mismo Hasashi justo cuando saco su espada al verse amenazado por su contraparte.

Tras un breve enfrentamiento de sables. La experiencia del Scorpion bueno logro desarmarlo.

Sin los linajes originales, no hay Shiray Ryu. ¡La masacre de nuestro clan los extinguió! – exclamo el otro ninja ígneo – Kronika revivirá a los verdaderos Shiray Ryu en la nueva era.

¿¡Y tu le creíste!? Ella esta haciendo lo mismo que hizo Quan Chi con nosotros – persuadió incomodo Hasashi ya que no quería enfrentarse a sí mismo - ¿Crees que Harumi quiere verte así? Abandona tu ira y podrás salvarte.

\- ¡No menciones a Harumi aquí!

¡FIGHT!

Ambos ninjas colisionaron ambos puños que al chocar generaron una fuerte llama. En eso el Scorpion del pasado barrio las piernas del otro dejándolo caer, sin embargo, el Maestro logro engancharle las piernas a su yo del ayer para recuperar terreno.

Apenas se puso de pie fue recibido con un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula rompiéndola (KB), en respuesta el joven Scorpion le dio una potente patada de fuego en las costillas destrozándolas en el acto (KB).

Seguido Hasashi le arrojo su arpón que fue rápidamente interceptado por el propio arpón del otro. Ambos forcejearon por un rato para ver quien cedía primero ante la fuerza del contrario hasta que el Scorpion malo desapareció de su posición con la clásica intención de siempre, no obstante, cuando estaba a punto de conectar el golpe en la espalda, Hasashi hizo lo mismo. Los 2 intentaron golpearse, pero el otro siempre desaparecía.

Finalmente fue el ninja del ayer quien sucumbió al cansancio de usar esa técnica y fue derrotado por su yo del presente.

Es hora de que te liberes. Ambos sabemos lo que te motiva. No es el orgullo de los Shiray Ryu, sino tu esposa e hijo – confeso en un tono cálido Hasashi.

Me los arrebataron, los mataron… los mataron a todos – recordó apenado Scorpion – Solo desearía verlos una vez más.

Compartí ese dolor hasta que me di cuenta de que ella quiere que busque la felicidad para mi persona – expreso el otro – Ella quiere lo mismo para ti, además Kronika y la nueva era no es la solución. Ella resucitaría a Shinnok. El mismo demonio que acabo con nuestro clan. No podemos permitir que vuelva.

Cuando reviví a los Shiray Ryu, jure que nuestro clan protegería a la Tierra – continúo convenciéndolo de hacer lo correcto. En eso Hanzo extendió su mano como prueba de que juntos podrían lograrlo – Ayúdame a cumplir esa promesa.

Mientras el joven Scorpion pensaba que hacer. D'Vorah con sigilo se acerco a los 2 y al pillar desprevenido a Hasashi le clavo unos de sus aguijones venenosos en el pecho.

No pude matar a Mileena, pero esto es más satisfactorio – le susurro malévolamente la mujer salvo que esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Hanzo se la quitara de encima con una potente llamarada.

No… - musito el cayendo de rodillas y viéndose la herida – Veneno…

Kronika sabía que tus pecados te distraerían – comento sonriendo la kytin – Ahora Esta acabara con tu sufrimiento.

Al estar únicamente enfocada en el maestro de fuego. D'Vorah olvido al Scorpion del pasado que con cautela se acerco a ella y con su sable le corto todos sus aguijones. El dolor para ella fue bastante intenso que también cayó de rodillas.

Ahora morirás – decreto el otro empuñando su arma.

En un intento de salvar su vida, la fémina lanzo una ráfaga de insectos al ninja amarillo que sin problemas los achicharro con sus poderes, lastimosamente D'Vorah logro escapar.

Por su parte Hanzo poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento, su vista comenzaba a nublarse, le costaba hablar y respirar, pero tenia una cosa antes que hacer.

Raiden está en los Jardines de fuego. Alista la ayuda de Kharon. Trae el ejercito de Raiden a la fortaleza ¡Hazlo! – ordeno en una última estancia Hasashi.

Tienes mi palabra – acepto el otro solemne viendo que su yo del presente se intentaba levantar. Al verlo tambaleando lo sujeto con sus brazos.

Los nuevos Shiray Ryu son dignos. Su corazón, no su sangre, los hace guerreros – dijo apenas el maestro agonizando – Por último, despídeme de Sub-Zero, de Takeda, de Julián y de Mileena… dile a ella que perdón por no cumplir la promesa de…

Tristemente Hanzo no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el veneno finalmente penetro sus puntos vitales. Otro guerrero caía en combate, Hanzo Hasashi murió en los brazos de su yo del pasado.

Tu muerte no será en vano – aseguro el cerrándole los ojos a su yo mismo para que pudiera descansar en paz.

* * *

De vuelta en los Jardines de fuego, el ambiente de veía bastante calmado, los pétalos de las flores pasaban por la brisa del viento. Cerca de ahí paseaba Liu Kang y Sub-Zero dialogando entre sí y también Mileena estaba sentada en una roca afilando un kunai muy parecido a un sai de los que usaba con 3 cuchillas afiladas con bordes cerrados y marcas metálicas de color magenta.

Tus maestros shaolin ¿Están listos? – pregunto el crio-ninja a su compañero.

Lucharan hasta el último hombre – contesto el chino.

Probablemente sea el precio para pagar – comento el Gran Maestro.

No habrá pelea si Kharon no nos ayuda – recordó Liu Kang - ¿Hay noticias del Gran Maestro Hasashi?

No. Si no llega pronto, volveré al Infierno – respondió mordazmente Sub-Zero.

Para la sorpresa de los 2, una figura conocida apareció delante de ellos. El mismo Scorpion.

Scorpion equivocado. Esto no puede ser bueno – comento el shaolin.

¿Dónde esta Hanzo? – pregunto ahora Mileena dejando el lugar en el que estaba.

…está muerto – soltó él.

Al oír esa declaración sin poder creerlo. La fémina no pudo evitar que se humedecieran los ojos, no solo por la pérdida de su amado, ni ella misma había experimentado esto antes. Este dolor que una vez sintió cuando mataron a su padre la primera vez, era mil veces mayor.

¡Lo mataste! – exclamo ella furiosa.

Ve por Raiden – le pidió Sub-Zero a Liu Kang.

Desconozco lo de ustedes, pero ¡Vine ayudar! – se defendió Scorpion.

Envidiaste la vida que él tenía y por eso lo mataste – reclamo la híbrida secándose las lagrimas y dispuesta a pelear – Me quitaste lo único que amaba ya no tiene sentido lo que haga.

¡FIGHT!

Scorpion mantuvo su postura indiferente a lo que pasara, solo para ser recibido por una tele-patada.

Fastidiado por ese ataque, el ninja le arrojo su lanza que para su sorpresa fue fuertemente sujetada por la mujer.

Imposible – murmuro el anonadado.

¡Get over here! – exclamo ella, arrastrándolo hacia ella que procedió arrojarlo hacia un lado, pero Scorpion logro tomarla del brazo para levantarla y azotarla contra el suelo.

El espectro dispuesto a acabar esto con su pie iba a pisarle el abdomen que para la fémina fue fácil evadir con tan solo hacerse a un lado.

Cuando se disponías a seguir la contienda, la mente de Scorpion le empezó a jugar en contra, por muy loco que sonara para el no pudo negar en lo parecida que era Mileena a Harumi… su cabello, su cara, aunque esta estuviera cubierta por un su clásico.

Todo esto le jugo en contra ya que Mileena lo sorprendió con un fuerte golpe en sus costillas. Volviendo a la realidad cuando Mileena se disponía a darle otro golpe, su puño fue detenido por la palma de este que además no la soltó cuando le prendió fuego a esta.

Sin dejarla huir, con su espada le dio varios cortes para después con sus arpones enterrarlos en las cuencas de la hibrida con una patada la arrojo hacia el otro extremo, pero al tener los kunais en su cara Scorpion la atrajo para que con una patada los enterrara aun más profundo y para terminar el combate la dejo en el suelo pesadamente.

¿Qué fue eso? – se pregunto el luego de ganar.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento un rayo lo alejo de su posición.

¿Quién te envió Scorpion? – pregunto Raiden quien ya había aparecido.

Mi yo del futuro murió. Estoy aquí en su nombre – volvió a decir Scorpion.

¿Hanzo murió? – pregunto ahora con pena Liu Kang.

Honro sus últimos deseos de hacérselos saber y también de que Kharon llevará a tus ejércitos a la isla de Kronika – agrego el piro-ninja – Debemos partir de inmediato.

¿Tienes pruebas de la oferta de Kharon? – interrogo aun escéptico el dios.

Solo mi palabra – contesto el simplemente.

Eso no vale nada. En el torneo, confié en que perdonarías a Bi-Han y me traicionaste – menciono molesto Raiden.

-Un error causado por la ira. Trato de redimirme.

-Mentiras Scorpion, eres un esclavo. Y Kronika tu ama.

Continuara…


	13. Cortando lazos

-Raiden ¡Debes escucharme! – imploro Scorpion sin querer pelear

\- ¡Lleva tus mentiras a otro lado Scorpion! – se negó rotundamente el dios – Kronika no nos atrapara.

\- ¡No es una trampa! – aclaro el alacrán – Kharon los espera en el Infierno.

En eso Liu Kang se acerco a ellos para apaciguar las diferencias.

\- ¡Lord Raiden! Debemos escucharlo. Quizás diga la verdad – apoyo el chino al ninja.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – dijo Raiden antes de sacar el amuleto de Shinnok para arrojarle una ráfaga de poder al guerrero ígneo – Ahora Scorpion la verdad.

-El te dice la verdad dios del trueno – interrumpió Mileena quien se estaba reponiendo del combate anterior – Lo conozco y me di cuenta de que no está mintiendo.

\- ¡Cállate! – ordeno la deidad acercándose al ninja.

\- ¡Deja el amuleto! ¡Te esta controlando! – interrumpió Liu Kang ahora a su mentor.

Raiden por su parte también le dio una fuerte ráfaga al monje alejándolo.

-Esto acabara mal – comento la semi-edeniana mientras levantaba al débil Scorpion.

-Se nos acabó el tiempo. Hago lo que debo para salvar la Tierra – recordó en un tono amenazador el dios, seguido como si fuera un deja vu le lanzo unos rayos tratando de detener a su pupilo - ¡Alto!

-Esta no es la forma, Scorpion no es el enemigo – reconoció el campeón.

-Liu Kang ¡No interfieras! – decreto el de sombrero.

El shaolin se abalanzo con su clásica patada voladora la cual Raiden bloqueo con ambos brazos produciendo una onda eléctrica debido al impacto.

El dios viéndolo vulnerable uso su ataque de vuelo eléctrico para llevar al chino al otro extremo del lugar. La ventaja la tenia claramente Raiden ya que el monje no quería herir a su maestro.

Tras un breve enfrentamiento, el ensombrerado logro derrotar a Liu Kang.

-No me obligues a hacerlo, Liu Kang – declaro molesto el dios – ¡Los reinos penden de un hilo! ¡Para defenderlos, debo mantener el orden!

-No lo creía posible, pero los retornados tenían razón. No podemos confiar en ti – confeso sorprendido el campeón al darse cuenta de que lo que el creyó que eran simples mentiras resultaron ser verdades.

No necesito confianza ¡Exijo obediencia! – determino iracundo el dios sacando su lado oscuro.

Acabare con tu locura. Si debes morir, que así sea – dijo el shaolin en un tono amenazador.

Tras esas palabras, Raiden sintió algo muy raro, una premonición para ser más específico, poco a poco fue recuperando la razón al dejar de estar guiándose por su furia.

-Esto ya ocurrió…antes – comento anonadado el ensombrerado.

La mente de Raiden viajo décadas en el pasado hacia la vez en la que estaban acorralados contra Shao Kahn cuando invadió la Tierra. La vez en la que Liu Kang estaba dispuesto a luchar contra el Kahn una vez más.

\- ¡Haz lo que dice Raiden! – pidió el pelimarrón.

El chino más enfadado envolvió sus puños con fuego amenazando a Raiden.

-Basta Liu Kang – ordeno ahora el dios.

-Deténganse – pidió Johnny, corriendo junto con Sonya a detenerlos.

\- ¡Acabare con tu locura! – dijo el shaolin enojado - ¡Si debes morir, que así sea!

Liu Kang ataco a su mentor quien para no salir lastimado hizo una barrera de electricidad que combinada con el fuego del guerrero ígneo termino siendo electro-quemado ante la mirada atónita de todos.

A continuación, las imágenes cambiaron a Liu Kang peleando contra Raiden en el estanque de los muertos. La siguiente imagen fue de ellos peleando en la arena del Nexus, la siguiente visión era de ambos combatiendo en las afueras del metro y para terminar con esas escenas los 2 se batían a muerte en la pirámide de Argus.

Todo esto significaba una sola cosa, tanto maestro como discípulo estaban destinados a enfrentarse entre sí. Volviendo a la realidad Raiden se encontraba de rodillas con varios guerreros mirándolo preocupado por lo que estaba haciendo.

Al darse cuenta de que esa maldad era impulsada por el talismán que poseía con determinación lo dejo en la tierra.

-He sido un iluso, Liu Kang. Una marioneta de Kronika – confeso la deidad en un tono sereno – Solo peleamos porque ella así lo desea.

En eso se fijo se dio cuenta que Scorpion seguía siendo atendido por Mileena quien lo mantenía de pie aún.

-Debo ayudarle – musito el dirigiéndose al alacrán para curarlo – Me equivoque al dudar de ti. Yo también fui esclavo de la ira.

-Guárdate tus excusas dios del trueno – solicito irritada Mileena apartándose de él.

-Ósea Lord Raiden… ¿Es que tu ira la causaba Kronika? – cuestiono inseguro Liu Kang.

-Si. Sucumbí ante su influencia. Pero entonces, nuestro enfrentamiento… Me trajo recuerdos. No solo de esta línea temporal, sino también de líneas temporales anteriores – explico Raiden por más loco que sonara.

-Un segundo ¿Líneas temporales? ¿En plural? – interrumpió Cassie

-Creí que solo había – agrego Julián también.

-Kronika ha reiniciado el tiempo en incontables ocasiones, usando cada línea temporal para aprender y perfeccionar su plan – interpreto el protector de la Tierra – Los detalles de cada línea temporal son diferentes. Pero en cada una, los eventos conspiran para enfrentarme con Liu Kang, en cada una, él muere. Solo Kronika es capaz de controlar el tiempo y destino.

-No lo entiendo ¿Para qué hacer eso? – pregunto suspicaz la Cage.

-No lo sé. Pero lo que es seguro es que Kronika ya no nos controla – reconforto el dios.

De repente y sin previo aviso, todos se detuvieron en mitad de la acción que estaban realizando. Todos fueron congelados en su lugar salvo el mismo Raiden. Fue entonces cuando Kronika apareció por encima del dios.

-Al final, ves el patrón – dijo la titanide.

-El patrón, pero no el propósito – refuto el ensombrerado - ¿Por qué enfrentarme a Liu Kang?

\- ¿Aun no es obvio? Su poder combinado amenaza mi visión para la línea temporal – declaro la mujer.

-Liu Kang y yo no estaremos divididos por tus maquinaciones – acordó el ser divino.

-Oh Raiden. ¿Crees que es la primera vez que haces promesas? – cuestiono irónicamente Kronica – Hemos repetido tantas líneas temporales, que ya perdí la cuenta.

-Esta línea va a ser distinta – afirmo determinado Raiden.

-Ya recorrimos todas las posibles situaciones. Raiden. No puedes ganar ahora – declaro con confianza la mujer – En especial desde lo que hay entre mi hija y tú.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Raiden intentado parecer confundido.

\- ¿Por qué confié en mi hija? La cual se dejaba dominar por los encantos de un viejo dios del trueno… por eso esta vez pagaras.

-No metas a Cetrion en esto – alzo la voz el ser divino.

-Puedes intentar detenerme, claro – propuso ingenuamente la titanide – Pero sin Liu Kang de tu lado.

Después de decir eso, Kronika invoco sus arenas del tiempo envolviendo al chino en una nube de partículas antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Disfruta de tus ultimas horas Raiden – pidió triunfante la mujer – Son todo lo que tienes.

Tras unos momentos todos volvieron en si sacudiendo la cabeza desconcertados.

\- ¿Dónde está el chino? – pregunto Julián mirando para todos lados.

-Kronika lo llevo a su isla – respondió el dios – Debemos partir de inmediato. Para salvar a los reinos, debemos salvar a Liu Kang.

* * *

**Sala del reloj de arena.**

Kronika había llevado al susodicho a su fortaleza, ahora mismo lo tenia sentado en un trono sin la oportunidad de moverse.

\- ¿Otro aspecto, solo para mí? ¿Por qué te molestaste? – pregunto sarcástico el guerrero de fuego sin obtener respuestas de su vigilante quien era el mismo Geras - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Ayudaras a protegerme – respondió Kronika apareciendo con sus esbirros de elite.

-No lo creo – se negó el monje.

-Domine la hechicería de Shinnok – Declaro el Liu Kang malo acercándose así mismo - Agregaré la fuerza de tu alma a la mía y finalmente me vengare de Raiden.

-Amigos míos, los ejércitos de Raiden se acercan – llamo la arquitecta a sus guardianes – Nos enfrentarán y perderán.

* * *

Volviendo con los defensores de la Tierra. Ahora mismo se encontraban navegando las aguas del mar de la sangre hacia su destino.

Todo el ambiente era bastante sereno pese a la situación que estaban viviendo. Los barcos estaban divididos: el primero estaba Raiden junto a Kharon y los ninjas de fuego y hielo, el segundo estaba Cassie, Julián, Jacqui y Jax junto a un buen pelotón de soldados, el tercero estaba el mismo Kung Lao junto a un gran numero de monjes shaolin y el cuarto su tripulación estaba formada por Osh-Tekks, tarkatanos, Shokans entre otros dirigidos por la mismísima emperatriz Kitana, Baraka, Sheeva, Mileena y su inseparable amiga Jade.

-La isla de Kronika está detrás de la niebla – informo Kharon a Raiden.

En eso Cassie saco sus binoculares para ver a lo lejos que les esperaba

-Amigos, en unos momentos estaremos vivos o muertos y quería decirles que fue un gusto conocerlos – confeso en un tono meloso el ojirojo.

-Pienso lo mismo – agrego Jax – Pero sé que lograremos ganar.

-No sean niños ahora el mundo cuenta con nosotros, nos reiremos de esto mañana, somos las… - iba a continuar Cassie antes de sentirse mareada.

-Cassie ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto preocupada su amiga.

Rápidamente la rubia se dirigió a los bordes de la nave para después vomitar hacia el mar. Al verla hacer eso todos se dirigieron a ella para ver cómo estaba.

-Mierda también saque mi pizza – refunfuño la chica sacando lo último de su estómago.

-Vaya creo comiste demasiado – dijo el enmascarado.

-Creo que tienes razón – acepto Cassandra mientras se recuperaba.

Mientras que a lo lejos las fuerzas de Kronika se acercaban para detener su paso. En el barco principal estaba el mismo Geras junto con Frost que además estaba acompañada de un ejército de cyber-lin kuei.

-Barcos de batalla – anuncio el navegante – Mis barcos no pueden luchar.

-Esta flota está bajo mi protección – reconforto el ser divino dirigiéndose a los ninjas elementales – Si Kharon cae, la flota no podrá navegar. Protéjanlo a toda costa.

\- ¡Velocidad de embestida! – ordeno la lin kuei alzando la voz a sus subordinados

Kharon con todo el esfuerzo que pudo, le hizo el quite al enorme barco que los quería chocar. Al final logro desestabilizar a todos los tripulantes a bordo.

Cuando creían que lograron evadirlo, un grupo de robot salto a su barco para neutralizarlos, pero al final Raiden junto con Sub-Zero y Scorpion lograron eliminar la amenaza hasta que un viejo conocido tomo desprevenido al dios que casi logra acertarle una bala de cañón.

Raiden lo miro por unos segundos dándose cuenta lo decepcionado que estaba por el viejo Jax al tener que aliarse a Kronika por motivos fútiles.

-No quiero pelear, pero tengo que hacerlo – expreso el afroamericano – Por el bien de Jacqui y el mío.

¡FIGHT!

El viejo de una manera confiada tomo su posición de batalla, el dios por su parte espero el movimiento del otro para poder contratacar. Cuando Briggs hizo el primer desplazamiento con su puño el cual choco con el antebrazo del otro. Raiden esta vez contrataco usando su bastón para golpear a Jax en la mandíbula quebrándosela (KB).

Aunque el exsoldado lograría recuperarse y a toda velocidad golpeo el rostro del ser divino y además lo tomo con ambos brazos para arrojarlo lejos, sin embargo, Raiden se desvaneció en el suelo para aparecer detrás del enemigo tomándolo por sorpresa con su vuelo eléctrico llevándolo al otro extremo del barco.

Jax se levanto adolorido comenzando a emanar un intenso calor en sus brazos de acero. Sin titubear arremetió contra Raiden quien otra vez desapareció de su lugar para aparecer del otro lado de la plataforma, Briggs lo miro por unos segundos antes de sentir una jaula de metal cayendo encima de él.

-Déjame ayudarte – pidió amablemente el ganador en dirección del derrotado – Las promesas que te hizo Kronika son un cruel engaño. Ella es la madre de Shinnok, quien diseño la esclavitud de tu retornado.

-Pero… No. es la madre de Cetrion – recordó el excomandante.

-Y Cetrion es la hermana de Shinnok. En la nueva era de Kronika. Shinnok será la oscuridad que corrompa totalmente la virtud de Cetrion – complemento el dios

-Lo que solo ocurrirá si los reinos siguen luchando entre sí – finalizo Briggs antes de tomar la mano del protector de la Tierra para levantarse y mirar a su alrededor percatándose en lo que estaba haciendo ciegamente - ¿Qué he hecho? Soy un iluso.

-No tiene nada de iluso luchar por el bien de tu familia – intento animar Raiden.

-Lo siento, Raiden. Prometo que voy a arreglar esto – aseguro determinado Jax y justo después de decir eso se lanzo contra los enemigos del barco para encargarse de ellos.

Tras unos momentos, el barco enemigo volvió a moverse bruscamente para dejar que Geras abordara el navío del dios. Raiden sin dejarse intimidar uso sus potentes rayos para dañar al guardián quien solo tuvo que cubrir su cuerpo con una leve capa de tierra.

-Hasta un niño sabe que la tierra no es conductora de electricidad, Raiden – se burlo el hombre del otro – Con esta ventaja mi derrota es imposible. La tuya es inevitable.

¡FIGHT!

Al verse en desventaja en la que no podría usar sus ataques eléctricos mientras Geras invocara esa capa de tierra. Raiden lanzo un golpe derecho seguido de un izquierdo y un último con su bastón, desafortunadamente esos impactos no fueron muy efectivos, la defensa del guardián era muy corpulenta. Geras contrataco con un fuerte puño de arena en el pecho fracturándolo (KB) y mandándolo lejos.

El ser divino se teletransporto detrás de su enemigo para darle una fuerte patada en la cara la cual fue bastante dolorosa para el hombre, no obstante, mientras Geras se alejaba de Raiden este lo atrajo con sus arenas para permitirle acertarle un puñetazo que Raiden bloqueo y contrataco con su vuelo eléctrico aprovechando que el guardián no se protegió con tierra.

Geras en un intento de tomar la ventaja intento atraer a su contrincante con sus arenas salvo que esta vez Raiden logro ser más rápido ya que apareció detrás de él. La deidad saco su bastón para darle una serie de golpes con este mismo hasta atravesarle el rostro y el abdomen.

-No seguiré soportándote – declaro solemne el ganador antes de dejar caer una gran cadena hacia Geras.

Raiden al tenerlo envuelto en las cadenas con sus rayos dejo caer el ancla hacia las profundidades del abismo escarlata.

-No puedes ahogarme, Raiden – menciono el guardián intentando zafarse de las ataduras.

-Que desafortunado para ti. El mar de la sangre no tiene fondo. Caerás por siempre – expuso el dios triunfante viendo como Geras era arrastrado hacia los fondos que nadie conocía lograba salir y vivir para contarlo.

Lastimosamente ese triunfo no dudaría mucho cuando Frost apareció de repente esta vez.

¿Ya me prestas atención, Raiden? – pregunto iracunda la mujer – Los guerreros que hunden tu flota están bajo mi control.

-Pactaste con el diablo al unirte a Kronika, Frost – reclamo molesto Raiden.

-Me ignoraste toda mi vida. Kronika notó mi talento desde el principio.

¡FIGHT!

La mujer arrojo una ráfaga de hielo que simplemente fue bloqueada sin problemas por un rayo del otro. Seguido el dios con rapidez ejecuto su vuelo eléctrico hacia ella llevándola al otro extremo.

Frost desde esa posición aventó su cabeza golpeando fuertemente al otro. Volviendo con la pelea la lin kuei creo 2 cuchillas de hielo para abalanzarse contra su oponente salvo que Raiden saco su gran bastón para romper aquellas armas y de paso golpear a la mujer con esta.

Frost sin dejarse intimidar tomo una caja que estaba a su lado lanzándola contra Raiden que sin dramas pudo bloquearla. Furiosa al estar perdiendo la criomancer volvió a fabricar otras crio-chuchillas logrando hacerle un tajo en el pecho al dios que más iracundo que ella la tomo por el cuello electrocutándola en el acto.

Por último, Raiden la estrello contra el piso y con su pie aplasto el pecho de Frost terminando el combate.

-La envidia y la ambición te consumen – dijo el que resulto victorioso mirándola tendida en el suelo de madera.

-Tanto potencial desperdiciado – comento Kuai Liang quien se acerco al hombre con sombrero.

-El bien que podría haber hecho, bajo el control de los cyber Lin Kuei – agrego decepcionado Raiden.

\- ¿Ella los controla? ¿No era Sektor? – cuestiono confundido el maestro de hielo – De ser así, está unida a ellos. Siguen sus pensamientos.

-Entonces que la sigan hasta su derrota – respondió en un tono alto el dios mientras colocaba ambas palmas en los costados de la cabeza de la fémina para poder desactivar a los robots que seguían llegando y así lo logro.

* * *

De vuelta con el capturado Liu Kang, el monje dragón estaba siendo torturado por su yo malvado quien intentaba combinar su alma con la de el para así convertirse en el guerrero definitivo y acabar esta guerra de una vez por todas.

Al final el Liu Kang malo logro su cometido viéndose ahora triunfante por su acto.

-La flota de Raiden se aproxima – dijo la Kitana malvada acompañada de Kung Lao y Julián interrumpiéndolo.

-Ustedes lideraran al ejercito que defiende la costa – ordeno el shaolin.

\- ¿Dónde estarás tu? – pregunto la emperatriz del Infierno.

Liu Kang embozo una sonrisa confiada, su siguiente objetivo era acabar con Raiden ahora mismo.

* * *

De regreso con la flota de Raiden. La tripulación ya estaba por llegar a su destino, así mismo lo informo Kharon quien pego un grito anunciando de ver la costa a solo unos metros más adelante. Para su mala suerte, Liu Kang apareció de la nada en el barco del dios.

Raiden decepcionado de lo que veía decidido ir a encarar al chino para poder detenerlo esta vez.

-Una y otra vez, las maquinaciones de Kronika nos enfrentaron. El ciclo debe terminar, Liu Kang – afirmo el ser divino.

-Así será esta vez – acepto el retornado antes de lanzarse con una inesperada patada de fuego al dios quien la recibió de lleno.

¡Tu poder! – percibió Raiden debido a ese impacto - ¿Es el regalo de Kronika?

-Un regalo de mí, para mí, se podría decir – respondió confiado el otro.

-Robaste tu propia alma ¡Pervertiste tu naturaleza! – protesto molesto Raiden

-Tú me enseñaste esta lección, Raiden – recalco Liu Kang – Luchar con mis enemigos por todos los medios.

Continuara…

En el próximo capitulo: "El fin de una era"


	14. El fin de una Era

Tras una intensa batalla entre ambos rivales. Raiden no estaba dispuesto a acabar con Liu Kang ya que ese era el plan de Kronika, como dios del trueno debía buscar una forma de salvar el alma del monje bueno que fue saqueada por este individuo no muerto.

El cuerpo inerte del chino del pasado seria perturbado por Raiden quien estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas salvarlo de la oscuridad.

\- ¡Raiden! – llamo el chino al despertarse.

El cuerpo del guerrero de fuego comenzó a ser rodeado por una intensa luz generado por los rayos de Raiden. Kronika que se encontraba monitoreando su reloj dio un vistazo a lo que estaba pasando y se quedó atónita. Lo único que pudo ver fue cuando su prisionero había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Liu Kang apareció en el barco principal, cuando el destello de luz de disperso el monje lucía muy diferente, sus brazos destellaban unos tatuajes de color electrizantes, su cabello había cambiado al tono blanco de Raiden al igual que sus ojos que eran de un tono celeste penetrante. Este nuevo guerrero era la fusión de Raiden y Liu Kang.

Todos los presentes quedaron anonadados a lo que veían. No podían creer lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿Liu Kang? – pregunto inseguro Sub-Zero.

-No soy ni Liu Kang, ni Raiden al parecer – respondió el nuevo individuo.

\- ¿Qué paso con Raiden? – cuestiono ahora Jax.

\- Él es parte de mí. Esta unido a mi alma – contesto el peliblanco – Me convirtió en un dios. Al menos por ahora.

\- ¿Un dios? Increíble – opino feliz Kitana.

\- Ahora está a otro nivel – agrego Lao.

-Mi contraparte retornada. Absorbí sus conocimientos de la fortaleza y de los planes de Kronika – manifestó el ojiceleste – Se donde encontrar el reloj de arena. Podemos con Kronika.

De vuelta a la fortaleza…

-De la desesperación nace el ingenio – hablo Kronika – No pensé que Raiden pudiera sorprenderme.

-Te advertí que no debiste subestimarlo – recordó Cetrion quien estaba a su lado.

-Nuestro éxito ya no es una certeza. Debemos apresurarnos – declaro la titanide yendo hacia el reloj junto con su hija.

De vuelta con los protagonistas, las tripulaciones ya estaban en los bordes de las playas de la fortaleza mientras que al otro lado los esperaban una gran horda de guerreros del Infierno.

\- ¡Vamos a impactarnos! – anuncio Kharon antes de encallar en la playa.

El primero en bajar fue Kuai que con sus poderes de hielo congelo a varios de esos guerreros, el siguiente fue Scorpion usando sus poderes ígneos para calcinar a un buen número de ellos.

La segunda nave que se detuvo fue la de las SF, los soldados abrieron fuego hacia los enemigos mientras que Jax, Julián, Jacqui y Cassie bajaban atravesó de una cuerda, el pelimarrón con su habilidad de tele-espada lograría decapitar a un buen número de estos tipos mientras que sus acompañantes abrirían fuego también.

El tercero que paro estaba repleto de monjes shaolin liderados por Kung Lao, al desembarcar con sus habilidades de artes marciales les comenzaron a hacer frente a los seres del Infierno.

El cuarto y último estaban las tropas del Mundo Exterior lideradas por Kitana que, al dar la orden de ataque, ella junto a sus compañeros bajaron a la arena. En cuanto descendieron los enemigos se abalanzaron contra ellos. Mientras se acumulaban más enemigos contra ellos el viejo Jax sacudió la tierra con sus brazos derribando a un buen número de ellos.

\- ¿Querías lucirte no? – pregunto irónico Julián.

-No, les doy mis disculpas por lo que hice – corrigió el viejo – Estoy de vuelta ahora.

Aunque poco podrían conversar ya que los enemigos seguían contándose en miles pese a que los superaban en número seguían teniendo la ventaja…

El cielo se dividió en 2 y surgió el nuevo dios del fuego descendiendo del firmamento ante la mirada atónita de amigos y enemigos. Liu Kang como un meteorito viviente se estrelló con mucha potencia en el suelo de los monstruos dejando un gran cráter a su alrededor.

Sus aliados al tener todo despejado corrieron detrás de el para acompañarlo en esta lucha. Los guerreros que quedaban fueron electrocutados por su potente rayo también dejando la entrada libre.

La gran puerta parecía impenetrable para un mortal, pero para un dios no, Liu Kang con un potente puño de fuego destruyo sin dejar rastro la entrada acabando con un grupo de espectros que esperaban al otro lado.

Lo único que los detenía para entrar en la fortaleza ahora era un puente repleto por esas cosas, lo único que importaba era llegar lo más rápido a la fortaleza y solo mataban lo que era necesario.

Finalmente, Liu Kang escoltado por Kung Lao, Kitana y Julián habían llegado.

Mientras que adentro, los retornados guerreros estaban desesperados a lo que estaba pasando salvo uno que los acompañaba, pero parecía indiferente a la situación.

\- ¿Perdimos la batalla? – cuestiono la Kitana mala a Kronika quien estaba manipulando el reloj junto a Cetrion.

-Aún podemos vencer. El reloj de arena está casi listo – informo la mujer ahora poniendo su vista en Kitana – Tu impedirás que intervenga Liu Kang. Pero vas a necesitar más ayuda.

Al final el cuarteto llego a la entrada principal de la fortaleza.

-Pase lo que pase, me honra luchar a su lado – confeso Liu Kang al detenerse justo enfrente de la puerta mirando a sus compañeros.

\- Lo mismo digo Liu Kang – admitió Kitana.

\- A mí también, hermano – continuo Kung Lao colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

\- Ya estamos aquí, no hay marcha atrás – finalizo el enmascarado feliz.

\- Que los dioses antiguos nos protejan – oro el dios a sus difuntos superiores.

Después de decir eso, Liu Kang con su puño derritió por completo la puerta, inmediatamente cada retornado se enfocó en uno de ellos.

-Liu Kang, dios del trueno y fuego – hablo Kronika viéndolos – Combinarte con Raiden es bastante novedoso. Pero de poco servirá. Es tarde.

Cuando se disponían a atacar, sus compañeros se congelaron en medio de la acción que iban a hacer.

\- ¡Amigos! – llamo desesperado el dios.

Lentamente los cuerpos de los 3 comenzaron a retroceder, Liu Kang en un intento exasperado tomo la mano de su amada tratando de detenerla lástima que fue inútil, cada uno de ellos siguieron retornando. Lo más increíble de todo esto es que la batalla que estaba ocurriendo afuera de la fortaleza también comenzó a recular sin perturbación alguna.

Lo que había sucedido gracias a Kronika nunca ocurrió.

-El don de Raiden te protege del poder del reloj de arena – alago la arquitecta – Sin embargo, tus aliados ya no están, pero los míos siguen defendiéndome. Acábenlo.

Los retornados principales comenzaron a atacarlo salvo uno que seguía sin hacer nada.

\- ¿Qué esperas? – cuestiono molesta la titanide al Julián - ¡Atácalo!

-… - el solo permaneció en silencio sin saber que hacer. Desde la derrota contra el verdadero Julián algo había cambiado dentro de él, haciendo memoria a las palabras que le dijo antes de su enfrentamiento.

-Te sacrificaste por ella y yo haría lo mismo por la mía.

Desde aquel entonces y combinado a la poca fuerza que Kronika ejercía aun en él. Su lado bueno había comenzado a equilibrar su moral, al estar 50% de maldad y 50% de justicia. Él ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer para redimirse de sus acciones.

La fuerza combinada de los 3 comenzó a funcionar, el trio se regocijaba al tener al dios contra las cuerdas. Liu Kang lentamente se levantó tomando un respiro.

-El Jinsei de la Tierra fluye en tu interior. Deja que alimente tu fuego – dijo la voz de Raiden en su mente.

Haciendo caso a sus palabras una fuerte descarga rodeo el cuerpo del dios generando un aura de electricidad y llamas. Ya estaba listo para combatir contra los guardianes temporales.

Sin embargo, uno de ellos siendo Kung Lao fue atravesado por una espada que surgió de la nada, sus compañeros rápidamente voltearon viendo a Julián quien le había lanzado su espada al shaolin retornado.

\- ¿¡Me traicionas!? – acuso en colera Kronika.

El susodicho simplemente apareció al lado del dios para darle su apoyo.

\- ¡No, los traicione a ellos! No estás solo en esto Liu Kang – dijo el pelinegro sonriendo bajo su máscara.

\- Gracias a los dioses – murmuro para sí mismo el chino.

¡Mátenlos! – ordeno Kronika.

La fuerza combinada de las féminas no sería rival para los guerreros que gracias a las habilidades de Liu Kang combinada con las de Julián lograrían abatir a las retornadas.

Pese al esfuerzo de ambas, la primera en caer fue Jade cuando Liu Kang logro derrotarla al desmallarla con su propio bastón y al final los 2 noquearon a Kitana que poco y nada pudo hacer.

-Que decepcionada estoy – comento Kronika llamando la atención de ambos – No lograran frustrar mis planes.

Lo haremos Kronika. Haces bien en temer a mis poderes combinados con Raiden – aseguro confiado Liu Kang.

-Jaja bien…Pero ya es momento de que sigas solo – exclamo la arquitecta que sin avisar con sus poderes levanto a Julián en el aire.

\- ¡Déjalo! – ordeno furioso el dios en un intento de atacar a Kronika que simplemente se hizo a un lado.

\- ¡Yo lo volví a la vida y yo misma se la quitare! – recordó triunfante la titanide que con su fuerza crearía un triángulo de color amarillo que rodearía al ojiazul – Piérdete entre las grietas temporales – después de decir eso Julián comenzó a sentirse mareado al sentir que su alrededor se distorsionaba de a poco y tras unos segundos desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno - ¡Cetrion!

\- ¡Como lo desees madre! – acepto la orden la mujer mientras arrojaba una ráfaga de su fuego hacia Liu Kang, aunque estos fueron hábilmente contrarrestados por el shaolin quien también empezó a responder con potentes ráfagas de fuego.

-Me igualas a cada paso – hablo la diosa de la vida antes de seguir con un ataque de fuego y viento.

El chino con maestría evadió esos ataques y contesto con una fuerte descarga de rayos que lograron derribar a Cetrion.

-Porque tu corazón aun pelea por tus sentimientos, Cetrion – corrigió seriamente el peliblanco – Luchas por las ordenes de tu madre. Pero como diosa de la virtud sabes que su equilibrio deseado es una ilusión y además… aun sigues amando a Raiden.

-Escúchame Cetrion. No tiene nuestra visión y sabiduría – persuadió en voz alta Kronika a su hija.

-Por favor. No hay virtud en condenar a los reinos a una guerra eterna – disuadió ahora Liu.

-La mayor virtud es obedecer la voluntad de mi madre. Liu Kang – dijo no muy convencida la mujer de piel grisácea ya que aún se debatía si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto y además el amor que aun sentía por el dios del trueno no terminaban de convencerla aun – Esto termina aquí.

¡FIGHT!

Con determinación el peliblanco arremetió con una fuerte patada electro-voladora la cual logro romperle el pecho a la diosa (KB). Cetrion al recuperarse uso sus poderes de la naturaleza para inmovilizar al chino, sin embargo, Liu Kang con su fuego logro desvanecerlas en un instante.

Al verse superada la mujer arrojo múltiples rocas que no fueron ningún impedimento para que el guerrero las hiciera añicos con sus puños. Dando una sonrisa de confianza Liu Kang lanzo 2 bolas de su fuego electro que dieron en el blanco dañando a la diosa severamente.

La mente de Cetrion seguía debatiéndose en lo que en verdad era correcto, la paliza que le estaban propinando era una clara muestra de ellos. Finalmente, en un intento cobarde desde el suelo intento apuñalar el cuello del shaolin con una roca afilada que vendría de su mano.

Lastimosamente, Liu Kang con su mano detuvo sin complicaciones la extremidad de la mujer que para hacerla más sufrir le doblo la muñeca con tanta fuerza que Cetrion cayó al suelo tomándose tu brazo lastimado.

\- ¡Ya basta! – le grito el pensando que ella seguiría insistiendo – Tu corazón te traiciona, Cetrion.

-Te falle – le dijo la diosa a Kronika.

-Querida Cetrion, hiciste lo que pudiste – acepto las disculpas la titanide – Pero aún debes cumplir con una última labor.

-Si, madre. Lo comprendo – dijo simplemente la hija antes de dar un fuerte grito desvaneciéndose y uniéndose a Kronika para aumentar sus poderes.

\- Serás glorificada en la nueva era, Cetrion, y además sin el dios del trueno – aseguro la ojiazul antes de arrojar una ráfaga de arena hacia el otro presente – Y tú, Liu Kang, fallaste – En eso Kronika siguió manipulando el reloj ante la mirada atenta del dios - ¡La historia retrocede y da paso a la nueva era!

Al decir eso, ambos fueron transportados a la época de los dinosaurios ya que el paisaje había cambiado a uno con mucha vegetación y por su puesto uno de esos reptiles muerto detrás del reloj que se mantenía igual al centro del escenario.

-Los reinos que conociste ya no existen. Desaparecieron – afirmo molesta la mujer - ¡No puedes salvar un futuro que ya o existe! – en eso poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta quedar a la altura del ultimo guerrero - ¡Solo existe la nueva era!

¡FIGHT!

Al intentar atacar, Liu Kang se vio envuelto en una capa de fuego que no fueron problemas para Kronika leer todos sus movimientos. En respuesta la titanide invoco un gran tiranosaurio el cual embistió con fuerza al chino que poco y nada pudo hacer.

Liu Kang al recuperarse disparo 3 bolas de su fuego eléctrico generándole un fuerte daño a la arquitecta que sin dejarla respirar con una fuerte electro-patada la hizo retroceder.

Para su mala suerte, Kronika desparecería y en su lugar apareció una ilusión de Raiden dispuesto a combatir contra él. El dios eléctrico arrojo una bola de electricidad que fue fácilmente rechazada por el chino que a la vez corrió hacia Raiden para conectarle su patada bicicleta que además lo deshizo en arena.

Una vez que Liu Kang destruyo la ilusión volvió a ver a Kronika algo cansada al otro extremo.

-Los reinos no libraran tus guerras eternas – dijo el hombre de fuego.

-Sigue luchando y condenarás a tus amigos – hablo la otra ya recuperad – No tienen futuro a menos que yo lo cree.

-El futuro que ofreces no vale la pena – refuto enojado el dios – No llegará a ocurrir.

Al reanudar la contienda la titanide puso más ímpetu en la pelea llegando a hacer retroceder al chino con sus poderes temporales hasta que Liu Kang se vio en la necesidad de emplear toda su fuerza contra ella, sin embargo, cayo en la trampa de la arquitecta ya que cuando intento atacarla este fue atrapado en el triangulo dorado que empleo hace unos momentos.

\- ¡Demasiado fácil! – comento ella yendo hacia el reloj no sin antes intentar desaparecer a Liu Kang también, no obstante, al usar la habilidad de Raiden logro escapar del triángulo.

Kronika ignorando eso con sus poderes siguió manipulando el reloj para lograr su objetivo. Al no saber que Liu Kang se había liberado de su trampa fue apartada del artefacto con una fuerte patada.

El shaolin al tener el reloj a su disposición contrarrestaría los efectos que Kronika le dio, llevándolos a otro escenario que parecía el espacio exterior.

-Bienvenido a los albores del tiempo, esperaba que te libraras de mi triangulo dorado – presento y alago a la vez la titanide – La historia termina y recomienza aquí ¡Observa el comienzo de la nueva era!

Con sus habilidades, la mujer arrojaría varios meteoritos que no complicaron a Liu Kang en lo más mínimo ya que los hizo polvo con sus nudillos.

-Trate de mantener tu destino intacto, Liu Kang – continúo diciendo la mujer – Hasta que Raiden te volvió inmortal. Ahora no puedo ignorarte.

Al continuar la pelea Liu Kang se dio cuenta que ahora no podía tener margen de error, todo dependía de el ahora. Ahora ataco con sus nunchakus a la fémina que se defendía con todo lo que podía.

Kronika en un descuido apareció detrás del shaolin para impactarle una fuerte bola de energía la cual lo ralentizó por unos momentos. Liu Kang fue fuertemente golpeado por otra bola de poder, pero él se repondría y arrojaría 3 bolas de fuego eléctrico a la titanide que lograrían dañarla y al estar aturdida fue derribada por un potente puño ígneo del otro.

Esta vez Kronika al desaparecer, creo una ilusión de un viejo conocido para Liu Kang, nada más ni nada menos que al mismo Shang Tsung.

Sorprendido de ver a su némesis de vuelta, el shaolin intento atacarlo sabiendo que se desvanecería fácilmente, sin embargo, la ilusión fue más astuta al transformarse en Reptile y pasar por debajo de sus pies para después golpearlo con ambos.

Enfurecido por ese ataque. Liu Kang arremetió contra el hechicero que se defendió con todo lo que pudo hasta que finalmente el shaolin de una fuerte patada logro desaparecerlo.

Kronika al volver estaba en las mismas condiciones que antes pero mucho peor por su parte Liu Kang no mostraría clemencia esta vez cuando la derribó de un puñetazo.

La mujer al intentar levantarse fue recibida por una serie de ráfagas de fuego por parte del dios que combinadas convirtieron en hielo solido a la arquitecta.

El shaolin de a poco fue liberando su frustración contra la escultura de Kronika ya que comenzó a destruirla por parte, primero el brazo izquierdo, el segundo el derecho, tercero la cabeza y por último empujo la estatua para que se rompiera en mil pedazos al caer al suelo.

Finalmente, la paz había llegado, Kronika había dejado de existir. Liu Kang feliz por su victoria medito por unos momentos hasta que una voz conocida lo interrumpió.

-Nuestro trabajo terminó, Liu Kang – dijo el sujeto que resultaría ser Raiden, pero esta vez estaba muy cambiado, ya no emanaba esa aura eléctrica que lo caracterizaba y tampoco tenia sus electrizantes ojos azules si no unos comunes como los de un humano.

-Lord Raiden – llamo sorprendido el monje.

-Ahora soy solo Raiden – corrigió el ahora humano – Probaste ser digno de tomar mi lugar como nuevo protector de la Tierra, una vez que esté restaurada.

\- Me honras Raiden – dijo el otro simplemente sintiéndose alagado de recibir tal puesto.

-El honor es mío, Lord Liu Kang – contradijo el ex dios – Ahora puedes dar forma a las arenas del tiempo. Es tu responsabilidad crear una nueva historia.

\- ¿El destino de los reinos depende de mí? – pregunto dudoso el chino – Raiden, no puedo hacerlo solo.

-Te guiare hasta donde me lo permita mi mortalidad – afirmo Raiden animando a Liu Kang – Pero no lo dudes, eres digno de la tarea.

-Entonces comencemos juntos – propuso felizmente el otro poniendo su vista en el reloj que seguía intacto.

Finalmente, tras derrotar a Kronika. Liu Kang el guerrero que una vez fue mortal se convirtió en el nuevo protector de la Tierra y a partir de ese momento y durante el resto de la eternidad. Cada vez que los hombres cabalgaran hacia la batalla por una causa noble o malvada lo harían ante la atenta mirada del nuevo dios quien les dejaría que tomaran sus propias decisiones, serian conducidos por Liu Kang el mortal que se había convertido en el nuevo dios de la Tierra,

"Esta historia ha llegado a su fin"

**Nota del autor: finalmente hemos concluido esta maravillosa trilogía de MK, la verdad no tengo palabras para describir el sentimiento que me dará después al no tener que escribir los lunes por la noche, un año desde que comencé esta saga que tanto les gusto. Lo único que me queda decir es gracias…gracias a todos ustedes por darme su apoyo, sus comentarios y todo. Este capitulo fue el más difícil para mi ya que no quería hacerlo ya que significaba decir adiós.**

**Curiosamente hace un año terminaba de escribir "Una historia del MK9" nunca se me paso por la mente que un año después estaría terminando esta historia. Ahora quiero decirles que aquí acaba todo, no voy a esperar otros 5 años para un tal vez MK12. Este es el final definitivo, se que parece duro, pero ya tomé una decisión vuelvo a decirlo y gracias por todo queridos lectores, gracias por acompañar a Julián Solo en esta saga, nunca los olvidare.**

**Adiós amigos :D**

**Pd: próximamente "Curiosidades del fanfic" y "Diálogos de los personajes"**


	15. Curiosidades y datos del fanfic

Vamos con las curiosidades:

1-Comencemos con lo que causo mucha confusión y fue la resurrección del Julián que murió en el final malo. La verdad cuando termine el juego y ver las líneas temporales que hay, se me ocurrió usar ese final como una de las tantas líneas. Lo que resulto un trolleo por mi parte diría yo, acabo siendo parte de la historia principal, vaya idea loca que se me ocurrió.

2-La escena del atraco de Julián a las SF es muy parecida a la que hizo Drake en el fanfic anterior.

3-Otra cosa que les pareció interesante fue el apellido de Julián que es Solo, Julián Solo y la verdad se me ocurrió ese apellido porque al no entrar a ningún clan u organización creo que era la mejor opción diría yo. No tenia nada relacionado con Han Solo ni Julián Solo de Saint Seiya como muchos creyeron xD

4- Evans era el ex de Cassie.

5- El fatal blow de Julián me lo aconsejo un amigo.

6-Uso la lógica cuando la trama la necesita porque si no, no seria divertido que durante los combates los peleadores no usen objetos contundentes o los krushing blow en las luchas.

7-El DLC de Sindel me cago esta parte ya que de haber sabido de su confirmación antes, ella hubiera aparecido en esta parte para que estuviera más difícil la situación para nuestros héroes. Lo más probable es que Sindel hubiera ocupado el puesto de Jade en la pelea contra Cassie.

8-Una de las cosas que me gusto del juego fue la opción de elegir entre 2 personajes para pelear.

9-Julián llamo Sonic a Kabal por su velocidad xD

10- las sitas (KB) significan Krushing blow por si no lo sabían :V

11-La escena en la que Cassie esta lamentando la perdida de Sonya me inspire más en la escena de DBZ cuando Gohan lamenta la muerte de Goku a manos de Cell cuando se sacrifica por la tierra.

12- Ver la escena de Avengers: Endgame cuando la Nébula del pasado está amenazando a la Gamora y de repente aparece la Nébula del presente me dio una idea de llevar acabo esa escena, pero con la Mileena del pasado con Kitana y la Mileena del presente salvándola al final no pude hacerlo ya que la historia ya estaba en curso.

13-Otra cosa de la que me preguntaron de porque no traje al Julián del pasado fue muy simple. La verdad hubiera sido muy aburrido que hubieran 2 Juliáns del bando de los buenos ya que la trama se hubiera resuelto muy sencilla y lo que mejor fue sin duda hacer a un Julián bueno y otro malo.

14-Si fueron observadores, Jade y Kotal nunca se besaron en esta historia y la razón es que no me gusto para nada su emparejamiento. No voy a estar escribiendo cosas que no me agradan en lo absoluto, siempre espere que estuviera con alguien como Kung Lao o Smoke. A los que les gusto bien y a los que no también. Solo los deje como buenos amigos.

15-La razón de que Julián se enfrentara a Kotal fue para que ganara credibilidad ya que en una parte de la historia se vio como un Kitty Kahn que necesitaba ser salvado por su damisela.

16-Otras cosas que agregue fue de que el enemigo también realizara algunas veces su Fatal Blow ya que en las historias anteriores el individuo que realizaba su X-Ray terminaba la lucha.

17-Al comenzar esta historia en ningún momento se me ocurrió incluir a Drake mientras jugaba el juego hasta…el incidente que les diré después.

18-En el capitulo "La verdad revelada" es uno en los que Julián no aparece.

19-Cuando Julián conoció a Erron en su juventud, lo llamaba por su nombre hasta que cuando comenzó a vivir en la Tierra y al ver toy story no pudo evitar ponerle Woody de apodo.

20-Erron llama hippie a Julián por tener el pelo largo solamente, pese que hay más hombres con melena, pero al ser el más conocido decidió dejarlo con ese apodo.

21-Decidi rediseñar a Drake para darle un aspecto más intimidante al estar nuevamente del lado de los malos.

22-Al enterarme de que Mileena no iba a estar en el roster, pensé que me iba a arruinar la historia hasta llegue el punto en no hacer este fanfic, pero al final se gano un lugar relevante en la historia junto a su hermana.

23-El rencuentro de Kitana y Julián él no toma los rediseños para algunas cosas y por eso se confundió al verla vestida de esa forma.

24-Retomando lo anterior, la discusión de los 2 fue sacada mi otro fanfic del TLOU cuando Tommy discute con Joel.

24-La pelea de Skarlet y Julián fue muy parecida a un combate del fanfic que elimine que aun lo tengo guardado para reutilizar algunas cosas.

25-La verdad olvidé por completo a Skarlet en la primera historia y así que decidí hacerle una introducción en "Detrás de la Historia MK" que al parecer les agrado ese libro de historias que nunca se vieron en las historias principales. Al haberla rescatado del Koliseo Skarlet le agarro mucho cariño a Julián después de eso y por eso no le hizo caso a Shao Kahn cuando le pidió que lo espiara.

26-Julián al pelear contra Skarlet se convirtió en el guerrero que enfrento a las 4 jinetes del Outworld como las llamo yo. Siendo mayormente de vida o muerte:

A) La primera fue Kitana en el prologo de "Una Historia del MK9" cuando entro en su habitación. La segunda cuando la enfrento en el templo del cielo junto a Cassie y la tercera en el Infierno con la misma siendo.

B) La segunda fue Jade las primeras veces de practica y la ultima vez en la invasión de la Tierra.

C) La tercera fue contra Mileena siendo la primera vez cuando peleo contra ella y acompañada de Scorpion y la otra vez cuando se enfrento a al clon de Mileena.

D) Y por último Skarlet siendo en esta entrega.

27-Deje que Mileena apaciguara el carácter de Baraka ya que aun le tiene respeto por la lealtad que le mostro cuando fue emperatriz.

28-La conversación de Mileena y Shao Kahn fue parecida a la de Kratos y Ares en GOW 1.

29-Al estar unidas por primera vez, se me ocurrió que la mejor opción para darle a Mileena seria un combate contra Drake ya que les llamó la atención en su dialogo en la anterior historia.

30-Cuando estaba jugando el juego y vi que Kitana mato asi como si nada a Shao Kahn me molesto demasiado. Me dije como chucha Kitana derrota al enemigo al jefe principal que ni los dioses antiguos podían detener lo mataba sin mucho esfuerzo, la verdad me irrito demasiado y me dije a mi mismo: Esto va a cambiar en mi fanfic.

31-Oficialmente Liu Kang ha sido el único personaje en derrotar mano a mano a Shao Kahn en esta trilogía.

32-Desde "Siempre serás mi hermana" se me ocurrió que Julián lanzara comentarios picantes con respecto a Cetrion y Raiden.

33- Para serle sincero lo del poder de la justicia y destrucción la obtuve del juego Shadow the hedgehog ya que me parecía interesante que de acuerdo a los actos con los que hacia el personaje se llenara de maldad o bondad.

34-Bueno siempre quise que Julián hiciera un fatality y pues Victor fue el sacrificado xD

35-Desde que empecé la historia tenia pensado que la batalla entre los Juliáns seria en las afueras del club de pelea ya que no había mejor lugar para los 2.

36-Cuando estaba jugando el juego y llegue a la parte en la que Sonya mata a Kano me hizo en verdad agarrarme la cabeza porque cual seria el destino de Drake en ese momento, las opciones eran:

A) Hacer que Drake viviera por petición de Cassie a Sonya.

B) Hacer que Drake se salvara de desaparecer porque él ya había nacido y estaba con la madre antes de que Kano lo instruyera en el Black Dragon.

C)Dejar que muriera de una manera injusta ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-La opción elegida fue la C para darle más tragedia a la historia y hacerlos sufrir por encariñarse con el personaje :D

37-La muerte de Drake es una clara referencia a la muerte de Spider-man en Avengers: Infinity Wars.

38-Con Geras derrotando a Julián se convirtió en otro de los personajes que lo han derrotado, la lista está compuesta por:

1)Liu Kang.

2)Jade.

3)Sindel.

4)Ese grupo de mercenarios.

5)Kotal Kahn.

6)El mismo.

6)Geras.

39- El capitulo "Todo queda en familia" fue el que casi no tubo cambios con respecto a la historia principal.

40-Curiosamente en toda la trilogía Scorpion y Sub-Zero nunca se enfrentaron explícitamente. Me siento mal por eso.

41-La razón de que shipiara a Raiden con Cetrion fue de que me gusto su emparejamiento y como este es el final no pierdo nada para el futuro.

42-Los mareos de Cassie los dejo a su imaginación.

43-Que el Julián malo se pusiera en contra de Kronika fue una idea de a último minuto ya que no sabia como incorporarlo en esa escena y al final quedo de la mejor manera diría yo…pronto escribire que fue de el al haber desaparecido por Kronika.

44-El triángulo dorado de Kronika es un ataque del caballero Kanon de Geminis y quise que la titanide lo tuviera para estar más acorde a sus capacidades.

45-Varias narraciones las saque del GOW.

46-Oficialmente los shipps de esta trilogía son:

1)Lituana = Liu Kang X Kitana.

2)Johnya = Johnny X Sonya.

3)Cassilian = Cassie X Julián.

4) Jakeda = Jacqui X Takeda.

5)Scoorlena = Scorpion X Mileena.

6)Skarron = Skarlet X Erron (Aunque no se vio casi nada, pero me gusta el emparejamiento)

7)Raitrion = Raiden X Cetrion.

-No hay más haya de esos porque no les encontré un lugar en la historia.

Personalización de Julián.

-Como ya sabrán Julián ha tenido 4 skins en toda la saga:

1)El torso de armadura de Leo y la diadema en MK9.

2)El de MKX vestido con pantalones grises oscuro con un par de rodilleras, una polera manga larga café oscuro acompañado con un chaleco sin mangas color negro con una bufanda café y la máscara.

3) La armadura que le otorgo Kronika (MK11).

4)El traje de las SF que le dieron (MK11).

-Ahora ustedes usaran su imaginación para las siguientes descripciones.

1)Guardaespaldas de Kitana: es el primer Skin con los bordes de la armadura de color azul.

2)Guardaespaldas de Jade: es el primer skin con los bordes de la armadura de color esmeralda.

3)Guardaespaldas de Mileena: es el primer skin con los bordes de la armadura de color purpura.

4)Discípulo de Shang Tsung: Es el primer skin con los bordes de la armadura de color rojo.

5)Centinela de Shao Kahn: Es el primer Skin con los bordes de la armadura de color verde claro.

6)Buscador de Onaga: es el segundo skin con colores opacos.

7)Invitado del Loto blanco: Es el segundo skin con colores blancos.

8)Invitado de los Lin Kuei: es el segundo skin con colores azules.

9)Invitado del Shirai Ryu: es el segundo skin con colores amarillos.

10)Guardian temporal: es el tercer skin.

11)Agente de las SF: es el cuarto skin.

12)Buscador de reliquias: es el cuarto skin con los bordes de color blanco.

Ahora los objetos durante el combate.

A) La espada que utiliza:

1-Espada del infierno: Es obiamente es la espada que le roba a Scorpion y utiliza en la trilogía.

2-En memoria de Kenshi: En honor al espadachin caído, utiliza a Sento en combate.

3-Fanatico de Star Wars: Usa el sable de luz de color azul o rojo.

4-Espada recta: Un sable de Shang Tsung que Julián le robo.

5-Regalo de Sub-Zero: la espada de hielo que uso el maestro en la primera línea de tiempo.

6-Futuro de los hermanos: Es la espada que utiliza Taven en su aventura.

-La mascara es la misma, pero en diferente color y el arma de fuego cambia dependiendo del skin.

Fin.

Próximamente diálogos.


	16. Dialogos

Aquí están los diálogos del roster:

La primera: Julián aparece, lanza su espada azul o roja a los aires con su mano izquierda y la atrapa con la derecha para terminar el dialogo guardándola en su funda.

La segunda: Aparece en su forma de animality hasta volverse humano.

La tercera: Aparece la espada clavada en el suelo mientras que el se pone la mascara, luego de escuchar el dialogo del oponente recoge la hoja y la guarda en su funda.

La cuarta: Usa el aura zafiro o escarlata haciendo una reverencia al enemigo.

Y ustedes tendrán que adivinar si es el Julián bueno o malo en estos diálogos. Sin más relleno, comencemos.

**Baraka.**

1)Baraka: ¡La Tierra te eligió!

Julián: Gracias, pero ¿Por qué debería obtener ese título?

Baraka: ¡Ahora eres digno de desafiar al líder Tarkatano!

* * *

2)Julián: ¿Te sientes bien para pelear del lado correcto?

Baraka: No había ninguna palabra acerca de una alianza con la Tierra.

Julián: Lo digo por haber sido del Mundo Exterior antes.

* * *

3)Julián: Mi espada es tan buena como la tuya.

Baraka: ¡Pero las mías son permanentes!

Julián: Entonces eres un mal abrazador ¿eh?

* * *

4)Julián: Hagamos una batalla de sincronización de labios.

Baraka: ¿Qué tipo de batalla es esa?

Julián: Una, que de todos modos perderás.

* * *

5)Julián: Todavía estas enojado conmigo por lo de aquella vez.

Baraka: ¡En mi pueblo ya hay una tumba con tu nombre!

Julián: Me asegurare de cambiarla después de esto.

* * *

6)Julián: ¿Por qué no hay mujeres tarkatanas en la guerra?

Baraka: No naces precisamente para eso Solo.

Julián: Si las feminazis te oyeran acabarías muy mal.

* * *

**Cassie Cage.**

1)Julián: No hay tiempo para exámenes, Cass.

Cassie: Entonces el comandante Cage lo hará a la vieja manera.

Julián: Ah mierda aquí vamos de nuevo.

* * *

2)Julián: ¡Usa tu imaginación, Cass!

Cassie: ¿Cómo 50 sombras de matarte?

Julián: Ya estaba pensando lo mismo.

* * *

3)Julián (Del pasado): ¿Debería conocerte?

Cassie: Sabes, esto es muy doloroso.

Julián (Del pasado): ¡No es tan doloroso como esto será niña!

* * *

4)Cassie: ¿Hay 2 de ustedes sabes?

Julián: El bueno y el malo.

Cassie: ¿Puedo ser la buena y tu el feo?

* * *

5)Cassie: Puedo tener algo para tu otra mitad.

Julián: Primero: Esta mitad es un mal tipo. Segundo: ¿Por qué?

Cassie: Mamá siempre dijo, eres muy viejo para mí.

* * *

6)Cassie: Cada rosa tiene su espina.

Julián: ¡Me encanta esa canción, Cass!

Cassie: Estaba hablando de mí, cariño.

* * *

7)Cassie: ¡No me toques pervertido!

Julián: ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Cassie: Lo siento, estoy en mí periodo.

* * *

8)Cassie: ¿Quieres probarme?

Julián: Todo el tiempo, rubiecita.

Cassie: No me refería a ese sentido.

* * *

9)Cassie: ¡Es hora de poner esto es cámara!

Julián: Entonces, ¿Eres el policía bueno o el policía malo?

Cassie: De cualquier manera, estas jugando al hombre muerto.

* * *

10)Julián: ¿Dominaste el Animality, Cass?

Cassie: Me convertí en algo que ni siquiera tú puedes domesticar.

Julián: Aun así, sigo en la cima de la cadena alimenticia.

* * *

11)Cassie: Julián, ¡Estoy embarazada!

Julián: ¿¡Que!?

Cassie: Jaja, era una broma, ¡Solo quería ver tu cara!

* * *

12)Julián: Me encanta tu nuevo diseño, Cass.

Cassie: ¿Para que querías que tuviera el pelo largo?

Julián: Esta noche lo sabrás.

* * *

13)Julián: Espera, ¿Desde cuándo tienes el pelo largo?

Cassie: Estaba pensando en algún tipo de cambio de rol para esta línea de tiempo.

Julián: Si eso significa cortarme el pelo, ni hablar.

* * *

14)Cassie: ¿Estás aquí para hablar sobre nuestra química?

Julián: Porque el amor es como un protón en el núcleo atómico.

Cassie: ¿Desde cuándo te volviste inteligente?

* * *

15)Cassie: ¿Es esta la vida real?

Julián: ¿Es solo una fantasía?

Cassie: Pasemos a la parte donde maté a un hombre.

* * *

16)Cassie: ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Julián: Sí…solo mi chica y yo, todo muy fácil.

Cassie: Hmhm, desearas no haber dicho eso.

* * *

17)Cassie: Extrañaré a Drake.

Julián: No me gusta la forma en que estás hablando de él.

Cassie: Dios, siempre estás celoso cuando hablo de los cromosomas Y, ya sabes.

* * *

**Cetrion.**

1)Julián: Eres como un ángel.

Cetrion: ¿Y por qué no te sientes seguro al respecto?

Julián: ¡Los ángeles protegen, no destruyen!

* * *

2)Cetrion: Mi madre no quiere hacerte daño, Julián.

Julián: Todavía estás aquí por su orden.

Cetrion: Para ayudarla a mantener el universo en equilibrio.

* * *

3)Julián: Te mereces tu propio santuario como Shinnok.

Cetrion: Es correcto tu asombro, Solo.

Julián: Ahora tengo una razón para cortarte la cabeza.

* * *

4)Julián: ¡Dile a tu madre que detenga este tiempo inverso, Cetrion!

Cetrion: Kronika puede restaurar a tus padres de la muerte si renuncias ahora.

Julián; ¡No me dirán lo que debo hacer y que pelee contigo!

* * *

5)Cetrion: Derrotaste a mi hermano.

Julián: ¿Quieres que lo haga también contigo?

Cetrion: Blasfemas, mortal.

* * *

6)Julián: Disculpa…pero ¿hay algo entre tú y Raiden?

Cetrion: ¡Eso no es tu asunto mortal!

Julián: Tu actitud te delata, señora.

* * *

**D'Vorah.**

1)Julián: ¡Aléjate de mí!

D'Vorah: ¡Le daré tu corazón a Shao Kahn!

Julián: ¡Puedes darle algunos golpes bajos en su lugar!

* * *

2)D'Vorah. ¡Esta vez, no enviarás a tu perro de guerra a Esta!

Julián: ¡Mileena no es mi mascota, cara de abeja!

D'Vorah: ¡Aun así, sentirás una muerte rápida!

* * *

3)Julián: Accidente más adelante.

D'Vorah: ¡El único accidente por aquí eres tú!

Julián: Contrarrestaste mi broma, gatillo-insecto.

* * *

**Drake.**

1)Cassie: ¿Dónde están tus extras en el set?

Drake: Victor y Elena son miembros leales al clan.

Cassie: Cuando te termine, nadie los recordara.

* * *

2)Cassie: ¿Nos ayudaras contra el Red Dragon?

Drake: El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.

Cassie: Tomaré eso como un sí.

* * *

3)Julián: Tu muerte fue innecesaria.

Drake: Me alegra escuchar eso.

Julián: ¡Porque debí ser yo quien te eliminara!

* * *

4)Drake: ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

Julián: No lo sé, si usaste como una muñeca inflable nuestra lealtad, creo que si, sigo enojado.

Drake: ¡Probare que te equivocas!

* * *

5)Julián: Mate a Victor, lo sabes.

Drake: ¡No olvidaré eso! ¡Era mi amigo!

Julián:… Yo también lo era.

* * *

6)Kano: ¿Eres digno de continuar mi legado?

Drake: ¿Por qué no te mato y lo averiguo?

Kano: ¡No si te mato primero!

* * *

7)Drake: ¿Cómo estas, rubiecita?

Cassie: ¡Solo Julián puede decirme así!

Drake: ¿Te lo dice todas las noches?

* * *

8)Drake: Tienes un carisma especial.

Cassie: Dime algo que no sepa.

Drake: Para atraer locos.

* * *

9)Erron: Así que estoy haciendo negocios contigo.

Drake: Solo confió en mí mismo.

Erron: Ah conoces al clan eh mocoso.

* * *

**Erron Black.**

1)Julián: Black Dragon, Mundo Exterior. Encuentra el error.

Erron: Algún tipo de negocio que un niño nunca entendería.

Julián: No soy un hombre de negocios, solo soy un hombre que quiere deshacerse de ti.

* * *

2)Erron: Cazas mis sueños.

Julián: No tengo miedo, solo golpeo a las personas que persigo.

Erron: ¡Mamá me enseñó a destruir pesadillas feas!

* * *

3)Julián: La recompensa por mi cabeza ya expiro.

Erron: Nada caduca para mí.

Julián: Te lo advertí, ahora a pelear.

* * *

4)Julián: No fumo ni tomo para que me llames hippie.

Erron: Y yo no soy un juguete para que me llames Woody.

Julián: Skarlet no opina lo mismo.

**Frost.**

1)Julián: ¿Puedo llamarte Olaf?

Frost: ¡Soy una mujer, estúpido idiota!

Julián: Puede encajar mejor con tu inteligencia.

* * *

2)Frost: ¡Hoy cibernizaré al legendario Julián Solo!

Julián: No trabajaré para una falla total de hardware.

Frost: ¡Ya fallaste en mis ojos!

* * *

3)Frost: ¡No entiendo porque Sub-Zero te deja ir al templo!

Julián: ¡Para tomar el té, Frost!

Frost: ¡Que ridículo eres!

* * *

4)Julián: ¿Estas interesado en el papel de Elsa en Frozen?

Frost: ¡Odio ese nombre!

Julián: Deberías pensarlo, puede ser una gran oportunidad para ti.

* * *

5)Julián: ¡Eres una lástima para el Lin Kuei!

Frost: ¡Primero el Lin Kuei, luego el resto de la Tierra!

Julián: Cállate y vuelve a Disneylandia.

**Geras.**

1)Cassie: ¿Puedo asarlo? ¿Sólo una vez?

Geras: ¡No creas que esto me hará reír!

Cassie: Eres el castillo de arena y yo soy la ola.

* * *

2)Geras: ¡No puedes matarme, Solo!

Julián: Puedo hacer esto todo el día.

Geras: ¡Morirás antes que yo!

* * *

3)Julián: Apesta ser tú.

Geras: ¿No deseas la inmortalidad?

Julián: Si eso significa que estoy haciendo arena todo el día, ¡Claramente no!

* * *

4)Geras: Termine la tarea que te encomendó Kronika.

Julián: Te deje a Julián en bandeja de plata.

Geras: Aun así, cuenta, Solo.

* * *

Jacqui Briggs.

1)Julián: ¿Qué tal una batalla de 5 minutos?

Jacqui: 5 minutos es una eternidad para mí.

Julián: Pobre de Takeda si 5 minutos es una eternidad para ti.

* * *

2)Julián: ¿Todavía extrañas algo?

Jacqui: Una palabra más y ¡Volare tus entrañas Solo!

Julián: Creo que te pierdes el punto en el que haces ¡Boom!

* * *

3)Jacqui: Si existe la posibilidad de deshacer cosas en el pasado.

Julián: Todos tenemos que mirar hacia adelante; el futuro nos espera.

Jacqui: Estás hablando muy sabio, ¿Te sientes bien?

* * *

4)Julián: Extraño a Takeda.

Jacqui: ¿¡Intentas burlarte de mí!?

Julián: ¡El tuvo que volver, no tú!

* * *

5)Julián: Personaje de relleno.

Jacqui: ¿De que hablas?

Julián: Cosas de hombres

* * *

**Jade.**

1)Julián: Ver Star Wars me hizo recordarte.

Jade: ¿Acaso te llamo la atención una chica?

Julián: No, el sujeto Darth Maul uso un doble sable muy similar a tú bastón.

* * *

2)Jade: Al final dejaste tu lugar de origen.

Julián: No iba a quedarme en un lugar peligroso para toda la vida.

Jade: Otros llaman cobardía a eso.

* * *

3)Jade: Entonces, ¿Estas con Cassie?

Julián: No iba a estar solo toda la vida.

Jade: Aun así, te apellidas Solo.

* * *

**Jax Briggs.**

1)Julián: Sabes, no puedes viajar en avión.

Jax: ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

Julián: Porque no pasas el detector de metales.

* * *

2)Julián: De nuevo, elegiste el camino equivocado.

Jax: ¡Mantente fuera de mis asuntos, chico!

Julián: Emborracharte, ser esclavo de Kronika o pelear conmigo. Tú eliges.

* * *

3)Jax: Kronika tiene mucho que ofrecerte.

Julián: ¿Te gusta la cerveza sin alcohol o algo así?

Jax: ¡Primero te enseñare disciplina!

* * *

4)Julián: ¿Tienes pensado dejar de fumar alguna vez?

Jax: Sera para cuando cierres la boca.

Julián: Entonces te tendrán que hacer pulmones de hierro.

* * *

**Johnny Cage.**

1)Johnny: ¿Qué pasó con esa chica que conocimos en Las Vegas?

Julián: Fue parte del camino de la vida.

Johnny: Igual te divertiste con ella o lo niegas.

* * *

2)Julián: Si te digo que serás abuelo. ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?

Johnny: Al fin, un pequeño Cage en camino.

Julián: Lo siento, será un pequeño Solo.

* * *

3)Johnny: ¿Qué tal si hacemos una película?

Julián: Bien, pero yo seré la estrella.

Johnny. No, yo soy la estrella, tu mi ayudante.

* * *

4)Johnny: Creo que voy a considerar el consejo de mi yo del pasado.

Julián: ¿Cuál? ¿La de hacer una película?

Johnny: No, la de golpearte por andarte tirando a mi hija.

* * *

5)Johnny: Realmente extrañe nuestras peleas.

Julián: Perdí poner mi puño en el trasero de mi suegro.

Johnny: Me haces llorar una sola lagrima.

* * *

**Kabal.**

1)Kabal: ¿Tienes algún problema, Solo?

Julián: ¿Por qué no te conviertes en un corredor de maratón profesional?

Kabal: No puedes cortar a tus oponentes durante la carrera, así que ahora es divertido.

* * *

2)Julián: Me agradabas cuando eras un S.W.A.T.

Kabal: ¿En que línea de tiempo te quedaste?

Julián: En la que te cocinaron como a un cerdo.

* * *

**Kano.**

1)Kano: Bien, pensé que nunca volvería a ver tu maldita cara.

Julián: ¡Sera mejor que te quedes atrapado en la vieja línea de tiempo, bastardo!

Kano: ¡Así que es mejor que nunca hayas estado en ninguna línea de tiempo!

* * *

2)Julián: Eres el último en pie, viejo.

Kano: ¡Solo espera y experimenta cómo te destripare, Solo!

Julián: ¿Te sientes solo sin tu futuro yo?

* * *

3)Julián: ¿Cómo esta Drake?

Joven Kano: ¿Quién carajo es Drake?

Julián: ¡Ese pedazo de mierda es tu hijo!

* * *

Kitana.

1)Julián: Es un honor, Kitana Kahn.

Kitana: ¿Crees que soy mejor monarca que Mileena?

Julián: Tendré el honor de probar a las 2 hermanas reales.

* * *

2)Julián: Sin Mileena, Shao Kahn te hubiera destrozado en el coliseo.

Kitana: ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso?

Julián: No pudiste contra Sindel ¿y crees que puedes contra él?

* * *

3)Kitana: ¿No crees que eres un poco mayor para Cassandra?

Julián: Tu tienes 10000 años y estas con Liu Kang.

Kitana: No es lo mismo, Solo.

* * *

4)Julián: Tu cabello me hizo pensar en Pucca.

Kitana (R): ¡Es la ultima vez que hablas de mí, Solo!

Julián: Casi ya tienes a tu Garu…

* * *

5)Julián: Maté a Sindel cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Kitana: ¡Como pudiste, ahora vas a pagar por eso!

Julián: Era ella o nosotros, no tuve elección.

* * *

6)Julián: ¿Crees que te convertirás en una mejor Kahnun que tu hermana?

Kitana: ¿Hermana? ¡Mileena era la descendencia impía de la muerte y el mal y no era Kahnun!

Julián: Culpar en lugar de perdonar te hace bajar al mismo nivel de locura.

* * *

7)Julián: Batalle durante años defendiendo mi hogar.

Kitana: El Mundo Exterior siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti Julián.

Julián: Me alegra saber eso Kitana.

* * *

**Kollector.**

1)Kollector: ¡Qué bonita mascara!

Julián: No está a la venta.

Kollector: ¡La tomare para mí!

* * *

2)Julián: ¿Llegas tarde a clase?

Kollector: ¡Tu serás el que aprenda sus lecciones!

Julián: Lo siento, no tengo mi mochila conmigo.

* * *

3)Julián: ¿Qué quieres Kollector?

Kollector: Tus pertenencias serán mis tesoros.

Julián: Le daré las tuyas a Cassie cuando termine contigo.

* * *

4)Julián: ¿Más de 4 brazos?

Kollector: Los Naknadanos, no estamos relacionados con el shokan.

Julián: Darwin lo llamaría evolución fallida.

* * *

**Kotal Kahn**

1)Julián: ¿Por qué interfieres con la relación de Kitana?

Kotal: Su pareja tiene que ser del Mundo Exterior.

Julián: Entonces, ¿Por qué a mi no me dices nada?

* * *

2)Julián: ¿Tu piel es natural o tomas mucho sol?

Kotal: Tus bromas me enferman.

Julián: ¡Entonces sácame de las dudas y respóndeme!

* * *

3)Julián: ¡Muéstrame tu mejor rugido!

Kotal: La voz de un emperador proviene de su corazón, no de una boca grande como la tuya.

Julián: Un tirón de tu cola y maúlla como un gatito.

* * *

4)Julián: Deberías cambiar tu nombre.

Kotal: ¿Prefieres a Shao Kahn como gobernante del Mundo Exterior?

Julián: No, lo que quise decir, Kitty Kahn.

* * *

5)Kotal: ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

Julián: ¡No soy el Julián malvado!

Kotal: Pero tu aura de destrucción nunca miente.

**Kung Lao.**

1)Kung Lao: ¿Qué tan bien conoces a Jade?

Julián: ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres invitarla a una cita?

Kung Lao: Algo así.

* * *

2)Kung Lao: ¿Has oído hablar de Damashi?

Julián: Se que significa "Engaño" en japones.

Kung Lao: Que coincidencia.

* * *

3)Julián: En el pasado no pude pelear contigo por culpa de Shao Kahn.

Kung Lao: ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

Julián: Será un honor.

* * *

4)Kung Lao: Kung Jin volvió al Loto Blanco.

Julián: Que bien, ya no lo soportaba.

Kung Lao: ¿Por ser mejor que tú?

* * *

5)Kung Lao: ¿Usas esa máscara todo el tiempo?

Julián: Es lo mismo contigo y tu sombrero.

Kung Lao: ¡Pero mi sombrero es un arma letal!

* * *

**Liu Kang.**

1)Liu Kang Dios del fuego: Mi estado divino te eclipsa.

Julián: Me dijeron que era un dios mucho antes que tú.

Liu Kang Dios del fuego: La mujer dice muchas barbaridades en la cama ¿No te parece?

* * *

2)Julián: Bienvenido al centro de cría de pavos.

Liu Kang: Después de Kung Jin ¿Vas a burlarte de mí grito de batalla?

Julián: ¡Hey, soy el primero en la fila!

* * *

3)Liu Kang: ¿Estas buscando la revancha, Julián?

Julián: Pude vencerte cuando intentaste desobedecer a Raiden.

Liu Kang: Demuestra que es verdad y pelea contra mí.

* * *

4)Liu Kang: ¿Por qué no muestras respeto por el maestro Bo'Rai'Cho?

Julián: Por ser un alcohólico.

Liu Kang: Entonces, ¿Por qué estás con la familia Cage?

* * *

5)Julián: No me uniré a la Academia Wu Shi.

Liu Kang: Hubiera aprendido más cosas.

Julián: Pff, me lo dice el que se convertirá en zombi.

* * *

6)Julián: El guerrero dragón.

Liu Kang: Vaya forma de llamarme.

Julián: Lo vi en una película.

* * *

7)Kitana: ¿Por que estamos aquí otra vez?

Liu Kang: Si Julián y Cassie pueden ser felices ¿por que nosotros no?

Kitana: No hay compatibilidad entre un monje y una emperatriz.

* * *

**Mileena.**

1)Mileena: Es bueno tener a mi hermana de regreso.

Kitana: ¡No lo lleves muy lejos justo después de una pelea!

Mileena: ¡No me hagas que me arrepienta de la decisión de dejarte el trono!

* * *

2)Jade: ¿Puedo Confiar en ti?

Mileena: Trae tus armas y hablaremos.

Jade: Hablando sucio, mestiza.

* * *

3)Mileena: ¿Por qué me molestas?

Kollector: Venderé los dientes de mi emperatriz como un trofeo tarkatano.

Mileena: Dejare que los cuentes estando atrapados en tu garganta.

* * *

4)Baraka: Vuelve con los tarkatanos, Mileena.

Mileena: Lo siento querido, dejé esa vida hace mucho tiempo.

Baraka: ¡Pero no voluntariamente!

* * *

5)Mileena: ¡Bailemos por última vez!

Julián: ¿Boogie o Chachacha, con un poco de hip hop?

Mileena: Prefiero el Table Dance para la cena, con sabor a sangre.

* * *

6)Julián: Lamento tu perdida.

Mileena: ¡Nunca sabrás como se sienten estas pérdidas!

Julián: Créeme Mileena, lo sé mucho antes que tú.

* * *

7)Scorpion: El Shiray ryu no se equivocó en aceptarte.

Mileena: No fue el Shiray ryu, fuiste tú, querido.

Scorpion: La soledad ya no nos apara.

* * *

8)Mileena: ¿Cómo están tus piernas Skarlet?

Skarlet: Bien… ¿Por qué?

Mileena: ¡Porque estas apunto de recibir una premonición!

* * *

9)Julián: No vienes con el estómago lleno para pelear.

Mileena: Se siente como si alguien estuviera pateando adentro.

Julián: ¡Ay no!

* * *

10)Mileena: ¿Por qué ya no estoy?

Julián: El sistema ya está sobrecargado.

Mileena: ¿Dices que estoy demasiado gorda para el roster?

* * *

11)Julián: ¿Qué harías si ves a Reiko de vuelta?

Mileena: ¡Le desgarraría el cuello!... pero con cariño.

Julián: Suena perturbador.

* * *

**Nightwolf.**

1)Nightwolf: ¡Siento un fuerte Animality en ti!

Juliám: ¡Háblame más sobre mi bestia, chaman!

Nightwolf: Es esponjoso, loco y trata mal de pelear con un lobo.

* * *

2)Julián: Cuando sea un lobo u oso, ¿Somos parientes

Nightwolf: Primero necesito enseñarles una forma de comportarse.

Julián: Te advierto, soy un aullador.

* * *

**Noob Saibot.**

1)Julián: ¡No es justo, 2 contra 1!

Noob: ¡No me va lo justo!

Julián: ¡Vamos, Shadow-Zero!

* * *

2)Julián: Ed Boon y John Tobias.

Noob: ¿Quiénes son esos?

Julián: Personas que no debería mencionar aquí.

* * *

3)Julián: El rey de los emos.

Noob: Soy el rey de las sombras.

Julián: Creo que te quedaste atascado en el 2005.

* * *

**Raiden.**

1)Julián: ¿Vas en verdad a consultar a los Dioses antiguos o solo vas a verle las tetas a Cetrion?

Raiden: ¡Pasar tiempo con Johnny Cage te ha afectado!

Julián: ¡Oh ahora lo niegas! Bien…

* * *

2)Julián: ¿Crees que Cetrion es la clave para evitar que Kronika traiga de vuelta a Shinnok?

Raiden: ¡No puedo hablar con la hermana de mi archirrival!

Julián: ¡Pero si andándote tirando a la hermana de su archirrival al estilo de un dios!

* * *

3)Kitana: Mi madre volverá a su lugar legitimo como reina.

Raiden: Lo siento, Kitana, pero la hora de llegada de Sindel es desconocida para los dioses antiguos.

Kitana: ¡Solo el verdadero dios de MK lo dirá!

* * *

4)Julián: ¿Por qué no apareciste en los capítulos de Drake?

Raiden: Estaba ocupado con algunos asuntos.

Julián: ¿Los asuntos significan "Cetrion"?

* * *

5)Julián: ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Raiden: ¿Dudas de un dios?

Julián: Si digo que sí, ¿Esta mal?

* * *

6)Raiden: Este barco ya zarpo.

Cetrion: No si el viento cambió.

Raiden: Entonces no lo dejare ir.

* * *

7)Cetrion: En la nueva era ya no harás falta.

Raiden: Esas son palabras de Kronika, no las tuyas.

Cetrion: …Aun así, no debo desobedecerla.

* * *

8)Raiden: No me equivoque en rejuvenecerte.

Julián: ¿Lo volverás a hacer?

Raiden: Hasta que una nueva amenaza aparezca.

* * *

9)Raiden: ¿Qué soñaste durante tu muerte?

Julián: Ah todos los guerreros, luchando por alcanzar una llama.

Raiden: El Armaggedon.

* * *

**Scorpion o Hanzo.**

1)Hanzo: Sin tu espada, no eres nada.

Julián: ¿Quieres probar tus palabras?

Hanzo: Después de esto, la tomaré como un trofeo.

* * *

2)Hanzo: ¿Por qué no te uniste a mi clan?

Julián: Mucho calor para mí.

Hanzo: Y también te escuché temiendo al frío debilucho

* * *

3)Hanzo: ¿Has visto a Takeda?

Julián: Un tipo llamado Ed no quiso traerlo.

Hanzo: Pagara con su vida entonces.

* * *

4)Julián: ¿Vas a hablarme de tu familia y clan?

Scorpion: Deberías mostrar más respeto.

Julián: Llevas 26 años diciendo lo mismo.

* * *

**Shao Kahn.**

1)Shao Kahn: Nunca debiste haber criado a Julián.

Shang Tsung: No podrás detenerlo cuando se vuelva más poderoso que los 2 juntos.

Shao Kahn: ¡Tu fe en el es tan efímera, como tu fe en creer que ganaras este combate!

* * *

2)Julián: Me enseñaste algo importante.

Shao Kahn: ¿Qué te enseñe?

Julián: Ah no mostrar piedad por el enemigo.

* * *

3)Julián: Consideraras que salve a Mileena.

Shao Kahn: ¡Lo único que hiciste fue ponerla en mi contra!

Julián: Ahora, solo piensas un poco sucio.

* * *

4)Shao Kahn: ¡Luchas del lado equivocado!

Julián: ¡Elijo mi propio bando para luchar!

Shao Kahn: ¡Entonces elegiste la muerte!

* * *

5)Shao Kahn: ¡Me avergüenzo de ti!

Julián: Nunca te necesite.

Shao Kahn: ¡Sin mí, no eres nada!

* * *

**Skarlet.**

1)Julián: ¿Finalmente aceptaste mi propuesta?

Skarlet: No vine a hablar precisamente.

Julián: No otra vez.

* * *

2)Julián: Vamos a la tierra de los vampiros.

Skarlet: ¿Crees que eso es divertido?

Julián: Era una propuesta, no una broma.

* * *

3)Skarlet: Eres un caballero tan guapo.

Julián: Gracias, pero llegaste tarde Skarlet.

Skarlet: Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que lo destripara.

* * *

4)Julián: Debes dejar de sacarle la sangre a quien se te cruce, Skarlet.

Skarlet: ¡La sangre me mantiene con vida!

Julián: Cuando te de Sida o Hepatitis no te quejes.

* * *

5)Skarlet: Deberias dejar de usar mascara.

Julián: ¿Por que?

Skarlet: No deja ver, tu bello rostro.

* * *

**Sindel.**

1)Julián: ¿Sigues viva?

Sindel retornada: Acaso he muerto más de una vez.

Julián: Si, cuando te mate en mi línea.

* * *

2)Julián: ¿Crees que tienes mi perdón?

Sindel: Pase muchas noches, pensando en que eso no hubiera sucedido.

Julián: La muerte es la única salida de la locura.

* * *

**Sonya Blade.**

1)Julián: ¡Por favor, prométeme que nunca olvidaras el cumpleaños de Cassie!

Joven Sonya: ¿Por qué olvidaría el cumpleaños de mi hija?

Julián: Créeme, lo harás y terminara de la peor manera.

* * *

2)Julián: No te des la vuelta.

Sonya: ¿De verdad crees que caeré en eso?

Julián: Pensé, que seria bueno si no ves venir la espada.

* * *

3)Sonya: ¿Por qué siempre molestas a tu suegra?

Julián: No te estoy troleando, solo abrigándote, señora.

Sonya: Eres una de las muchas razones por las que nunca quise tener hijos.

* * *

4)Julián: Si te digo que vas a ser abuela, ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?

Sonya: Me gustaría que fuera una broma…

Julián: Tienes suerte, porque eso es lo que es.

* * *

5)Julián: ¿Cómo le haces para verte tan joven?

Sonya: Se llama juventud natural.

Julián: Mejor dame el nombre de tu estilista.

* * *

6)Julián: Siento pena por TU perdida.

Sonya: ¿De qué hablas, Solo?

Julián: Lo recordaras.

* * *

7)Julián: Cass se parece a ti.

Sonya: Genes fuertes.

Julián: Excepto que tienes arrugas.

* * *

8)Sonya: La primera regla de los militares, es el corte de cabello.

Julián: Tus reglas me las paso por los huevos.

Sonya: Vas arrepentirte de haber dicho eso.

* * *

**Sub-Zero.**

1)Sub-Zero: ¿Por qué no te uniste a mi clan?

Julián: Mucho frío para mí.

Sub-Zero: El frío es parte del entrenamiento.

* * *

2)Julián: No tienes ni a Frost ni a Noob bajo control.

Sub-Zero: ¡Ni tu tampoco con tu lado oscuro!

Julián: Siempre hubo un demonio dentro de mí.

* * *

3)Julián: -273 C es el Cero absoluto.

Sub-Zero: Veo que sabes algunas cosas.

Julián: No, lo vi en Saint Seiya.

* * *

4)Sub-Zero: Puedes convertirte en un gran Lin Kuei.

Julián: Con las SF me basta y sobra.

Sub-Zero: Tambien puedes llegar a convertirte en un gran peligro.

* * *

**Shang Tsung.**

1)Shang Tsung: Me decepcionas, Julián.

Julián: Primero yo, luego Mileena. Ya no estamos bajo tu control.

Shang Tsung: ¡Para esto te crie, mocoso ingrato!

* * *

2)Shang Tsung: Así que… ¿Tu y Julián?

Cassie: ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, viejo!

Shang Tsung: Sufrirás mucho por eso, te lo aseguro.

* * *

3)Shang Tsung: ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del Animality?

Julián: Leí un libro o 2.

Shang Tsung: Tienes mucho que aprender.

* * *

4)Shang Tsung: ¿Creíste que te dejaría en la calle una vez que ya no estuviera?

Julián: Gracias por las monedas que me dejaste.

Shang Tsung: ¡Y aun así no intentaste encontrarme, muchacho malagradecido!

* * *

5)Shang Tsung: Crei que te gustaba Mileena.

Julián: Tenerle cariño y la atracción son cosas distintas.

Shang Tsung: Aun así, es igual de patético.

* * *

6)Julián: He vuelto a casa, maestro.

Shang Tsung: Esta ya no es tu casa y ya no soy tu maestro.

Julián: Entonces déjame darte una despedida adecuada.

**El mismo.**

1)Julián (Del pasado): ¿Quién eres?

Julián: Soy tu, pero mejor.

Julián (Del pasado): ¿Puedes decirme qué comeré el martes?

* * *

2)Julián (Del pasado): ¿Termino con Cassie?

Julián: Te gustaran las rubias en el transcurso de los años.

Julián (Del pasado): Me afectara estar con Johnny al parecer.

* * *

3)Julián: Deberíamos sacrificarnos a nosotros mismos.

Julián: El universo todavía nos necesita.

Julián: Pero solo hay espacio para un Julián.

* * *

Otras curiosidades.

1-El animality de Julián es un Archaeopteryx y el de Cassie un puma a petición de mi amiga Masterfran quien me ayudo a hacer estos diálogos y se lo agradezco.

2- Algunos consejos que me dieron antes de que terminara esta historia fue que hiciera los juegos previos con la inclusión de Julián, pero lastimosamente el viene de esa línea de tiempo y que es imposible que los haga.

3- Otra cosa que agradezco de esta historia es que no hubo ninguna persona que critico esta historia no como me paso en el fanfic que borre, sin embargo, no diré el nombre de esa persona que para lo único que lee es para tirarle mierda a los demás. Esta bien que me critique de alguna forma, pero lo que me molesto de esa persona fue de que no tubo ni la cortesía de responder a los mensajes que le envié. Para los que escriben no se desanimen si le dicen que su trabajo es una basura, ya que esa basura entretiene a otras personas que si lo valoran.

Me despido de ustedes con un saludo, lo que sigue para mi ahora es "Una historia del TLOU2" para mis lectores de ese fanfic cuando salga el juego, pronto les traere la comparación entre mi OC de ese juego y el de este.

**Hasta luego.**


End file.
